Forever an Apprentice
by cutecookie7
Summary: Slade has his eye set on Robin, but this time he drags Robin so deep there is NO RETURN.
1. Titans Tower

Heyy! What's up! Please read! I have read a lot of Fanfics about how Slade tries to make Robin his apprentice and Robin gets saved by batman or his friends, but this story is different, it'll put a twist on all the apprentice story's out there. So enjoy the first Chapter, don't worry it's gets way better than it already is. DISCLAIMER: what are you talking about?! I don't own Teen Titans anymore than I own a billion dollars!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

I think we should begin our story at my home. Where greatness has happened where downfalls has happened. Where his friends lived, where his Enemies would never. It's was very odd, because it was shaped like the letter **T.** but that's what they had decided. It was a lovely home. It was very large and it had many rooms. My room is at the end of the hall. In the in between of Cyborgs and my room is my bathroom and a closet, we call it the attic for that is were we put things like Christmas decorations and stuff we won't need for a while. Across from Cyborg's room is Beastboy's.

The girls Rooms where on the other Side of the large Tower. Much to Raven's dismay, Starfire's Room was across for hers. Where she heard her cries of joy/terror and when she sobbed or when she laughed. To her this was very annoying and she tried moving Rooms but she had already settled and did not wish to move, and Starfire always said what a joy it was to have Raven across from her so Raven never asked her to move. And she couldn't quite get her sound proof spell right.

My Friends are wonderful, I couldn't ask for more, Cyborg was like his older brother some to always look up to (litterly) and play basketball with. Beastboy was like his younger brother that he could hear him crack a joke and play video games with and always just goof off with and he wouldn't judge you.

Raven was like well The older sister, always there for advice, and if he just wanted someone to talk to seriously. And she always had that healing touch, (again litterly) that made him feel better.

Starfire, Well she was like his Best friend, always there to give him a hug wether he wanted one or didn't know he needed one. She always understood,how he was feeling, and was ready to listen when she was explained to. She always smelled like strawberrys and had long Red hair hair, emerald eyes that sparkled. But there was just, something about her that he couldn't quite place, that made him feel like, she was really special.

The Titans, My Friends, are a great fighting team, so coordinated, so focus, to Defeat Evil, to stop crimes. They are my friends my greatest asset. My Family, Forever.

Mabye I should tell you about myself.

I am the leader of the Teen Titans. Protecter of jump

city. Partner to Batman. Or least I used to be.

My name is ROBIN.

* * *

><p>Robin. That name made him narrow his eye. The fact that, that boy no older than 16, foiled his schemes time after time. Managed to escape with no more that a scar.<p>

He was good. And not just cause he was trained by The dark night, or he was a acrobat from birth no it wasn't that at all. There was just something in him, like he was born to do it. Because he probably was. But not for the reason he thinks. I have a different plan for him in mind.

but enough about him. Here's what you should know about me.

I am the terrorizer of Jump city. I remain uncaught, my identity a secret my face unknown. But I'm not A angel in white.

I'm a demon in black and orange, I'm your worst nightmare,

My Name is SLADE.

And I plan to bring Robin and Jump city to their knees.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Leave a review of what you think! To update Ill need lots of review fuel! Anyway you can review if you didn't like it (I won't judge) If you like it or you have a suggestion or you want me to add something to the story! ok bye for now Ill update soon!<p>

cutecookie7


	2. Pranks and Plans

Hey! Hope your enjoying the story! We'll go on Read! Don't let the fact that I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS stop you! :)

* * *

><p>I remember what happened last time. My mind has not forgotten. It's like it was yesterday. I remember every detail. Of my capture. My failure. My defeat.<p>

And at one point, I felt like I'd lost it all. I felt like I would never see my friends again. And even if I did, I would have to fight them. I would have to try to hurt them.

But I saw them again, they fought for me, after I had betrayed them to save their life's. In the end we won and we thought Slade was over Me. But we were wrong. Very very very wrong. I learned that Slade was not one to give up. He would keep trying to get what he wanted. And what he wanted, was me.

* * *

><p>I don't know why. Why did I save him and his friends? I was about to get my revenge, to kill them. But it was unexpected. I didn't plan for him to sacrifice himself for his friends. I thought I had thought it through. It was supposed to be full proof.<p>

But, he had thought outside of the box, outside of what I had thought. That's why I still want him. But his love for his friends, and especially that alien girl, was a problem. I had to make him think they didn't care, and I was the only one who did.

I have to drag him so deep in this belief, that there is NO RETURN.

* * *

><p>"CYBORG!" Beastboy seemed to be screaming at the top of his lungs.<p>

Cyborg smiled to himself. Beastboy had probably walked right into the prank he set up for him. Now Cyborg is not one to pick a fight by starting a prank war. But Beastboy had pranked him earlier, by screaming in his face in the middle of the night. And it had scared Cyborg like crazy. After that Cyborg declared it was war time.

Beastboy walked in to the main room dripping wet, covered in meat sauce.

"CYBORG! Look what you did to me! I've been some of these animals!"

Cyborg only smirked and went back to fixing the air conditioner.

"I'm going to get you for-"

That's when they both noticed the meat trail and the oppressing Oder.

"Oooohhh!"

Beastboy said tauntingly.

"Robin is so going to get-"

But Beastboy was interrupted by Robin, Raven and Starfire. Following the meat trail and their noses to the main room.

"Robin is going to get BOTH of you". Robin finally spoke.

"For starting this ridiculous prank war that has been disturbing our sleep, and now our noses!"

Cy and BB hung there heads in shame. But only for a moment.

Beastboy Stuck his tung out like a child at Cyborg.

"Now both of you are going to clean up this mess! Beastboy you clean up this meat juice and then Cyborg get rid of this smell!"

"But why can't Cy clean up the juice?!"

"Because you made the mess! You should of cleaned up right away. And not trailing it all over the tower."

Frowning he went to work.

While Robin went to the Titans computer to work on something.

Star went to help Beastboy find a towel.

And Raven went to leave because of the repulsive smell. "Mabye I'll go to the roof..." Raven thought.

But before they even had the chance something happened. Something that would change everything.

* * *

><p>My plan is in place. I have prepared everything. Now I just need to put it in action.<p>

Robin won't see it coming. I will make him see the light. His new future. His new life. His friends don't really care about him. Not really. Not as much as I do. His so called friends only hold him back. They just take from him. They never give.

Now it's time to execute my plan. It's time to make Robin's world fall apart with only me to save him. It's time for him to, Forever be my Apprentice.

* * *

><p>Heyy! So go on, read the next chapter! It's calling you!. :)<p> 


	3. Deceit

Heyy! Thanks so much for Reading! And your Reviews mean a lot! Oh and don't worry, I DONT OWN TEEN TITIANS.

* * *

><p><em>But before they even had the chance something happened. Something that would change everything.<em>

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Went the Titans Tower computer, the screen read incoming call, from Batman.

Robin froze. There was no way Batman was calling him. Not after, well what happened last time they had talked.

FLASHBACK

"**My disision is FINAL." Batman yelled as he pulled back his cowled to reveal his. Gray/blue eyes that had no remorse no mercy, they were cold like the night.**

"**But...but". Robin having little strength to talk back, he gathered up all the strength left and yelled back.**

**"You can't do this to me! I'm Robin! You can't take that away from me!"**

**Choking back tears he forced himself to be brave.**

**"I can do anything I want!" Batman spat back. "I'm just trying to keep you safe!"**

**"Keep me safe?! That's what this is about? I can handle it!"**

**"Look I know this will be-". Bruce's voice had softened but Robin interupted him.**

**"I hate you" Robin said quietly. And then he rolled over and passed out from exhaustion.**

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Robin! Dude!" He heard Cy call in the distance.

Shaking himself out of his daze and back into reality, he turned to the screen.

"What should we do?" Robin asked

"What do you mean 'what should we do'?! Answer it! It's THE BATMAN calling us!" Beastboy practicaly shouted.

"Yeah dude it could be important." Cyborg added.

Nodding, Robin nervously excepted the call.

Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Titans, Robin." He greeted. Narrowing his eyes he turned to Robin.

"Robin I want you to come to Gothom."

So many things went through my head at the moment he said that. Questions. Why? What? When?

Why did he want me to go to gothom?

What did he have in mind for me to do there?

When did he want me to go?

Why should I go?

The last thing I said to him was "I hate you!" But do I? I meant every word when I said it. But now? Has he changed? I've changed. I'm not the same 14 year old boy I was when I left Batman. But is he the same cold hearted soul I knew him as?

"Robin, I want you to come to Gothom." Batman said with no emotion.

"What?...why?!" At first Robin was surprised. But then he became angry.

For what he had but him through In the past. Robin had moved as far away from Gothom as he could. that's why he moved to Jump city California. Gotham was in New York. But now he was requesting he go back it Gothom?

"The Joker has escaped from Arkham."

Batman was about to speak again but Robin interrupted him.

"What? You need me to stop joker? What your going to be to busy?" Robin said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Batman continued.

"And he says he plans to get revenge on you."

"For?..." Robin trailed off remembering what happened that night.

Batman nodded.

"What?! I can take care of myself! I don't need to Fly half way across the United States!"

"It's not about you! If the Joker comes after you it'll put your whole team in danger! If you come here they don't have to deal with him." Batman scolded.

"What?" Robin thought. " it's not about me? I knew he didn't really care...but I do care about the Titans..."

interrupting his thoughts Batman spoke.

"I'll have Alfred Come pick you up at the airport. You should come within a couple of days." Batman apparently finalizing, Turned of the call connection.

And the screen went blank.

* * *

><p>My plan has just began. It's a good thing I set the Joker free from Arkham. Little does Robin know he will never make it to Gothom.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey thanks again for reading I know the chapters are short, but I'm working on it. Oh and review for me?<p> 


	4. Time to say Goodbye

Heyy! Thanks for still reading! I love you all. But I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS, so don't love me so much. Oh just read! :)

* * *

><p><em>And the screen went blank<em>.

Robin didn't know what to do or say. It looked like he was going to Gothom.

He looked over at the Titans. His face softened. What would his friends say?

The room was silent. No one would say anything. He looked over at Cyborg, he had a look of a mixture of shock and confusion.

Beastboy looked like he was going to burst from the silence.

Raven, same monotone face as usual.

Starfire, looked concerned and worried.

Finally Starfire spoke up. "Robin, do you wish to go to this Gothom of which the Batman spoke?"

He looked at her and smiled, "I want to keep you guys safe. I think I'll have to Star."

"Surely we can handle this Joker, can we not?"

Robins eye brow furrowed. "You guys don't understand, the joker isn't like anyone we have ever faced, if he is hell bent on revenge, I think we are all in danger if I stay here. Well the Joker, he's rotten to the core," Robin pausing trying to get his point across he thought of something that wasn't exactly true.

"He's even worse than Slade."

The Titans mouths dropped.

Slade. That name made the Titans shiver. Slade had taken Robin for a time and Terra away from them. He was their worst Enemy. Hell bent on destroying them. He wanted to make their world fall apart.

"Well if that is the case, I think, you should go..." Starfire Said sadly.

"I'll be ok, I'll be back as soon as The Joker is put back in Arkham."

Robin looked over to the rest. "Are guys good with this?"

"Yah man we'll do fine without you don't worry." Cyborg winked.

"I'm glad you think so because your in charge while I'm gone." Robin smirked.

Cyborg frowned "ah come on man! Why can't Rae be in charge? Last time when I was in charge I never got any sleep!"

"Now you know how I feel. But you get used to it." Robin smiled.

Beastboy looked away form Robin because he knew what was coming and started whistling...

"Beastboy... absolutely, No Parties!"

"Ahh come on!"

Rolling his eyes as Raven spoke up.

"Just be safe."

"Thanks Rae. Now I have to go find my back pack and pack." Smiling he left the room.

Raven left for the roof as Star and Beastboy continued to clean up the mess. And Cy went back to the air conditioner.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Terra, I have access to the Titans Tower security cameras. I see everything that goes on. They didn't bother to update the system when I fell I to the lava pit. And I suppose they forgot when I had made my Return. I can monitor them, and I have figured out there weaknesses.<p>

I can destroy them all so easily. But not yet. And I won't be the one to destroy the Teen Titans. It will be Robin.

* * *

><p>Raven started walking toward the elevator to the roof. "There was something of about-" she started thinking. But was interrupted when she felt someone's presence coming around the corner. But As she turned the corner she bumped right into, Robin. He was apperntly walking faster than she expected and he didn't know she was there.<p>

"Ooff!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Raven? I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!"

Looking at herself she was okay, but looking at robin he had a slight bruise on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, but your not." Pointing at his bruise.

"Oh that? That was from yesterday when I tripped over my bed! Don't worry I'm fine."

Robin reassuring her with his genuine smile.

Still, Raven reached out and healed it.

"Thanks Rae."

Looking at his shoulder the bruise was now gone.

"I've been meaning to talk to you actually, I had a bad feeling about Batman, I don't know why, he just-"

Cutting her off Robin answered "Well Batman's had a dark past, a he gets a little well dark and broody sometimes. That was probably it."

"No it that I felt something bad about him! I would know I'm a ep-"

Cutting her of once more Robin tried to reassure her. "Raven, he was my mentor! He took me in when my parents-" Robin stopped.

Raven feeling great sadness coming from him she ended it. "Ok as long as you know what your doing."

"Thanks Rae. Now I've got to find my backpack! "

Robin smiling he left for the attic.

Raven phased up to the roof, but she still felt suspicious

* * *

><p>I'm ready. Robin will leave for the airport soon. And then I can make my move.<p>

But it will take some work to convince Robin. Everything will work out as planed. The first step has already been made. The first faze complete. Now for the second faze in my plan to be put in action. But should the second faze fail, I always have a back up. Always. There is no way out this time. There is No return.

* * *

><p>Robin picked up his black backpack. He was in normal clothes except a mask. It would be a whole lot easier to travel as Dick Grayson then as Robin. He would take his mask off at a safe distance from the Titans. But he had a pair of sun glasses just so he wouldn't be mobbed at the airport.<p>

It had been a few days since Batman called. Robin had bought his First class ticket yesterday. And he had checked to see about the Joker a couple hours ago. Since he had escaped he had Robbed a machine gun outlet. Not good. Batman and him would figure it out. If they could still work together.

As Robin stepped out of his room he felt a cool breeze hit him. It was nice that Cyborg finally fixed the air conditioner. And the meat smell was gone. So he went to the main room for a snack and to see the Titans before he left. He would probably just chug down some coffee.

"I hope Robin is not gone very long." Starfire said worriedly

Cyborg turning form fixing the video game Beastboy dropped it yesterday. Cy was like the electronic guy that fixed everything. It was good cause things like that broke from time to time.

"I'm sure he will be back in a few days Star-"

"Probably a week." Robin said as he entered the room.

"Ohh,..." Starfire said sadly.

Smiling Robin spoke, "But I'll be in close contact all the way! I promise. Well I gotta go my flight is at 2."

Starfire confused asked. "It is only 12 why do you need to leave so early? The airport is only 30minutes away!"

"Well I have to go through the check in, baggage drop off and security. And there might be a delay and I have to broad 40 minutes, well more like 30 cause I'm first class. I have to board early, then it takes off at 2."

"Ohhhh." Starfire understanding. "I see."

"Well I will see you guys in a week! I'll call you before the plane."

"See yah dude!" Beastboy yelled.

"Don't worry dude we'll do fine. Just go and kick the Jokers but!"

Raven nodded at Robin.

Starfire bruising him with a hug, "Goodbye friend! I wish you safe travels!"

"Star...your...bruising...me!"

"Sorry friend." Letting go she sighed, "Well go you don't want to be late."

"Okay see you guys later!"

And then Robin walked out of the room.

Little did he know he wouldn't return in a week.

* * *

><p>how was it? Hope you loved it! I love writing this story, so updates are coming soon! review please and thanks to all who did! :)<p>

cutecookie7


	5. Shopping and a Horrible Surprise

Hey! So It's like really to bad I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS.

* * *

><p>I'm making my way over to the Airport. The time has come for faze two.<p>

I will meet him in the airport garage. (Parking lot thingy). That's where it will all begin. It's too bad that he bought that First class ticket for nothing, those seats are nice.

* * *

><p>Robin got on his motorcycle and switched out his mask for a pair of sunglasses. He had a black motorcycle and his R-Cycle.<p>

Obviously he was on his black motorcycle. He couldn't even think of what would happen if Dick Grayson was on Robin's R-Cycle? Something like the front page news being, DICK GRAYSON STOLE ROBIN'S R-CYCLE. That wouldn't be good. Not good at all. Someone might put two and two together like how Robin arrived in Jump city the same time Dick Grayson leaves Bruce Wayne for a boarding school in Jump city. Someone would figure it out, Someone like Slade.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hope not to many crimes occur before Robin gets home, for we will surely not do so well without him." Starfire worried.<p>

"Oh we'll be fine" Beastboy said lazily not even turning from his video game.

Raven and Cyborg were not present, for they had gone to her room to clean up the mess Raven made atempting her sound proof spell. There was now fake ears all over one of her walls.

"Hmmmmm..." Starfire hummed as she looked in the cabinets for a snack of mustered. Not seeing any she asked Beastboy. "Friend, have you seen the mustered?"

"Nooo. I think we ran out." Beastboy sighed. The screen read GAME OVER.

"Come to think of it..." Beastboy looked around and seeing his empty Cheetos bag, "Were clean out of snacks!"

Starfire looked into the fridge. "It seems we are out of the tofu and soda also."

Thinking for a moment she had an idea.

"We must go shopping!"

"Great idea Star! Let's go while Rae and Cy are cleaning up Rae's room."

Smiling Starfire looked outside. "It will be cold out grab a jacket. While I write a note saying where we are going."

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Tamerans are immune to certain degrees of colds. I will change into some regular clothes though, and so should you."

"Ohh, yeah. Okay."

As Beastboy left the room Starfire wrote the note.

_Dear friends, we have gone shopping and will be back shortly._

_Starfire._

Smiling she left for her room to change.

**Meanwhile**

"Ugg...I have nothing to wear!" Beastboy muttered.

Looking around he spotted some warm looking black pants, and slipped them on.

Fumbling through his closet, he spotted a shirt. Smelling it, "UGGGH!" It smelled really bad, dropping it he saw another shirt, and it didn't quite smell as bad and he put it on. Grabbing his jacket and hat on his door hook, he was ready.

Starfire was having less trouble.

She simply slipped a jacket on and put her hair in a pony tail.

And then went to see if Beastboy was ready.

Just as Starfire turned the corner, she saw Beastboy walking out of his room. "Ready?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Yah let's go, but since we can both fly let's not take the T-car."

"Agreed!"

Beastboy turned into a falcon and flapped away, Starfire following.

**Elsewhere**

"Uuugh.." Cyborg complained as he pulled out another ear. "Ok no more trying that spell until Robin is back..."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Azerath, Meteron Zinthos!"

Raven pulled out a few ears with her dark magic.

"Let's take a break, I'm gonna get a soda."

Raven nodded and Followed Cyborg out of the room.

Once they got to the main room, Cyborg looked in the fridge.

"Hey! We're out of Sodas!" Looking in the upper cabinets. "We're out of Snacks!"

Raven picked up the note. "Mabye this is why." Both reading the note, Raven said, "Well that can't be good."

Cyborg picked up his Titans comnincater, and called Beastboy.

"Yesss?" Beastboy answered half shivering.

"Dude! You went to the store without asking me what I wanted?!"

"Sorry, what-ahh-ah do you Choo! Want?" Beastboy blowed his nose.

"Let's see we're gonna need sodas, chips, hot coco, tea for Raven,... Cyborgs list went on.

"Okay I gotcha." Beastboy said as he turned off the connection.

"Just drink water." Raven suggested.

"Fine fine fine." Cyborg muttered.

**Elsewhere**.

"I think we have everything. Starfire said.

"Hmm,...well we have the snacks, the drinks, food, all the house supplies...I think that's it." Beastboy said.

They started walking towards the checkout. "Oh, we didn't get candy!" Beastboy looked hungrily at the candy shelf.

"Cyborg did not say to get this candy of which you speak."

Beastboy smiled. "Have you ever had candy before?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I've had the cotton "candy" before."

"This is different, did you like the cotton candy?"

"Yes, it was very good."

"Then you'll LOVE this! You have to try one!"

"Okay, which one is best?"

" I personally like the king size green apple laffy taffy. You should try Strawberry!"

Looking at it she grabbed the Strawberry flavor. "Okay let's try it!"

Beastboy smiling he said "There are jokes on the back, I use them on you guys sometimes!"

"Oh I would love to hear some jokes!"

Grinning he reached over to grab the laffy taffys, but saw a magazine with the headline reading, THE JOKER SET FREE FROM ARKHAM BY UNKNOWN FIGURE IN BLACK.

"Star, look!"

Looking over Starfire gasped, "oh Robin has not called us yet like he promised."

"Don't worry Star we'll call him when we get home!"

Brightening up Starfire said "let's check out."

**Later**.

"We're home!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg and Raven tired from pulling out all the ears, were flopped out on the couch.

"Did you get all the stuff?!" Cyborg asked excitedly

"Would I let you down dude?"

They high fived and started separating the groceries.

"Hey Star, you want your Laffy Taffy?" Beastboy asked already chewing his own.

"Oh of course" Starfire said and she took it. Lifting the wrapper she found the joke.

"It's says, what rooms has no walls?" She thought for a moment And then asked, "what room would not have walls? Surely it would not be considered a room."

Laughing Beastboy told her, "lift the flap for the answer Star."

Lifting the flap she read "a mushroom! Oh...please a mushroom is some sort of room?" Looking at Beastboy he shook his head. And went back to the groceries. Looking at Raven but she did not open her eyes. "Oh...I wish Robin would explain it to me...oh that's right Robin! I forgot to call him!"

Raven opening her Eyes, "Or he forgot to call us."

Running over to the Titans computer she called Robin up. BRINNNGG BRINNNGG

went the computer. As it rang Starfire got more and more worried as he did not pick up.

"_Hey this is Robin, I'm sorry I can't answer right now! You know what to do." Beeeep _

"Friend Robin why do you not answer? Please call us back."

Starfire turned it off. "Oh why do think he did not answer?"

"He's fine, he probably just can't answer right now." Raven reassured her.

"I hope your right." Starfire said as she went to go drink some mustered.

* * *

><p>Robin, I mean Dick Grayson got off his bike and parked it. Grabbing his backpack he started to walk toward the Airport Entrance when a Voice for behind him spoke.<p>

"Robin"

Robin immediately recognizing the voice he whipped around.

"Slade!"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I had to do it though! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. But the next chapter awaits!<p> 


	6. Suspicions and Slade

Hey! Welcome back! I hope  you like the story so far! And since clearly I have nothing better to do than update, here is another chapter for you! Oh and you know that building in singapore? Called Gothom? (Of course you don't only Batman geeks like me know about that! Look it up!) well I don't own it. Just like I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS. Sadly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Slade!"<em>

Taking out his Bo-staff, he took a defensive stance.

"Relax." Slade calmly said. He was leaning against a car with a smug face under his mask.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to talk."

Surprised Robin dropped his stance, and widened his eyes.

"What?..." Finally getting over the fact that Slade hadn't been seen since Beastboy saw him at the abandon fair, which was 3 months ago, hadn't made a move at all, the Titans thought he had given up and moved on, apparently not.

"You heard me." Slade said smugly.

Finally Robin gained confidence, Maybe a little to much.

"What, you lost your fighting skills and plan to talk me to death?" He sarcastically said.

"Oh no, I why would I want to kill you?" Slade smiled under his mask.

Robin was so very confused "Because your my arch Enemy?"

"What makes you think that? I thought we were friends. For a time we were partners."

"What?! No what do you want? Why are you here?!" Robin became angry.

"Good he's angry." Slade thought.

"So your going to Gothom" Slade avoided the question. "Are you avoiding the Titans or do you just want to see your dear old Dad?"

"How did you know I was going to Gothom?! No I'm not avoiding the Titans! And he's not my Father!" Robin exclaimed

Robin was fuming. How dare he talk about Batman to me like that? I'm mean We had our differences, but...

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Slade said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

Robin rolled his eyes, and was about to give Slade comeback but he was interrupted.

"So who is?" Slade asked randomly.

"Who is what?" Robin became suspicious.

"Who's your Father?"

* * *

><p>I have to find out who this "man in black" is. Why would he break the Joker out of Arkham? I've never seen anyone like this before. He's not from Gothom. This doesn't make any sense. There not working together. I've already talked to the Joker. He seemed just as confused. He could be lying. You can never know with the Joker. He's just to far insane. Looking at the security cams from Arkham, this guy was dressed completely in black except for a silver utility belt, and steel toed boots...kinda like Robin's. Robin. The last thing he ever said to me was that he hated me. I just wanted to protect him! I wasn't trying to take everything he ever loved away from him. I bet he still hates me. It's been years. And he's never contacted me. But I've never contacted him either.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

**"Robin take his goons, I'll go after the joker."**

**"Why can't I go after the Joker?" 14 year old Robin asked eagerly.**

**"The Joker is to Dangerous, he may be insane but he's not stupid. His goons however are pretty dumb." Before giving Robin the chance to respond he pushed him toward the door and pushed him in.**

**Robin, immediately faced with about 10 goons playing cards, smirked. "If I do this quick I'll be able to help Batman." Robin thought. "Let's do this"**

**6 minutes later.**

**Robin looked at all the goons laying on the ground knocked out. And Robin didn't have as much as a scratch. Flipping up into the air vents he thought he'd surprise them and take the Joker down and then Batman would Finally trust him.**

**Crawling in the air vents he listened for Batman. Sure enough, he heard punching and the Jokers sick laugh.**

**"Whaaaa! Heeehahaaa! Oh Batman, you haaa!" The Joker sickly laughed as he dodged Batman's punch.**

**Robin grinned from the air vent as the Joker was right beneath him. Moving the**

**Air vent cover Robin jumped down right on the Jokers head!**

**The Joker fell the the ground and seemed to be knocked out.**

**Batman looked at Robin. "You finished off the goons?"**

**"Yep!" Robin said proudly.**

**"Hmmm...have you called the cop-". But before he got a chance to finish Joker had gotten up and grabbed a gun and pointed it straight at, Robin.**

**"I've got you now!" The Joker laughed. "Time to say goodnight birdy!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Batman shook himself out of his trance. It was too pain full to think about it.

Trying to go back to work, Batman looked at the man in black again, looking closely at his face he realized right where his right eye should be, was an Eye patch.

* * *

><p>Starfire paced her room. She was thinking. About Robin. She hadn't thought much about when he was with her but when he was gone...she felt like she had nothing. No one to talk to no one to explain these Fournier things to her. She hoped he would be okay and return in a week. She hoped he would call her soon. She hoped, but she Hoped in vain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So who is?" Slade asked randomly.<em>

"_Who is what?" Robin became suspicious._

_"Who's your Father?"_

Robin stopped. He froze to the spot. Who is my father? What kind of...

Slade smiled once More. That got him.

Silence engulfed them. Finally a pin dropped. (No just kidding.:)

Finally Slade spoke. "So you don't have one?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "No I have one."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter to you! Why are you asking?!"

Finally Slade got to the point. "I want you to join me"

* * *

><p>I'm Sooooo Sorry! I said that the last chapter but I am. I have to do it though. Okay if you read this story and don't review it's like going to something and not paying. so review! Plez? :)<p> 


	7. What really matters

Hey! Sup peeps! Anyway just read. Just because I write story about them doesn't mean I own Teen titans! Are you crazy!

* * *

><p>Starfire Flew into the room. Determination written all over her face.<p>

"Hey Starfire" Beastboy acknowledged.

"Greetings Friends." She said seriously.

Cyborg looked at Starfire. "You okay Star?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said as she flew over to the Titans computer.

.  
>At this moment Raven entered the room with an empty tea cup.<p>

"Heyyy Raven! Did you like the Tea we bought for you?" Beastboy winked.

"Delicious" she said monotonly As she went to put away her tea cup.

At this moment Cyborg turned from looking in the cupboard. "You bought the wrong kind of chips! I said cheese not chili!"

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

BRINNNGG BRINNNGG. Went the Titans computer. Starfire gasped as it went to voice mail. "Hey this is Robi-". Starfire shut it off. "Oh, why does he not answer!"

"Don't worry Star, he's probably on the Plane, it's 1:50." Cyborg said sympathetically. "Oh. I shall try again Tomorr-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Went the Tower alarm. Cyborg ran over to the Titans Computer.  
>"Jinx and Kitten are stealing from the mall!" Jinx and kitten became good friends and they often teamed up. "TITANS GO!"<p>

**Meanwhile**

Finally Slade got to the point. "I want you to join me"

Robin froze "No no no not again!" Robin thought. His mind went wild. Robin decided to go about this carefully.  
>"Why?" That was it. That's all he said.<p>

Slade was a little surprised. He thought Robin would go insane. Maybe he was, in his head.  
>"Well why not? Think about it. That team of yours only drags you down. There lazy unprepared, your to good for them. And what about Batman? He didn't want you to be Robin anymore. And it he wasn't trying to keep you safe, he was just trying to keep his secret identity. If you died, how could he explain how his charity case died? Yes he only adopted you because he thought he could get more respect for himself. He didn't even adopt you, your just his ward, it was never finalized, he might of claimed he didn't have time, but the truth was he didn't want you."<p>

Robin was silent, he couldn't answer. He knew what he said about his team was true, but he didn't want to believe that, he couldn't. Or could he? Robin's head was whirling. Batman didn't want him?...he was right all along about Batman, Robin knew he didn't care. Right now Robin didn't care how Slade knew all that stuff about him, his team and Batman. He didn't care Slade had discovered his secret identity. Did he even care at all? Slade continued

"Think carefully about this. Did you really think Starfire ever really cared about you? She was just using you, just like the rest of your pathetic Team. I'm surprised you didn't figure this out already."

"Nooo, your...wrong. My friends do care." Robin stuttered

"Do they? Do they really?" (Your amaze If you got the reverence!)

Robin stopped. If never thought about. He thought about Starfire. Could she? Would she? What if?...

Slade continued once more. "There just using you, just like Batman was using you. There not your real family. Family's care about each other. They don't use each other for there own sake! Your parents are the only ones who really cared about you. Them, and Me."

Talking about his parents, pushed all his buttons. "Don't talk about my parents!" He snapped. "You don't care about me! Your insane."

Slade was amused. "Oh?...when you were my apprentice I taught you how to fight my style and you admitted that your fighting had gotten better since. And when I threw you off the roof I caught you didn't I?"

"Your the one who threw me off!"

"I didn't mean to, besides it was a malfunction in my android." Slade chuckled. "You never could beat the real me could you? So don't even try"

"How do I know your not an android?" Robin asked suspiciously Slade chuckled once more. "Believe me, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>"Why? Why do you want me as an apprentice? Why not someone else? Someone that's already Evil? Why me?"<p>

"Oh, my boy little you know. I don't want you because your were the Dark nights partner, or a natural born leader or even that fact that you were a acrobat from birth, no that's not it at all. You want to know why? I'll tell you. It's because you have potential. More than I have seen anyone ever have in my whole life. You could do anything you set your mind to. You could even, beat Batman if you wanted to, or even me."  
>Robin's eyes widened. He thought he would never be able to beat Slade or Batman.<br>What if...he could? Slade doesn't always lie. Or does he?

"Well now is the time you decide what it is that you want. Not what your friends want or what Batman wants, what you want. And since you can't beat me in a fight yet, don't try anything. Well? What do you want?" Slade held his breath. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in his head

.  
>Robin eyes filled with determination, he finally spoke. "I want-"<p>

* * *

><p>I know this was a short Chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. idk when I'll update again. Hope you loved it! and where do you think your going? Review! Now! :)<p> 


	8. Soon

Heyy! Just read! Yah I don't own Teen Titans blah blah...

* * *

><p>"TITANS GO!"<p>

Raven teleported them to the mall.

"Give it up Jinx! Your out numbered!" Cyborg yelled

"You to Kitten!" Beastboy smirked.

Jinx pretended to flip her hair. "Oh please, your the ones who are outnumbered!"

"Yeah and where's Robiypooh? I wanted to play!" Kitten squeaked.

Jinx signaled over to Kitten and kitten pulled out detonator. "Meet your Doom!"

"Don't do it Kitten!" Cyborg shouted

"Yeah! Don't do-whatever it is!" Beastboy yelled.

"Oooh too bad!" Kitten said as she pressed the button.

Almost instantly a car trunk opened. And swarming out were Killer moth's, Killer moths!

"Titans! Beastboy and Raven take care of the moths, and

Star lets go after Jinx and Kitten!"

The Titans nodded and went their separate ways.

"Ha! Being leader isn't that hard! I could be the Titans Leader forever if I wanted to!" Cyborg thought. But what Cyborg Didn't know was that it was about to get a lot harder. Soon.

* * *

><p>Robin eyes filled with determination, he finally spoke. "I want-" the determination left him. He thought he knew what he wanted didn't he? To live his days out as a hero saving people form crazy psychopaths. Like Slade, but was Slade really one? Well he was a psychopath. But Crazy? Insane? He couldn't quite place it.<p>

Slade smiled again. "Look, I'll strike you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Robin was suspicious

"You come with me for a week. And I'll help you train. The Titans won't know your gone because your supposed to be with Batman. Just for a week no strings attached."

Robin half heartedly listened to the deal. He was crazy if he thought he would go with him.

"No way!" Robin half yelled.

Slade smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Have it your way," Slade said in faraway voice that made him think Burger King.

Slade looked as if he was about to walk away, but as fast as lighting grabbed Robin by the Arms and forced them behind him.

"Hey!" Robin struggled to get free. Being caught off guard he had no way out of the hold Slade had him in.

Pulling out a white cloth soaked in knock out gas, Slade gaged it tightly over Robin's mouth.

"Mmmmmhmm!" Robin senses became blurry as he ever so slowly blacked out.

* * *

><p>Raven started to estimate the number of Moths. "There's about 50, you take about 25!" Raven yelled to Beastboy.<p>

"Okay!" Beastboy said as he took out 3 with a dinosaur tail.

"Azerath, Meteron, Zinthos!" Raven using her Dark energy she gathered up a bunch and threw them at the trunk of the car and slammed it closed.

Some of them started eating at her cape. Growing angry, (and a pair of red eyes) a tentacle of dark energy grabbed it and started to choke it to Death.

"RAVEN STOP!"

"Realizing what she was doing her eyes went back to normal and she let go of the almost dead moth.

Beastboy wiped out the rest of the moths. While Raven floated to the floor.

Beastboy walked over to Raven. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Raven sat up. "I don't know. I just lost control. I think it has to do with Robin. I've been having bad feelings lately. started when Batman called." She explained. "And Robin hasn't called or answered us and it-"

"Raven, it's okay. Robin knows how to take care of himself. He's our leader after all. We can call Batman later to be sure." Beastboy reassured

Raven looked at him. And smiled. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, well I'm also here to stop the moths with you and Kitten and Ji-"

"Do you have to ruin it every time we have a moment?"

"Oh, sorry." Beastboy said sheepishly.

"Now let's go help Cyborg and Starfire they might need our help."

And boy did they.

* * *

><p>Slade hoisted Robin over his shoulder as he threw the white cloth into a nearby trash can. Robin's backpack fell off him as he did so. Slade picked it up and smirked. "I wonder what's in here?" Slade wondered.<p>

Quickly making a run back to his expansive looking car, he dumped Robin in the back seat and hand cuffed him to the seat, in case he woke up to soon. Slamming the door he climbed into the driver seat and dumped Robin's backpack in the shotgun. Searching his pocket for the keys, he noticed Robin fall over and the hand cuff restraining him from falling to the floor. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his keys and pushed him back into his seat. Starting the engine he switched on auto pilot. As the car backed up and started to drive away by it self, Slade grabbed his computer and turned on a security camera, of Jump City Park.

* * *

><p>Following the locater they met up in Jump city Park.<p>

But when they got there, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Swarming everywhere were a bunch of Killer moths!

(I know I know, my ideas aren't all great!)

Cyborg was jumping on moths and shooting them with his cannon. "Hey! We could use a little help here!" Cyborg yelled noticing Raven and Beastboy.

Nodding Raven opened a portal to another dimension. And sucked 20 into it.

Beastboy started taking them out in a lion form.

Soon the number of killer moth's dwindled. But Starfire was having a hard time taking out the moths.

"Sorry!" She said as she shot a star bolt. "I'm most Sorry!" Because the moths would turn into the "cute little wormy things". (Larva) when taken down. And silky was a larva. It pained her to take them down, because of her love for silky.

**Meanwhile**

Slade chuckled to himself as he watched Starfire say sorry to the moths. How was she going to fight Robin if she couldn't even fight off Silky lookalikes? This was going to be too easy. Sadly. I like a challenge. He looked in the mirror at Robin still asleep. He knew Robin would be easy to manipulate. It would just take some time. And time, he had lots of.

**Elsewhere**

Finally there where no more moths, but Raven, Jinx and Kitten weren't in sight.

The rest of the Titans Started following Raven's locater.

A couple minutes later they found Raven interrogating Jinx and Kitten.

"Uggg!" Kitten complained as she struggled to get free from the tree she had been tied to.

"Where is the rest of the hive?!"

"Even though their complete idiots, I'm not going to rat them out." Jinx sighed

"Tell. Me. Or else." Raven tried to calm down but her emotions were to high.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do? Grow another pair of eyes to scare me?" Jinx taunted.

Losing herself she growled. "Yes." As a tentacle of dark energy reached out to slap or even choke her, Beastboy interfered.

"Raven No!" Beastboy pulled her down. Shaking herself out of it she returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Beastboy." She said softly.

"Hey what about me! She was about to kill me!" Jinx whined.

Raven with a small smile she wrapped dark energy around Jinx's mouth.

"Mmmmhmmm!"

Beastboy laughed. "Haahaa!"

"We're is Robypooh!" Kitten whined as Cyborg and Starfire ran up.

Starfire tired of her asking that question she answered. " Robin has gone to Gothom to help The Batman defeat the Joker. "

"What are you talking about? The Joker was put away in Arkham hours ago and Robin wasn't there." Kitten said smugly. "Don't you watch the news?"

Starfire's mouth dropped. Cyborg's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah right. Your lying Robin left for Gothom like hours ago." Beastboy said smugly

Kitten shrugged her shoulders "believe me or not it's true"

Raven had been silent. She could tell Kitten wasn't lying. She became more worried than Starfire.

* * *

><p>I put the Joker away. In a bullet proof lock this time. The man who had set the Joker free shot 3 bullets Into the lock. But who is he? He hasn't shown his face in Gothom. He had only set the Joker free. Maybe the Joker was just to distract me from something. But what? All of Gothom could be In danger if I don't find out.<p>

He didn't know Gothom and Jump city would be in danger. Great great danger.

* * *

><p>Slade's auto pilot had been driving for a while. Almost half an hour. Finally the black Lamborghini turned into a wooded area. The car drove for a while until the car turned into one story old looking building. The car turned into the drive way and the garage opened up. Parking the car inside, Slade got out, freed Robin from the hand cuff and gently threw him on the floor. Picking up the backpack Slade went inside to wait for him to wake up.<p>

**Back at the Tower much later**.

"Did you see me kick those moths but! I was like pow!" Beastboy said as he punched the air.

"Yeah but I took down most of them." Cyborg smirked.

"Did not! I did!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not!"

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled as she phased through the floor.

Beastboy and Cyborg said nothing but once again Bestboy stuck his tung out at Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled his eyes as Starfire entered the room.

"Greetings Friends." Starfire smiled

"Hey Star, you gonna order the Pizza tonight? Oh and no sardines or meat!" Beastboy shuddered.

"Pizza? Did we not have that yesterday and the day before?"

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg and Beastboy answered together.

Starfire sighed as she grabbed the phone. Flipping through the address book she looked for the P.I.Z.Z.A. Opening to the end of the book she found the R section.

She looked at the page.

Ryans workshop

Roofs

Rooters

Red Robins

Robin's cell Number

Rabbits place

"Oh Robin!" She gasped remembering. Dropping the book she ran over to the screen and called Robin. BRINNNGG BRINNNGG Beastboy covered his ears "Can't you turn that down?" He asked as he left. BRINNNGG. No answer.

"Oh why does he not answer us?" Starfire worried

"He probably can't answer., we can try and call Batman!" Cyborg suggested.

"Oh yes!" Starfire brightened up.

"But how do we call this man of Bats?" Starfire asked becoming confused

"It's Batman and I know how." Cyborg smiled

Cyborg typed rapidly on the keyboard. "And...Done!"

BRINNNGG BRINNNGG

"Oh joyful day!" Starfire exclaimed

**Meanwhile**

Batman looked up at his screen.

INCOMING CALL. CALLER: UNNOWN. SOURCE: JUMP CITY

Batman usually didn't answer unknown callers. But Robin was stationed in Jump City...

Batman reached up and excepted the call.

**Meanwhile**

"It's going through! It should be ringing in the Batcave as we speak!" Cyborg smirked

"Glorious!" Starfire smiled.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked as he and Raven entered the room.

"Why are you calling Batman" Raven asked almost angrily. She mentally shuddered remembering the bad feelings she got when he had called before.

"Robin has not answered when we have called him so we are calling The Batman." Starfire said.

Cyborg smiled noticing she said Batman right.

Raven grumbled but said nothing.

Batman excepted the call and instead of Robin, he saw 4 teenagers looking at him.

"What do you want?" Batman asked almost angry it wasn't Robin but he recognized them as Robins teammates.

Being the leader, Cyborg and spoke first. "Robin hasn't excepted our calls or called us, so we thought we call you so we could talk to him."

Batman was confused. Why would they think Robin was here?

"What are you talking about? Robin isn't here."

They gasped in shock.

"What do you mean friend Robin is not with you? He took a plane to the Gothom because you called him there! Let us talk to friend Robin!" Starfire almost yelled.

"What? I never called you." Batman realized they had been called by a imposter. "Robin is not here."

"What are you talking about dude, you called us and asked Robin to go to Gothom, This morning!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Why did I ask Robin to go to Gothom?"

Confused Cyborg answered. "because the Joker escaped and made a threat against Robin, so you asked him to come to Gothom so we wouldn't have to deal with him...don't you remember?"

"I put the Joker away hours ago, he made no threat against Robin. I never called you, it was an imposter."

Gasping and opening their mouths in shock, Cyborg spoke. "Then where is Robin?"

"And the Joker didn't break out of Arkham by himself, someone else broke him out, do you recognize him?" Batman pulled up the picture of the man in black.

"No, he's not a Jump city villain..." Cyborg trailed off

"When I zoomed in on his face I noticed that he had an eye patch over his right eye, but I don't think-"

"Wait! An eye patch over his right eye?!" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yes."

"SLADE!" The Teen Titans said together.

"Who is Slade?" Batman narrowed his eyes. Why had he never heard of that name? It's sounded familiar...

"He's Robin's arch enemy!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Yeah he's a bad dude." Beastboy confirmed.

"What does he usually wear?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Sliver armor, half mask orange half black." Cyborg continued "I can pull up a picture...there!"

Batman instantly recognized him. "Deathstroke The terminater. He's a mercenary."

"How?..." Cyborg said confused

"He's known around. Six months ago he stopped taking jobs and disappeared from the grid." Batman explained.

"So Slade broke the Joker out of prison, but who called us?"

"Well Slade is smart enough to impersonate me...I've clashed with him a time or two."

"Okay that only leaves one problem. Where is Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"He never showed up at the cave, he could be anywhere, how long ago did he fly to Gothom?"

"His flight left at 2:00pm And it's already 7:30."

"Hmmm.." Batman checked the flights. "The flight to Gothom that left at 2:00, was missing a passenger in first class." Batman paused. "Robin is still in Jump city."

"So he's stuck at the airport?" Beastboy asked.

"That's unlikely, since he's not answering your calls he was probably Kidnapped by Slade."

Starfire gasped. "Oh Robin!"

"I'm gonna give Slade a piece of my mind!" Beastboy put up his fists.

"Not like you have any to spare." Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Beastboy grumbled.

"We have to look for him! His locater has been disconnected though." Cyborg exclaimed.

"We need a lead." Batman narrowed his eyes. Why would Slade want Robin? What was he planing? They had to find Robin soon before something bad happened.

"Do you know where any of Slade's out hideouts could be.?..."

"We know where two are but they've been destroyed." Cyborg answered once more.

"Hmmm, check them just to be sure, I'll look at the security footage again. Call back when you have something." Batman turned off the connection

Cyborg was surprised he ended it so abruptly.

"Oh Robin..." Starfire worried

Raven had been silent most of the time. She didn't have any bad feelings when he had called. This was the real Batman. She hoped Robin would be okay. Wherever he was.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Robin rolled over, his vision starting to focus.<p>

"Where Am I?" (The infamous line:)

looking around all he saw was darkness. It was pitch black. Trying to remember, it all came back to him. Slade had kidnapped him. Robin Reached for his utility belt for a mini flash light. Robin felt around his pants. No belt. He had to take it off for the air port. He thought about yelling, but that would look stupid.

**Meanwhile**

Slade rapidly typed at his computer as he finished his work.

Beep Beep Beep

Looking at the monitor, his motion senses had detected movement in the garage. Robin was awake. Flipping a switch, a door swung open and a light switched on above the door. Slade amused by the confused look on Robin's face continued to watch him wonder if he should go through the door.

**Meanwhile**

Robin looked around for any source of light. It was just to dark. Not a single spec of light. Feeling around he felt a car. Trying the handels, Locked. Moving to the other wall to feel but All to suddenly a door opened and a light above it shined brightly. Looking inside it looked like a long hallway. Now more light shinned into the garage. Looking around all there was, was a Black car and a garage door that looked really strong and was padlocked shut. He had no choice but to go into the hallway. There was no escape route in here. Maybe with his utility belt but since he didn't have it, he cautiously peeked further into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Hey, hope you liked, love you all,<p>

C.C.7


	9. Flashbacks and rememberance

Merry Christmas! Hey, so glad your still reading! Also, I'm hinting at BB/Rae, should I make them a couple by the end of this Story? Or do some of you prefer Rob/Rae? Man this is a complex story! I was only planing 11 chapters, but now it looks like I'll have to do like, 20! I know, it's a little OCC, But what can I say? Oh yeah, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Robin, was my partner, my ward, my So-<p>

Was he? I took him in because he had gone through the same thing I had when I was a child. I only had Alfred. I didn't want him to end up in an orphanage. Now that I think about, he probably would of ended up in an orphanage that I sponsored.

We were distant when I first took him in. I knew he needed his space to grieve and I, or Alfred would be there for him if he needed. He rarely ever came to us though. He liked to sit in front of the fire where I put his parents picture over. He didn't have a lot of things when he came. He was in a traveling circus I guess you can't bring much. He said he had been homeschooled by his parents before they died. I asked him if wanted to go to school. He said no, but after a little while he decided he wanted to try. He stopped going after he found out I was Batman. I knew it was only a matter of time. Shortly after he became Robin, after I discovered he was investigating his parents case. He really opened up after he became Robin. I suppose it was because he told me before he found out, his role model was Batman. Or maybe it because I spent more time with him or it was because I didn't have to lie about were I was going at night. Or why I slept half the day...

He brought life to the manor. He would bring friends over, and the halls ways would be full of laughter. There where never any cookies left, much to my dismay.

But, We became distant over the years, and eventually, we argued often. So much he left. He didn't say anything. He just took his stuff and left. I thought he would come back in few days and he just wanted to blow some steam off, but he took all of his stuff and he never returned. Every time Batgirl entered the cave I hoped it was Robin. But he never returned. Superman informed me that The Teen Titans became the new protectors of Jump City and Robin was their Leader. Since Jump City was in California I knew he tried to move as far away from me as possible. I heard him whisper something before he passed out the night he left, I barely heard him, but when I heard about him In Jump, I tried to make sense of what he said.

"I...ate...o."

_I hate you._

That's the last thing he ever said to me. I have never contacted him, because I feared he still hated me and never wanted to see me again. Now some Low life Villain has Kidnapped him? The question was why. I would have to talk to the Titans again about his previous encounters with Robin. But I doubt Robin would them about it, he's not very open. I wonder were he got that...

Did he want him for ransom? Did he think if he took The Titans leader, they would fall apart?

The Titans didn't look very experienced. I shouldn't judge them for it. After all Robin is their leader, If he lead them I'm sure they are well trained. I looked at the security cameras. No leads. Unique fighting style though...

* * *

><p>He had no choice but to go into the hallway. There was no escape route in here. Maybe with his utility belt but since he didn't have it, he cautiously peeked further into the hallway.<p>

Robin cautiously peeked through the door. There was a long hall way ahead of him. He carefully stepped into it. Robin jumped as The door slammed behind him. Robin frowned. Do all the doors slam like that? He thought grumpily. Staying alert he kept walking trough the long hallway. The hallway looked old, the light became dim as he went. a lantern with a light bulb in it every few feet.

He noticed there were no windows. The stone walls and the creaky floor were kinda creepy. What did he expect from Slade? Finally he saw the end of the hall. There were two doors on each side, and in front of him was a wall, with a hand scanner. Over the hand scanner was a cover that looked like it would cover it to make the wall look, like a normal wall. Robin studied the scanner. It looked high tec. Turning to the old looking doors he tried both.

Locked.

Turning back to the scanner he wondered if he should try the hand scanner. Why else would the cover be lifted? But if it didn't except, who knows what could happen.

Well he was a super hero, he could easily defend himself if Slade's defensives kicked in. Pulling back the sleeve of his jacket he carefully pressed his hand against the scanner.

* * *

><p>"This place gives me the creeps!" Beastboy shuddered as he walked along side Cyborg,Raven and Starfire.<p>

They where searching for leads, or any sign of Slade. In Slade's old Hideout.

They where searching in the one that wasn't melted by lava.

"We have to keep searching, for a lead!" Starfire prodded

"We need to split up." Cyborg said decisively.

Looking around he didn't think they would find anything here but Batman had told them to look here and he was like the greatest detective in the world...

"Fine by me." Raven answered grabbing the opportunity to be alone.

"We should spilt up in pairs." Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Just in case"

Raven inwardly groaned knowing she'd be stuck with either Starfire or Beastboy.

"Star, come with me, Rae go with Beastboy."

Starfire floated over to Cyborg as Beastboy bounded over to Raven.

Not waiting for a signal Raven started to float away.

"Heyy! Wait for me!" Beastboy turned into a falcon and raced after her.

"I guess we go this way..." Cyborg trailed off.

"Yes, let's go." Starfire said. Memories flooded back to her as she stayed in one place for to long

**FLASHBACK**

"**Leave him alone!" Starfire yelled as she shot a star bolt at Slade and it threw him to the floor.**

**"Robin! Attack!" Slade yelled back.**

**Ignoring him, Robin desperately urged, "You have to get out of here! You don't know what those beams di-"**

**Interrupting him Cyborg said stubbornly "We know."**

**"And we don't care." Beastboy continued.**

**"You are our friend Robin." Starfire confirmed**

**"And we are not leaving without you." Raven finished.**

**"How touching, but Robin doesn't need any Friends." Slade reached over and pushed the detonator.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Star? Starfire? STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wa? Huh?" Starfire shook herself out of the remembrance.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting there with a blank face for the past minute or so."

"Oh! I'm fine thank you." Starfire weakly smiled and started to float again.

"Okay...we need to start looking around."

"For?"

"Anything suspicious."

"Oh okay." Nodding she started to look around.

It looked like they were in the main room.

A throne like steel chair sat in the middle of the back. In front were some screens, cracked and broken of course. Laying all around the floor where large gears and metal pipes.

Under all the gears and pipes, Starfire spotted something. It looked sliver and it kinda look like a jagged S.

* * *

><p>I need to find Robin. If Sade had Robin...who knows what could happen. Slade had actually been one of my mentors. When I had trained with the league of Assassins. He was ruthless, and wasn't one to give up. He wasn't that Evil in the beginning, but after what happened to his family...<p>

I'll call the Titans and ask them about his attacks later. I wonder if they'll find anything in Slade's old hideouts.

Robin will be fine. He's been through so much more than that. He's strong. He'll make it. At least till we find him.

**FLASHBACK**

**But Before he got a chance to finish The Joker got up, grabbed a gun and pointed it straight at, Robin.**

**"I've got you Now!" The Joker laughed."Time to say goodnight Birdy!"**

**Batman couldn't move. The Joker was pointing the gun straight at Robin.**

**Robin looked, well he didn't looked terrified. Robin could easily dodge Right?**

_**Click**_

**The gun was about to shoot him. But Robin just stood there.**

**Finally the ice around my shoes melted. And I pushed Robin, a second to late.**

**My push sent Robin spinning so the gun was aimed at his shoulder. The gun fired.**

**"Auhggg!" Robin screeched. As a bullet went into his arm. He fell to the ground in pain.**

**Widening my eyes, as the Joker started to laugh I punched him to the floor. Making sure he was really out this time, I went to attend to Robin. I pulled out some numbing gas poured it over Robin's arm. Taking a pair of tweezers a plucked the bullet out, just as Robin passed out. Finishing up with the gauze, I quickly took him back to the Batmoblie. Hoping he had already called the police. Fear swept through me as I carried his lifeless from. I fear he may not wake for many hours. And when he did, I'm not sure he would be okay. He has never been shot before...**

**Later at the Cave.**

**"Robin? Robin?..." I shook him awake.**

**Rubbing his eyes he squinted into the bright light over him.**

**"What? Owwww.." Feeling his arm he saw the bandage.**

**Seeing that he was fine now, I turned back to my computer.**

**Robin looked at his arm. Carefully pressing it. "Ow!"**

**"I wouldn't do that, the Numbing as long been gone.", Batman suggested**

**"Hmmmgh..." Robin grumbled**

**"Just Rest." Batman sighed as Robin tried to get up.**

**Ignoring Batman he struggled to get up.**

**"Your going to hurt your self further."**

**Ignoring him still he sat up.**

**"I'm hungry,...where is Alfred?"**

**"You ought to be," Batman paused as he walked over. "You've been out since last night."**

**"What time is it?" Robin yawned.**

**"11:24 am" Batman replied as he tossed Robin some regular clothes.**

**"Owwww" Robin said as he tried to pull of his shirt.**

**Sighing Batman came over and helped him.**

**Pulling of the remaining His remaining Clothes, he pulled on his regular clothes.**

**Laying back down Robin sighed and tried to go back to sleep.**

**Batman took his Robin outfit and stuck in a case and locked it shut.**

_**Click**_

**"Wha...why did you do that?" Robin yawned as he rolled over.**

**"I think, you shouldn't be Robin for a while..." Batman trailed off decisively.**

**"Wait what?!" Robin shot back. Almost yelling. "I'll be better, like tomorrow!"**

**"No it's not about that, you could have died tonight if it wasn't for me. You were reckless, and it almost got you killed." Batman turned away.**

**"You can't do this to me!"**

**"My decision is FINAL." Batman yelled as he pulled back his cowl to reveal his Gray/blue eyes, that had no remorse, no mercy they were cold like the night.**

**"But...but.." Robin having little strength to talk back, gathered up all the strength he had left and yelled back. "You can't do this to me! I'm Robin! You can't take that away from me!"**

**Chocking back tears he forced himself to be brave.**

**"I can do anything I want!" Batman spat back. "I'm just trying to keep you safe!"**

**"Keep me safe?! That's what this is about?! I can handle it!"**

**"Look I know this will be-" Batman's voice softened but Robin interrupted him.**

**"I hate you." Robin said quietly. Rolling over he passed out from exhaustion.**

**Batman barley heard him and dismissed it. He watched Robin passed out. Pulling a blanket over him he sighed. Turning to go change, he had an appointment at Wayne Enterprises.**

**Robin woke up a couple hours later.**

**Groaning he rolled over and sat up. He looked around, no Batman. Remembering the fight that accrued earlier, he knew if he still wanted to be Robin he would have to flee from the coop. Grabbing a nearby Batpack he piled various Batarangs and weapons into it. Trying the case with his Robin costume in it, locked.**

**Taking out a lock pick, he carefully picked it. This wasn't your normal lock. This was a Batlock. And those, are lock pick free. Unless you have a Batlock pick, and have been taught how to pick locks by the person who designed the locks...**

**_Click_.**

**Smiling he took out his Costume and relocked the case.**

**Stuffing it in the Batpack he ran upstairs to grab his laptop and other things.**

**Racing around the corner he bumped into no one other than, you guessed it, Alfred (Alfred? You thought it was gonna be Batman, didn't you? I know you did)**

**"Oh I am terribly sorry Master Richard." Eyeing his bag he continued. "Why where you running so fast? Hmm?"**

**Rubbing his shoulder he answered. "I uh like running?" He lied.**

**Not even blinking an eye Alfred crossed his arms. Moving his eyes back and forth from Robin to the bag till Robin caught it.**

**"Oh this? I'm just uh, staying at a friends house!" Robin Forced a fake smile.**

**"Your a terrible at Lying." Alfred smiled. "Master Bruce told me what happened."**

**Robin sighed. "He always does."**

**"If your leaving, I not going to stop you, not that I could anyway."**

**Robin laughed. "Thanks Alfred."**

**"Be careful." Alfred paused and sniffed the air. "I think my cookies are done, would you like some for the road?"**

**"Yes please!" The air smelled heavenly.**

**"Okay then, I shall go get them." Alfred nodded and walked off toward to Kitchen.**

**Smiling, Robin raced to his Room.**

**His room was quite large, large for his taste anyway.**

**First he grabbed his laptop. Some spare clothes, a stash of cash he had hidden and some other bathroom items. He spotted some hair gel in the back. Maybe he'd try it out, to keep his hair from getting in his face it was getting kinda long.**

**Grabbing it he shoved everything into the backpack and went to the kitchen for those cookies.**

**"Thanks for the Mmmm cookies Alfred, you always make the best.."**

**Robin stuffed them in his Backpack.**

**"Your quite Welcome." Alfred checked his watch. "You'd better be off, Master Bruce will come home soon. "**

**"Oh yeah! Goodbye Alfred!" Robin yelled over his shoulder as he raced over to the Batcave.**

**Robin jumped on a black motorcycle, and Never looked back.**

**Later when Bruce Returned.**

**Bruce's face looked tried and frustrated from the meeting. A good days sleep was in order.**

**"Good Afternoon, Master Bruce." Alfred didn't look up, he only continued to wipe the counter of cookie crumbs.**

**"Mmmghhmmm" Bruce mumbled as he went down to the Batcave to check on Robin.**

**A few minutes later.**

**"ALFRED!"**

**Alfred glanced up as Bruce stormed up to the kitchen.**

**"Yes Mas-"**

**"Where's Robin?" Bruce cut in.**

**"I'm not exactly sure." Alfred answered looking as normal as possible.**

**"You know what I mean." Bruce growled.**

**"Stop speaking in that tone, it is very rude!" Alfred ignored the Question.**

**"Fine..." Making his voice somewhat normal.**

**"Much better." Alfred looked pleased. "Now, About Master Richard. He left."**

**Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Why? When will he be back? Why didn't you call me?"**

**"I'm not sure he'll be coming back..." Alfred trailed off.**

**"What?! What happened?!" Bruce demanded.**

**"Well, I was about to go check on my cookies, when I bumped into Master Richard and I saw his bag and I assumed correctly he was leaving because the Events last night."**

**"And you didn't stop him?!" Bruce muttered.**

**"What could I have done? Held a gun to his head until you returned?"**

**(Your amaze if you caught that!)**

**"You could off called me." Bruce reasoned**

**"By the time you got here he would of been long gone." Alfred paused. "Don't worry Master Bruce, He can take care of himself, who knows he might me back in a few days." Alfred laid a hand on him.**

**"I hope your right." Bruce ended. "Now what about those cookies?"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Batman smiled Remembering there where no cookies left.

He reached up and pressed the intercom.

"Ah Master Bruce, I have just made some fresh cookies, would you like some?"

"Bring them down."

"Of course." Alfred ended the intercom.

* * *

><p>Under all the gears and pipes, Starfire spotted something. It looked sliver and it kinda look like a jagged S.<p>

Lifting the pipe and gears with her superhuman strength, she pulled out she styled S.

"Whatcha got there?" Cyborg asked noticing her lift the pipes and gears.

Showing it to Cyborg she silently floated to the ground.

"Oh Robin..."

"Come on Star we gotta keep looking!" Cyborg paused. "You know the faster we look the faster we find a lead the faster we find Robin!"

Starfire brightened up slightly. "Oh yes, I suppose your correct."

**_Meanwhile_**.

Raven floated uneasily around the abandoned lair. They would find nothing here. She was sure of it. There hadn't been a presence since the day Robin inhaled that dust.

"Yo Raven! Raaaavvveen!"

Raven glanced down at Beastboy. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look at this!"

She looked over to where an excited Beastboy was pointing.

From afar it didn't look like anything. But When she looked closer she saw some old papers slightly crumpled in the corner.

Well he was a super hero, he could easily defend himself if Slade's defensives kicked in. Pulling back the sleeve of his jacket he carefully pressed his hand against the scanner.

Robin readied himself for the defensives. But it never came.

_Beep_

It scanned his hand, and the lights turned green. The wall seemed to start to move.

Robin stepped back. Suddenly the whole wall moved up into the ceiling as elevator hidden behind the wall came into view.

"Whoa..." Robin slightly amazed. He looked at the Elevator. What was a Elevator doing in a one story building?!

_Ding_

The Elevator opened and Robin looked inside. On the side of the wall were floor buttons that went all the way from ground level to level 4.

At the Batcave

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"The Bat wave!" Alfred exclaimed as he set down the cookies.

Batman typed rapidly on the computer for more information.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are Robbing the museum again." Batman managed to muffle out as he got up and raced to the Batmoblie.

"Do be caref-" Alfred warned but he was already gone.

"One of these days." Alfred shook his head. " you'll come home with more than just a bruise and a gash or two, And I won't be able to patch you up so easily."

"Maybe it was time to get back in touch with Dr. Leslie." Alfred thought as he munched on the cookies.

**Elsewhere**.

"Look at all the pretties!" Harley Quinn squealed as she swung her hands through a display of diamonds and jewels.

"Hurry up! The Bat could be here soon!" Ivy whispered as she loaded her plant toxins in her bag.

"Okay okay." She mumbled as she grabbed the jewels.

"Let's go!" Ivy beckoned to Harley.

They sprinted toward the vine that went through the ceiling.

"Iv...y!" Harley stuttered.

"What?!"

"Look!" She pointed over to the Bat ears sticking out behind the vine.

Ivy smiled. "Oh goody, we get to play with our Bat Friend!" She said darkly.

"Yeah, come on out batsy!" Harley teased.

But the Bat ears never moved. No witty come back no threat.

Confused Ivy grew a staff and went to go whack Batman on the head.

"Careful Red." Harley whispered.

Inching over Ivy raised her staff and, CLUNK!

The Bat ears broke off the vine they had been stapled to.

"Batman is playing a trick on us!"

"Come on out Batman!" Ivy taunted. "Don't be such a coward!"

_Pit it pat pit pat_

"What was that?" Harley listened.

"Ah! Can't you feel it? It's Rain! So refreshing!" Ivy gleamed with satisfaction.

"Yeah, where gonna get wet on the way home..." Harley mumbled "and I just washed the car!"

"I told you to wait! Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen for Batm- Auhhg!" Ivy screeched as Batman threw Baterangs at her, pinning her clothes to the wall.

"Red!" Harley flipped over to Batman trying to land a kick.

Batman dodged easily. "Is the Joker going after Robin?!" He demanded.

"Why?" She landed a kick to Batman's side.

"I got a tip." Batman pinned her to the wall.

"Well it was wrooonng!" She laughed As Ivy broke free from the Baterangs.

Quickly cuffing her to the wall he prepared to deal with Ivy.

"Heyyy!" Harley complained. Sighing she dug out her hair pin.

Vines shot out at Batman. Dodging them he took out a special Baterang.

This wouldn't work unless he got it in the right spot...

A vine shot at his feet tripping him, but as he fell he aimed the Baterang at the plant Ivy was standing on.

"Yeah right, a Baterang won't do anything to my Precious plants!" Ignoring it she picked up Batman with a Vine...

The Baterang hit, And gas seeped out of it. The plants wrinkled and withered.

Batman dropped to the floor.

"What have you done to my baby's!" Ivy cried.

"Plant killer." Batman explained.

Harley had finally broke free and gestured over to Ivy as she climbed up the vine.

Nodding Ivy ran over to the vine as Batman raced after her.

Harley dropped a gas bomb and Batman couldn't see.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

Sighing Batman looked around. At least they didn't make off with the gems...

Most of the damage was in the roof. The vines where gone. And broken glass scattered the floor.

Batman sighed not waiting for Gordon, he had to get home and look for leads.

Still raining, it soaked his face. It seeped into his suit Making him feel cold.

He had parked in crime ally. It was just close enough to the museum. Jumping down from the roof he spotted a figure next his car, unbolting his wheels!

He had already taken 3 wheels off.

As he walked up to the car the figure was startled as he spoke. "Unreal..." Batman was to surprised. The figure looked guiltily as ever. But what surprised him most? That this figure, was just a little boy, that looked no younger than 12, looked like he lived on the streets. His hair was thoroughly soaked and water dripped in his face.

He backed up and dropped the tool in his hand. "Heh, heh..." He said nervously.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

Wincing he answered. "It's Jas..on sir...I really sorry, I'll just putt these back on for y-" Jason rambled.

"Were are your parents?" Batman interrupted.

Jason looked to the ground. "D...d...dead..." He stuttered.

At that moment, Batman looked at him with pity.

* * *

><p>Heyyyy...so yeah I've been planing for Jason to be in this story, ever since I started it. He"ll play a part in this story. Yeah I know your wondering how. But no spoilers!<p>

Oh yeah Review or something...


	10. A fantasy and realities

Probably should read entire Authors note, it's got important stuff in it.

Yo! Ha ha I'm laughing right now. Anyway you guys are awesome, and all that. You know my Great Aunt or something she has an actual Bat living in her house! It poops a lot. So I was thinking, how often do the Bats and poop in the Batcave? Thats why I think Alfred cleans up poop a lot. It's pretty cool I met an actual Bat though. It's really, scary it looks frightening. Idk if I'm just being a baby or their just bleh, but oh well. I'm writing this on iPad. Like the whole story I've written on a iPad. Ikr? It's not hard, I don't have a laptop anyway. Hey have you checked out my other story's? Well, just check out " It still hurts" not the other one, let's just say, that was my first one and I didn't have any practice. ..anyway... I made some stuff up about Jason's parents, to make things more interesting, so I changed up his past. Also, I'm still hinting Rae/Rob and Rae/BB. Tell me what you want already! Or I will choose by the next chapter. Omg, did I just ramble? My bad. Okay fine I'll let you read the story now, reading my ramblings is the least you can do because I'm giving you the best story ever...oh yeah I don't own Teen Titans...

* * *

><p>Jason looked to the ground. "D...d...dead..." He stuttered.<p>

At that moment, Batman looked at him with pity.

(So, I'm gonna try writing it in like P.O.V's so this is Batman's pov...)

I looked down at him. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Sorrow written all over his face.

"Where do you live?" I softened, But still keeping my odious manner. But I already knew the answer.

"The street sir." Jason managed to say.

Frowning that I was right, I thought maybe I could clean him up and take him to an orphanage...just so he wouldn't be a criminal when he grew up. At least that's what I told myself.

I Pressed my intercom that was imbedded in my cowl.

"Alfred," I paused waiting for the respond. Jason looked somewhat confused.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Can you, send the extra car?" I'll trick Barry or Clark into fixing the car later at super speed.

"No, it's under repairs, I can send the motorcycle..."

"Fine, send it to crime ally..." I ended it, leaving a much confused Alfred to send the bike.

Turning back to Jason I spoke with a hint of Kindness. "Why where you trying to steal my tires?"

"S..o I could sell them..." He replied honestly.

"He's gonna bring me to the police...and put me in jail!" Jason thought worriedly.

He didn't try to run, for the things he heard about Batman where to horrible to believe.

I was a about to answer back, but bright lights shown into the ally.

It stopped, as I beckoned to Jason. "Get on." I commanded.

Not knowing whether it was cool or really bad, Jason climbed up behind me. To scared to refuse.

I drove straight to the cave. As we went the other direction of the police station, Jason sighed with relief.

As we arrived at the cave, Jason stayed silent to Amazed to speak.

His mouth gaping, as we slowed down and stopped.

"Alfred," I got of the bike.

"Yes Mast-..." Alfred paused, surprised that there was a little boy on the back of the Motorcycle.

"Can you, clean him up?" I gestured over to Jason.

"Of course." Alfred looked at me confused. "Come this way." Alfred beckoned to Jason.

"I'll explain later..." I trailed off.

Jason slowly followed Alfred. As they walked up the stairs, I called up the justice league.

"So who is Batman anyway?" Jason asked Alfred.

"That is not my secret to tell." Alfred answered solemnly.

As they approached the one of the guest rooms, Jason asked. "What are you guys gonna do to me?"

"Well first, where gonna clean you up." Alfred ushered him into the room.

"Wait here." Alfred left the room. Jason needed new clothes that was for sure. Maybe Richard's old clothes would fit him...

Jason stood alone in the guest room. He looked around. He felt very small in the large room.

The bed was huge. Expensive paintings covered the walls. A vase and a empty picture frame stood on the empty dresser.

There was a desk on the side of the room. Next to it was closet. On the other side of the room was a bathroom. Jason peeked inside. It looked like an expensive hotel Bathroom. A large tub, a clear glass shower, a sink, with a dental kit, soap, Shampoo and conditioner, a razor, hair gel, towels, and a comb sitting on it. And a toilet in the corner of course.

"If you want to take care of business," Alfred silently walked up behind him surprising him. "You are most welcome to."

"Ohh, yeah..sure." Jason replied startled.

Handing him the clothes and pushing him all the way In, Alfred gestured to the shower. "I suggest, you take a shower." Closing the door Alfred left him to do his business. Meanwhile he prepared some food for him.

"Wow..." He awed. It had been some time since he had taken a real shower. Grabbing the soap and Shampoo and conditioner, he turned the shower the hottest it would go, and basked in the warm water.

About half an hour later, he got out of the shower, feeling refreshed he pulled on his new clothes and Combed his hair.

Stepping outside of the guest room, he smelled something heavenly in the air. Following his nose, he ended up In the kitchen just in time to see Alfred set a plate of fresh Pancakes on the table.

Nodding Alfred pushed the plate over to him as Jason sat down. Wolfing them down, Jason looked up for more. Almost laughing, he poured him some orange juice and gave him a second plate of Pancakes.

Leaving Jason to eat, Alfred left for the Batcave for an explanation.

**Meanwhile**.

"I doubt it." I said in monotone to Flash.

"I could do it right now, and be back at the watchtower in 3 seconds." Flash bragged.

"And deliver it back to the Batcave?"

"Um, Yeah!"

"Prove it." I never changed my tone.

3 seconds later...

"Ha! I told you I could do it!" Flash smiled proudly.

I turned around to see the Batmoblie siting behind me, with the wheels back on.

"Of course you did it. Thanks for fixing my car." I said normally.

"Wait, what?!"

I ended it immediately, as Alfred walked up behind me.

"Yes?" I sensed his foot steps.

"The Boy." Alfred asked.

I sighed. I decided not to tell him the whole version. "His parents are dead." I stated.

"Okay, and?" Alfred prodded.

"He'll go to the orphanage tomorrow." I promised.

Not sure what Alfred thought, I could tell he knew I didn't tell him everything.

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred shook his head. "Whatever you think is best."

"He's probably done eating, what shall I do with him now?"

"Ask him if he wants to sleep." I paused. I wonder what happened to his parents... "If he doesn't, bring him back down, don't let him know I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Naturally." Alfred turned to go check on the boy.

"Oh and see if he'll tell you his last name!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Of course." Alfred was already halfway up the stairs.

Alfred found the boy staring up at paintings on the wall.

"Hey." He acknowledged softly as Alfred walked in.

"Would you like to take a nap?"

Jason not realizing how tired he was, yawned. "Oh yeah yeah, sure."

Alfred guided him back to the guest room. "What is your full name?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Uh, Todd. Jason Todd." He answered tiredly.

Smiling Alfred stopped at the door and ushered him in. "Have a good rest Master Jason." Closing the door behind him he left Jason to sleep.

"Master Jason?" He thought confused. "Weird.."

He looked at the large bed. It looked so comfy... He walked over and sat on it. It was like a bed of marshmallows...ZZZZzzzzzzzz...he fell right to sleep.

**Meanwhile**.

"Todd." Alfred announced.

I looked at him Confused.

"That's his last name. Jason Todd."

"Oh. Thanks Alfred. I take it went to sleep?"

"Yes, he fell asleep right away." Alfred responded.

"Hmm. Let's see if his story checks out." I answered looking up his name.

Alfred started to clean up Bat poop while I looked. They sure pooped a lot...

I finally found his parents. "Oh my..." I was startled at what I was looking at.

* * *

><p>She looked over to where an excited Beastboy was pointing.<p>

From afar it didn't look like anything. But When she looked closer she saw some old papers slightly crumpled in the corner.

"What is all that?" Raven asked slightly curious.

"It looks like newspapers, and some old Mail..." Beastboy fumbled through it.

"Anything interesting?" With a closer look she saw tipped over trash can nearby.

"I don't think so. It looks like houses for sale..."

"Wait, houses for sale?"

"Yeah, why?.." Beastboy didn't seem interested.

"Are there any circled? Or highlighted?" Raven came over to see herself.

"No...oh here's one. Right here." He pointed.

Raven floated over and started to study it.

"It's says, lair for sale..." She looked the address. "I think We should go check this out..."

"Should we call the others?" Beastboy pulled out his communicator.

"Not yet." Raven looked through the pile. "let's keep looking."

"Okay." Beastboy opened a nearby letter.

"Look at this!" Beastboy laughed "He never paid his electric bill!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course not, He's a Villain remember?"

"Yeah, I Knew that..." Beastboy said unconvincingly.

"There's nothing really else here..." Raven turned over the last few pages.

"Okay let's go find the others, and look up the address!" Beastboy pulled out the communicator again.

"Cy? Star?"

"What's up dude?" Cyborg answered.

"We found something, where are you? Did you find anything?"

"No we didn't find anything, we're by the exit."

"Wait, witch one?"

"There's only one exit dude!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...k meet yah there." Beastboy closed the communicator.

"Let's go." He told Raven as she ripped out the address from the newspaper.

**Later at the Tower**

"Have you looked up the address yet?" Raven asked as she poured some tea.

"Yeah I'm doing it right now." Cyborg answered.

"Mmmm..." Raven sipped at her steaming hot tea.

"The address is on the other side of town..." Cyborg trailed off.

"So?"

"And, it's underground." Cyborg looked at her with doubt.

* * *

><p>The Elevator opened and Robin looked inside. On the side of the wall were floor buttons that went all the way from ground level to level 4.<p>

Robin stepped out of the elevator weighing his options.

He could go to a different level and wing it...

He should try kicking down one of the doors first.

Walking over to the right he kicked down, well at least he tried to kick down the door.

BAM! His foot came down on the door.

Electric sparks shot out of no where.

"Auuugh!" Robin screeched as he got shocked.

"That didn't work..." He thought. Not wanting to try kicking the other door for obvious reasons, he turned back to the elevator.

He walked back into the elevator. Feeling brave he pushed level 1.

Nothing happened. The button didn't light up like it was supposed to.

Confused he pressed it again. Nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, he pressed level 2. Again nothing happened.

Growing frustrated, he decided to try to escape through the hall way some how. But before he could step out, the doors slammed shut and the level 4 button lit up.

"Hey!" The doors wouldn't open. There wasn't a escape hatch...

Robin prepared himself for, well he didn't really know what to expect.

By now he was almost to level 4...he stood to the side to hide just In case...

The doors slowly opened...Robin peeked into the darkness. The only light was in the dim elevator.

There where like no windows...it was weird. The elevator doors threatened to close, locking him in. Without thinking he quickly stepped into the darkness as the doors closed at super speed.

"Geez..." He thought. Now he couldn't see at all. This wasn't necessarily bad.

Now he could remain undetected if he switched into Ninja mode. (Haha I'm so funny.)

With his arms out he walked forward.

Turning to the right he felt for a wall.

"Oooff!" He bumped into something. It felt metallic, he felt around, it was in the shape of a person..."Ah!" He yelled

Backing up quickly he aimed a kick to its face.

* * *

><p>"And, it's underground." Cyborg looked at her with doubt.<p>

"What'd ya find?" Beastboy interrupted as he and Starfire walked in.

"The lair, that was circled." Cyborg answered. "Is on the other side of town, and it's Underground.

"Let us quickly go!" Starfire responded.

"Not yet..." Cyborg shot her down.

Seeing Starfire disappointment Raven added." We need a plan, we can't just go barging into Slade's lair."

"I suppose your correct." She sighed.

"It would be wise." Raven paused making an effect. "To consult Batman before hand."

"So like a backup just in case?" Beastboy caught on.

"Kind of, Batman is across the U.S.A he can't really help us, but he could send somebody that could be here in a flash."

"Superman?" Beastboy asked ignorantly.

As everyone else laughed, Raven rolled her eyes. "The Flash."

"Ooooohhh. Okay." Beastboy said in understanding.

"I still think Superman would of been cooler." Beastboy frowned.

"The closest where gonna get to Superman is Superboy, B." Cyborg laughed at his own joke. (Yeah I didn't laugh either)

"What is the wrong with the Flash?" Starfire asked. "Why is the Super, man the cooler?"

"Let me tell you Star." Beastboy prepared to give Starfire a long lecture on how he thought Superman was better than The Flash.

Usually Robin would help her escape these lectures and give her the short version. But he wasn't here right now.

"It all started when they had this race,"Beastboy started off putting an arm around her he went deep into his lecture. As they walked out the door. Leaving Raven and Cyborg alone.

"Hmm That's weird." Cyborg mumbled.

"What?" Raven asked Stirring her almost empty Tea cup.

"The lair was purchased right before the one we where just at was destroyed." Cyborg raised his eye brow.

Raven remained silent As she poured more tea. Using her dark magic she grabbed a soda from the fridge and tossed it over to Cyborg.

Cyborg almost missing it, Caught it mid air. "Thanks." He twisted of the top till it made that satisfying

Stfffszt sound. Taking a gulp or two, he turned back to the computer.

"So what do you think about it?" Should we go check it out? What if Slade has something against Robin again and makes him fight us again? You know it's possible. I don't think he'd try the microscopic probes, because we already know how to defeat them, and even take them out of our blood, but what if it's a trap? I don't-"

Raven stopped his ranting by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"When's the last time you slept? She asked looking into his bloodshot eye.

Cyborg sighed. "I don't know, the morning we found out Robin was missing."

"That was almost two days ago." She narrowed her eyes. "Get some rest. You can't think straight when you haven't slept, I know. I've seen it in Robin, and I've done it myself once or twice."

"Is that why there are two of you?" Cyborg yawned.

Shaking her head she chanted. "Azerarth Metrion Zinthos." A portal opened.

Nodding she gestured him in.

"Wait, where does it go?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"Your room." She said in duh voice.

"Oh. Okay." He walked through it. And disappeared with the portal.

She stood there for moment thinking about Robin.

"I know your there." Raven sensed a presence she couldn't believe.

"Took you long enough babe." A figure emerged from the shadows.

Robin stepped into the light. And walked up to her putting his ever so light arm around her.

"Robin..." She stopped.

"So, why don't we lock the doors and-" Robin cut of.

He started saying, "Rae? Raven? Raven?!" Suddenly he turned green...

Shaking herself out of the fantasy she studied the figure yelling at her.

"Raven? You okay? I've been yelling at you, and you have been just standing there, with a blank face..." Beastboy trailed of.

"I'm fine. I thought you were with Starfire?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh, she had to go to the Bathroom." Beastboy explained.

She needed to meditate. She needed to be alone, before something exploded in her, her emotions where going crazy.

"I made you some tea." Beastboy nodded over to the table with a steaming cup on it. "I tried some, I don't know why you like it, it made me feel all calm and weird... I like sweet ice tea, peach is my favorite flavor..." (that's my Fave.). "But I would have to add more sugar if somebody else makes it, they never put enough... " he stopped rambling and looked up at Raven. She had her eyes closed and she stopped floating.

"Thanks for the Tea." She said as she picked it up on her way to her room.

"Your welcome...I wonder if Star is done." He said as he wondered off.

"Ugg." Raven mumbled as she flew to her room. Why did she have that vision of Robin? She didn't even like Robin. Was her emotions trying to tell her something?

She thought if she was attracted to anyone, it would be Beastboy when he wasn't being a compete doofus, he was actually nice. But he like being the class clown than anything else. She sipped the Tea. Mmmm...just right.

She passed Starfire's room. As she did she sensed a figure. "Starfire?"

"Shush you!" Starfire whispered.

"Why are you Hiding?" Raven asked not changing her tone.

"I'm hiding from friend Beastboy, he will not leave me alone!" Starfire sighed.

"Leave a note saying you went to the mall." Raven suggested

"That would be an untruth!" Starfire exclaimed. "Unless, I actually went! Will you go with me?!."

"Uh..." As Raven was about say No way, she was interrupted.

"There you are!"

"Eeep!" Starfire jumped up and flew away as fast as she could

"What's with her?" Beastboy asked.

"You scarred her." Raven simply stated.

"Oh. Oh well." Beastboy shrugged. Beastboy noticed her empty cup.

"Here." He said he took her cup. "I'm going to kitchen anyway."

And he walked off.

Raven stunned, she floated back to her room.

Meditating seemed so far away. Her mind was scrambled. No, she couldn't have feelings...she needed to keep her emotions in check...what was happening to her? Maybe she should talk to someone. Someone who had gone through what she had gone through. Someone who understood. But there was no one. But, there was someone that would have to do.

Mom.

It was time to pay a visit the once grand Azerath

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey! So, it's getting interesting...so like review and tell me what pairing I should do.


	11. Arella

Sup peeps! I'm sitting in a pizza restaurant, writing this about to update. You know why? Cause I don't have wifi where I currently live! Uggg...and yeah enjoy and I don't own teen titans, if I did, I have a lot more episodes focused around Robin, cause he's amaze.

* * *

><p>It was time to pay a visit the once grand Azerath.<p>

Raven prepared everything she needed to open a portal to Azerath. Last time she had seen her mother was right before her father had used her as a portal. She had told her that the prophecy would be fulfilled, and there was no stopping it. She had been right. But, they defeated Trigon in the end. The prophecy was fulfilled, Trigon did take over the earth, but not for very long. Her mother did not have very good advice last time, but maybe this time she would. After all this wasn't about an all powerful being wanting to take over earth and turn her into a portal, it was about mortals. And mortals, shouldn't be that hard.

"Azerath.." She chanted slowly As a portal slowly opened. Would her mother even want to see her?

"Metrion..." The portal opened wider. Her eyes shut. What if she wasn't there?

"Zinthos.." The portal opened halfway. Her eyes glowed. Of course she was there, where else could she go?

"Azerath, Azerath Azerath!" The portal opened all the way, as she slowly flew through it. It's to late now.

Raven disappeared into the realm of Azerath.

"Raven?" Starfire asked as she politely knocked on the door. "Friend Raven?"

"You never answered my question, and it is becoming hard to hide from friend Beastboy." She paused waiting for respond. But none came.

"Whatcha Doing?" An energetic voice behind her asked that sounded like it had eaten twelve bags of skittles. (I just made you hungry!).

"Oh!" Starfire sighed. "I am trying to talk to Raven, but she does not answer!"

"Let me try." Beastboy cracked his knuckles. "Yo! Raven! Open up!" He pounded his fists against the door.

_Creeek_

"Ah!" Beastboy yelped at the sound and backed up into Starfire's arms.

The door started to creek open. "Friend Raven! Joyous! Do you wish to-"

Starfire stopped when she didn't see Raven. "Raven?"

"Dude, I don't think she's home." Beastboy looked inside the empty room. Books were scattered around the room in Raven's haste to find her spell book. Sand was spilled in a circle in one corner of her room. Her bed was messy, and piled with more books.

"I don't think I've ever seen Raven's room this messy!" Beastboy fumbled his head.

"We do not see Raven's room very often yes?"

"Yeah I guess...looks like she's not home..."

"Where do you think she has gone?" Starfire worried.

"She probably fine, probably in another dimension. Or something. Where ever she is, she'll have a big mess to clean up when she gets back." Beastboy shook his head.

**Meanwhile**

Azerath. Hopefully her mother was still were she found her last time. She flew straight to it. "Mother?" Only seeing a few doves, she asked one nearby, "I don't suppose you've seen my mother?"

"Nope!" The bird answered back.

"What?..." Backing up astonished. "Did you just speak?" She must of been hearing things.

"Yep! No haven't seen no one for a while. You like awful! When's the last time you slept? Huh? Obviously it's making you go insane, talking to a bird and all."

Raven narrowed her eyes. Someone was playing with her. "Stop it! Who ever you are! Show yourself!"

"Sweetie, please." A voice she recognized spoke from behind her. "Don't be such a stick in the mud." The voice evilly crackled. As the bird turned black, and it's eyes red, Raven spun around.

"What have you done to her?!" Raven angrily yelled at four Red eyes.

"I have done nothing. When I arrived, she fled to somewhere I don't have any power. That is not many places. One of them, is Earth. But." He paused.

"I have all my power here! And coming here was the mistake of your life, and it will cost you yours." He said vengefully.

"No!" Raven started to back away. She had to get back to earth. "Leave me alone!"

He started to laugh evilly as he set loose an army of fire soldiers to go after her.

She ran for her life. Shielding her self, she sprinted toward the exit. The fire soldiers banged against her shield. She was almost there. The shield grew weaker as the soldiers pounded against it. The shield broke. She could see the portal. Fire grabbed at her. One soldier caught her leg, and started to pull her back. "No!"

"Stop this madness!" Voice rang out. The soldiers disappeared. Raven fell to the ground.

Raven looked up to see the one she had been looking for. "Mo-"

"Come on." She interrupted. "We have to go. It isn't safe here any longer."

Taking her hand they fled through the portal.

* * *

><p>I finally found his parents. "Oh my..." I was startled at what I was looking at.<p>

Willis and Catherine Todd.

Willis Todd found dead.

Catherine Todd unknown.

Willis Todd? I couldn't believe it. Why didn't I recognize his last name before?

That little boy upstairs was the son of a long time enemy of mine. And a good friend. It was time to figure out just what had happened to Jason.

What did Willis die of? It didn't say. But I can hack into the governments records.

I think I got it.

Willis Todd. Dead. Cause of death.

Beaten to death.

"..." I couldn't say anything. But what about his mother?

It says she hasn't been seen in 12 years. It doesn't say anything about a son. The boy could of been lying. But he was about 12 years old. And the resemblance to his father seemed about right. His mother didn't look anything like him. I guess that happens sometimes...

I should go ask him some questions. He should be waking up by now.

I waltzed upstairs. It felt weird that he only knew me by that I was Batman. I would have to keep him a few more days, for questioning.

I opened his door. He was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. Maybe I'm a little early...

"He just fell asleep." Alfred spoke up behind me. "You haven't been working long."

I looked at him. "What time is it?"

"3:30 am." Alfred checked his watch.

"You should get some sleep. Gothom has been quite peaceful tonight." Alfred suggested.

Ignoring his suggestion I spoke. "His father is Willis Todd."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. He's dead now though." I sighed. Maybe I should rest for a little while...

"I'm not surprised." Alfred tsked

I shrugged and made my way over to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Oooff!" He bumped into something. It felt metallic, he felt around, it was in the shape of a person..."Ah!" He yelled<p>

Backing up quickly he aimed a kick to its face.

It crumbled to the ground with a loud clank.

Realizing it was just some armor, Robin backed away as the lights started to flicker.

"Robin." A voice said behind him. As the lights continued to flicker.

Spinning around he was face to face with his worst enemy. "Robin Robin Robin." He tsked. "What am I going to do With you?"

"How about let me go?" Robin aimed a kick to Slade.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Slade easily caught it. And threw him backwards.

They continued to fight. "This is useless."

"Why?" Robin asked suspiciously as he ducked a blow.

"I know your not going to win, and you know it to. You just don't want to believe it."

Slade grabbed his foot and threw him against the wall.

Out of breath Robin narrowed his eyes. "Your wrong."

"Out of breath already? And I thought you said we were evenly matched." He taunted.

Ignoring him, Robin focused on landing a hit.

Slade grabbed him from behind. "I've said it before. You will see things my way, this is your new life, and you will learn to like it."

Slade threw him to the floor. And walked off. Robin, being who he is, couldn't let it end like this.

Running up behind him he managed to kick him from behind. But it only unsettled him a couple seconds.

Quickly, Slade was able to catch Robin's arm. "Nice try." Slade threw him to the floor once more.

Slade disappeared into the darkness before Robin could get back up. Dusting of his pants, Robin noticed the lights had stopped flickering. He could barley see but it was enough. He looked around. knights armor where lined up against the walls. One of them had been knocked of the stand...the room looked like a sparing room. Two doors on one side of the wall. Once again no windows. A dim light above one of the doors looked like they only source of light. It had more of a metal look than old fashioned like it had been upstairs. Robin walked up to the doors. And tried the one to the right. It creaked open. Of course it was dark inside.

He felt around for a switch. You'd think the switch would be outside of the room...

Before finding it he bumped into something, it felt metal, round like a large bowl of some sort. A bar hung out over it. What in the world? We're was the light switch?

Finally next to the door he found a light switch. When he switched it on nothing happened. When he tried to switch it off, he couldn't. Suddenly, he heard a fissst sound. A small light that was quite dim lit up in the corner of the room. It was inside a metal looking lantern. It looked like the lantern lit up with fire. Okay then...

The metal round bowl he had felt earlier, was sink. Next to it, a toilet, and a shower. It all looked like it was fashioned from the future. Everything looked metal. The dim light was driving him crazy. And don't get him started on the fact that there where no windows.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Robin tried the other door.

It creaked opened. What did all the doors creak?! Once again, it was dark as hell. (Hey, hell is supposed to be pretty dark.)

Looking for the light switch next to the door, he switched it on. It flickered on. "WHY ARE ALL THE LIGHTS SO DIM!" Robin thought. This was driving him insane.

Looking in the small room, he saw a small twin bed in the corner, (why do they call them twin beds? It's not like twins could both fit on them...or could they?)

A bed side table and a closet across the room. He noticed his bag on top of the bed. Okay...he would come back for it later when he had found an escape route.

Leaving the room, he decided to try to escape. The elevator would open, figures.

The sparing room was, just a sparing room. Nothing else. No exits no nothing. He tapped the walls. No hollow walls...he was trapped. There was nothing he could do about it. Narrowing his eyes, furrowing his eye brows and clenching his fists, he stalked back to his backpack. What could he do? Robin pulled out his laptop. And decided to try the Wifi.

His computer screen read,

Nearby Wifi connections.

Slade's lair.

No other known connections.

"I bet I could hack it..." Robin started to hack it. It took him awhile, but it gave him something to do.

Slade watched Robin try and hack his internet. He knew he would try to. That's why he had put up the highest security on it. It was a test. His hacking skills were pretty good. It would come in use when he needed to hack into Batman's computer later.

* * *

><p>"Come on." She interrupted. "We have to go. It isn't safe here any longer."<p>

Taking her hand they fled through the portal. Once they'd reached the other side, they where back in Raven's room.

"How.?..." Raven cut off. Her room was a mess. Her door was slightly ajar. How had her Mother known she was in Azerath?

"Listen I have something very important to tell you." She paused. "But I can see you won't listen as well until I answer your questions." She closed the door with her magic.

Raven took the chance to speak. "How did you know I was in Azerath?"

"I did a spell, so I would be able to sense when someone went into Azerath." She answered simply.

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"That is the important thing I have to tell you."

Her mother looked different than when she saw her last. She looked worried and tired.

Raven nodded waiting for her mother to tell her.

"Your father, has come back to Azerath. We can not stay there any longer. He can not kill you, but he can harm you." Pausing she sighed. "He can't come to earth, after you banished him forever. After you did that, he became vengeful. And he went to go kill me. I fled before he had the chance. we can not leave earth. But, his banishment will be broken if you die. I have been dwelling on earth for a time, I have not told you, because I wanted to keep you out of this as long as possible."

Her mother took a breath.

"But I thought the only way for him to come here was through a portal!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes, but he can summon a portal anytime now, after he used you."

"Oh. So where have you been living?" Raven asked.

"Oh I've been around. It doesn't really matter. Now don't leave Earth, whatever you do." She resumed.

"Okay." Raven answered lightly.

Sighing her mother looked into Raven eyes. "Now, what's troubling you dear? You came to Azerath for a reason."

Raven sighed. What her mother had spoken to her about was much more important than what she had come to her for.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Raven lied.

"Stop that. I can sense that something troubles you."

Raven forgotten that other people could sense how you felt besides her.

"Is it about That Robin boy?" She interrupted her thoughts. "I don't sense him in this Tower."

Raven turned paler than usual. She had forgotten that Robin had gone missing in the mist of everything that had happened.

"Kind of." Raven finally explained. "I had a vision Of him. He acted like...he was my boyfriend or something. And I can't have feelings. You know what happens when-"

"Raven dear, let me tell you a story." She interrupted. She Motioned her to sit down.

"A long time ago, there was this girl. She was about your age. She met this sweet boy, and fell in love. He was so perfect in every way. She thought they would get married. He was too good to be true. Because it was. He wanted her to have a daughter, to become a portal. So he could take over earth."

Raven knew this story. She knew it well.

"So one day, he got her in bed. She realized to late who he really was. She became pregnant with a daughter. She was to scared to abort, so nine months later she had a daughter. And named her Raven. The prophecy was foretold at her birth. Raven had dark powers like her evil father. Her mother wanted to flee to a place where they could be safe. She heard about this place, called Azerath. She called her friend that knew much about it. The Azeraths took pity on them, and gave them a safe place to live, and powers to protect herself. But, when Raven grew older and the prophecy only a year away, he found a way to come to Azerath and take it over. She told Raven to flee to Earth, and to try to stay hidden. She stayed in Azerath to try to save it. Azerath was destroyed. The time came for the prophecy to fulfilled. She came to her mother, but she could not help her. It was to be fulfilled, that was her very purpose. And it was. But her friends believed they could stop her father from taking over. Even when Raven had lost all faith. They where brave, and they saved the world. And I am so proud, you did something I could never accomplish. I could not save Azerath. But you saved the world, and everyone in it."

Her mother wiped a tear forming in her eye.

"You where so brave, and did something I never thought you could do. You can do anything dear. So be brave, control it. And you just might find romance isn't so hard. Your in the right place. Your friends will help you. And I will always be here if you need it."

Raven smiled. "Thank you mother."

"Anytime dear. Now if we are done, I must be along for I will miss an appointment." She smiled and opened a portal. "Goodbye Dear. And remember, if you have confidence, you can control your powers." She stepped through and was gone.

* * *

><p>Hey! Where's my review! I can't believe you! Anyway thnx for reading!<p> 


	12. Goodbye Jason, For now

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. You know why? I had this chapter all ready a couple days ago, and then when I was about to update I accidentally deleted it! The whole chapter gone! I had to write it all over again! And my genius is only good for 15 minutes per day. (Jk jk!) but I had to write again and I lost some things cause I forgot what I wrote! :( oh well I have written it all over again now though. So read and just remember I wrote this chapter twice!

P.s I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce."<p>

Light shinned through the window straight at me. And rolled over trying to shield myself from it.

"Do you even know what time it is?"

I squinted into the bright light, only after to shut my eyes quickly.

"Master Bruce the boy."

I rolled over to look at Alfred. "What about him?" I spat out trying to shield my eyes from the light.

"He's awake." Alfred tapped his foot impatiently.

I groaned as I rolled over. Apparently Alfred wasn't going to let me sleep today.

I sat up and scowled at Alfred. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, dizzy because I had gotten up to fast.

I splashed water on my face. "Bring him down to the cave."

"Of course sir. Breakfast is on the table." Alfred called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Groggily I pulled on my Batsuit and shuffled out the door to the kitchen. The air smelled of coffee and French toast. It permeated throughout the house.

Spotting coffee on the table I drained it and made my way down to the cave. I pulled down my cowl over my face as I silently made my way down the steps.

I brushed my face as I adjusted my cowl. When's the last time I shaved?

I slipped into my chair unnoticed and checked up on Gothom.

Jason was sitting on a stool near Alfred watching him scoop Bat poop.

A bat swooped down and screeched at the new comer. Jason flinched.

A few robberies and a attempted murder had accrued last night...the police had gotten there in time. I wasn't really needed last night except for the robbery by Ivy and Harley.

It was time to see if Jason's story checked out.

"Jason." My voice coldly rang out.

Jason startled meekly looked my direction. "Um Yeah?"

"When's the last you saw your mother?" I scanned my new messages.

Jason looked at his feet. "I've never seen her my entire life." He said softly.

That sounded about right...

"What happened to your father? What did he die of?" My eyes danced briskly on the screen.

"I don't know." He shook he head slightly. "The police wouldn't tell me. They just said my father had been found dead..."

That sounded about right. The police were corrupt In this city. They don't really do their job correctly. They just do it for the money. I only know of a few police men that aren't corrupt. And one of them is Gordon. He has a good heart and wants to save this city more than anything thing. And his daughter is following in his foot steps.

"Hmmm..." I grumbled. I had an important looking message form Fox...(Fox Lucius.)

"How did you end up on the streets?" I asked trying to keep my odious manner. Queen consolidates was looking to merge with another company...

"I uh...heh heh..." He sounded nervous. "Ran away from the orphanage."

I didn't respond. Queen consolidates nominated Wayne industries...

The question was why would he run away from the orphanage to live on the streets? I only know one person who didn't want to be in an orphanage, and that was Selina Kyle. She could take care of herself, when her parents were nowhere to be found. I had just lost my parents when I met her...(okay who watches Gothom?! If you don't, GO WATCH TO BEST SHOW EVER MADE!)

So the story was, His mother was dead a little after he was born, his father took care of him till he was found dead, one and a half years ago. He ran away from the orphanage and been living on the streets ever since.

"Alfred can you make some coffee?" I'd told fox I'd think about it.

"Of course sir" Alfred started to walk up the steps.

Shortly after I quietly got up from my chair and followed him, leaving Jason alone.

We didn't speak until we got to the kitchen.

Alfred poured the coffee while I grabbed a stool nearby.

"What are you going to do with that boy?" Alfred asked sternly. "Please tell me you are going to send him back to an orphanage!"

"Well...I don't know he ran away from the orphanage last time if we bring him there he'll run off the minute we leave." Alfred handed me the coffee as I glanced up at the clock. 11:34

"What then?" Alfred wiped the counter.

"I heard about this place." I sipped my coffee thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Alfred replied half sarcastically half inpatiently.

"It's a place for troubled teens, it's supposed to help them, give them a good home and all that."

"Sounds like a good place." Alfred sat on a stool next to me. "Shall I drop him off after lunch?" Alfred inquired hopefully.

I sighed "I guess so, him being here dangers my identity..."

"Very well then." Alfred got up and glanced at the clock.

"I think it would be best if a close friend dropped him off..." I trailed off hoping Alfred would let it go.

He didn't. "And who might this close friend be?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Well Bruce Wayne is interested in Charities and things like that..." I pre-winced

"Whatever you think is best." Alfred shook his head in disapproval. "lunch will be ready at noon." Alfred left to prepare Lunch.

I'd had enough of Alfred's disapproval for one day. I switched my thoughts to Jason.

I couldn't believe Willis's son was sitting in my cave. What were the chances?

I guess Willis stopped his drug dealing to take care of his son when his mother died.

I remember he had a drinking problem...or was it a drug abuse problem? I can't remember.

I drained what was left of my coffee and headed back down to the cave. I expected to see Jason sitting on the stool, but what I saw something I never would of expected.

* * *

><p>Raven sat on her bed. It was definitely time to relax. After her mother had left she had cleaned up her room. Books were neatly stacked in her bookshelf, that Cyborg had given her. (It was in a Teen Titans comic, on Christmas Cyborg was Raven's secret Santa and got her a bookshelf)<p>

Spilled sand was now cleaned up and put into a glass jar. Her bed was made and she even put her Laundry in the washer.

Raven used her powers to levitate some books over to her bed. She'd read later. For now she could use some meditation.

"Azerath..." Her mother had helped this time. She took her advice to heart.

"Metrion..." She could control it and still feel at the same time. She would work on feeling little by little till she was confident.

"Zinthos..." She wouldn't go looking for a relationship though, things needed to be slow for now. There were more important things besides her love life right now.

"Azerath..." There was something important that has slipped her mind.

"Metrion..." She dismissed it quickly going back to mediation.

"Zinthos..." Everything would be fine...hopefully.

But all the hope in the world wasn't going to help The Titans for what was coming.

* * *

><p>I expected to see Jason sitting on the stool, but what I saw something I never would of expected.<p>

I made my way down the steps, I spotted Alfred's tray on the steps. He'd probably get it later. I glanced over at the stool as I Moved my chair over. I almost sat down before I realized that Jason was no longer sitting on the stool.

I quickly scanned the room. No sign of him. Were could he be? There were two blind spots from were I was standing. The sparing platform, hidden behind my Batsuit, and the medical wing over to the right, hidden by the Batmoblie.

_Clank Clank_

What was that? It was coming from the sparing platform...I made my way over there and peeked behind the corner. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jason stood in the middle of the platform, tossing Batarangs at a target that was standing of to the side!

I without thinking I withdrew a Batarang form my utility belt, and at an unfair advantage I threw my Batarang right at the target hitting it straight in the center.

Jason startled, guiltily backed up. He tired to hide the amazement on his face.

"You have to throw it with your arm further back." I surprised myself by saying that. It was just that, about 4 years ago Robin was standing there learning how to aim.

The boy gaining confidence, aimed the last two Batarangs at the target. One landed fairly close to mine, the second right in the same spot as mine almost knocking it over.

"Yeah!" Jason jumped. Smiling ear to ear. (weird saying right?) I raised an eye brow at him, and he instantly went solemn as he could be.

I heard a clatter in the distance. I turned to see Alfred with his tray, shaking his head in disapproval and before I could say anything he walked off. I went after him to try to explain, leaving Jason unattended once more.

I raced up to were Alfred was halfway up the stairs. "Alfred."

He didn't look at me he just kept walking. "It's not what it looks like!" I half yelled exasperated.

Alfred looked at me finally. "What are you trying to do? You can't just go around taking young children making them your sidekick! Their just kids!" Alfred yelled at me. "I still disapprove you going out at night! Much more Dick or Jason!"

"I wasn't trying to! I didn't put him there, he did it himself!" I sighed frustrated.

"I won't allow it! I won't allow another young teen have his life ruined because you need a sidekick! Jason leaves today!" Alfred finalized.

"Ruined? What do you mean?" I replied confused. I dismissed the part about wanting a sidekick again.

"Master Richard never wants to see you again and you don't know why?" Alfred's disapproval In me never ended.

Alfred walked off at that. "Alfred! Where not done with this!" Alfred just kept walking. I didn't pursue. I just sank into a nearby chair.

What really happened between Alfred and Robin the night he left? Of course I knew why he didn't want to see me ever again, I was trying to take Robin away from him and that wasn't okay for him. I was trying to protect him! Almost losing him made me realize that I couldn't lose someone I cared about. Not again. But instead of protecting him, I lost him and now he hates me. If I could tell him I was sorry I would . But the chances of seeing him again, the odds were against me.

I briskly got up and walked back down to the cave to finish some work before lunch.

* * *

><p>Beastboy walked through the halls of the boys rooms. Cyborg was snoring, he could hear it from his room. Robin, obviously wasn't home. He passed his room remembering the time they all wore his uniform. He had just bothered Raven, she threatened to throw him in another dimension...so now he was here to bother Cyborg. Changing into a fly he snuck in under the crack in the door. Beastboy smirked to himself. This was gonna be good. He changed back into human form and pulled out shaving cream. A few minutes later, Cyborg had a shaving cream mustache. He giggled quietly as he slipped out. Now to go bother Starfire.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin sighed. This was taking him longer than he expected. He pushed his laptop back and sighed again. Even when he had adjusted to the dim light, it still bothered him a little. He hunched over his laptop again hoping that this time he'd get through. Little did he know that someone was watching his every move. Even when he itched his but. (Jk jk!)<p>

* * *

><p>After lunch I changed into My alter ego and got ready to take Jason. I eyed the car through the window out front. I had hardly ever driven it. Alfred had taken me most places. I saw Alfred leading Jason to it, I saw a blindfold cover his eyes. Alfred buckled Jason in and gestured to me. I opened the front door and nodded at Alfred as I slipped into the car. I adjusted the seat as I dug into my pocket for the keys.<p>

I looked back at Jason while I turned the keys in the ignition. He looked slightly worried.

I started to drive off and I heard Jason shuffle In his seat. When we were at a distance from the manor I spoke over my shoulder. "You can take that off now." I spoke in my playboy voice. "I know I know, but Batman has his precautions."

Jason fumbled with the blindfold as I was speaking. When he finally ripped it off he responded. "Yeah he's kinda weird. Scary. The bats are scary to." He shivered remembering.

I didn't respond only smiled into the mirror.

"So how do you know Batman anyway?" Jason asked in curiosity.

"Um well, we've been friends for a while I'm not sure how we met." I responded trying to think of something else to say.

"Hmmp. Cool I guess. So where are you taking me?" Jason glanced out the window.

"A place that will go through school, and give a good home. Soon enough." I explained

"Oh...why can't you just drop me off at an orphanage?" He asked sweetly.

"I heard, last time you were at an orphanage, you ran away." I said seriously.

"Oh well, heh heh...never mind then." He sighed and sank in the seat.

After a few minutes filled with silence, we finally pulled into the drive of our destination. I parked the car in the nearest parking space.

The building it self was in an ally. It didn't look like it was in a good condition. Bricks were crumbling and the door and windows looked like they were about to fall out.

I pushed Jason toward the building. He gulped and started to walk. A black cat hissed at us as it passed.

We walked into the building, being careful of the door. We were greeted by a man siting behind a desk.

"Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne! What's your Fancy Pants doing here?" The man grinned at me with a almost toothless smile.

"I'm here to drop of this one, this is the place for teens?" I asked wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Sure is! Now come along! No time to waste!" He gestured to Jason as Jason stepped back.

The man reached over to a red button dangerously close to a cup of coffee.

A buzzer sounded as the man got up and grabbed Jason by the hand and pulled him into the steel door that had just opened.

Jason looked at me with pure hatred as the door closed with a clank.

"Well buh-Bye!" The man sat behind the counter once more.

"Don't I need to sign some papers or something?" I questioned.

"No, that's it! Buh-Bye!" The man picked up his book and resumed reading and sipping at his coffee.

I stood there for a moment pondering, then I just shrugged and left. It was time to focus on something I almost forgot about. Robin.

It was time to call the Titans.

**Meanwhile**

Jason looked at me for what he thought would be the last time with pure hatred.

The door closed with a clank and Jason was closed in.

The room was dimly lit, he could barley see.

"Yes, you'll fit right in." The man stepped into the light. Jason shivered at the sight of him. He had scars and tattoos covering most of his body.

Jason stayed silent and tried to look brave.

"Your first mission is tonight. The others will show you the ropes." He pulled a cigar from his pocket.

"Mi..sion?" Jason slurred his words.

"Take him away." The man turned his back as two men came and hauled him away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hey so I finally have wifi at my house now! Yay me. Updates coming soon! Like really soon. I have the next two chapters ready already.


	13. A little push

Like so, I had chapter 3 more chapters ready but I couldn't post anything because I didn't have Wifi! Sad isn't it? Almost as sad as me not owning Teen Titans...

* * *

><p><em>Clank CLANK<em>

What in the world? Robin sat up and peered out the door, trying to find the source of the sound.

Slade was probably back. He saw a figure in the shadows. Quickly walking out the door he slid into the shadows.

"Come on out Robin." A voice spoke from the void. "Don't be a coward."

Robin narrowed his eyes and softly let go of the breath he had been holding.

Very Ninja like, he rounded the corner and edged toward Slade hoping to sneak up on him. He was right behind Slade. A foot or two away...Slade still had his back turned. Almost there...

"Aughh!"

Robin's arm started to feel like jelly. He turned to face the figure holding him up by his arm.

Slade shook his head slowly in disapproval. "You never could sneak up me."

Slade threw him to the floor. Robin's clothes were starting to get dirty from being thrown on the floor so much.

Quickly getting back up he regained his stance. "You'll never get away with this!"

Slade apparently amused responded. "And how are you going to stop me?"

"The Titans will-"

"The Titans don't care about you." Slade interrupted. "Would you like to see what their doing instead of looking for you? Sure they've noticed your missing but what have they done about it?" Slade walked a few feet toward Robin.

"Wha...what are you talking about?!" Robin went from confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

Slade didn't respond only smiled slightly behind his metal mask.

Robin narrowed his eyes when he didn't respond.

The seconds ticked by. There they stood it was like they were frozen in time. No sudden movements. It was like Slade was trying to take things slow just to make him explode inside.

Finally Slade reached inside his utility belt for a remote.

Screens lit up behind Robin. Robin swiftly turned forgetting Slade was standing right behind him...

"Starfire!"

A voice yelled. The screens lit up and a girl stood in the middle of a familiar kitchen.

"Yes Friend?" Robin narrowed his eyes to many times today. Slade still had access to Titans Tower security cameras!

"Have you seen my other glove?" The green teen walked over to the couch and slumped in its seats.

"No I haven't." Starfire reached into the fridge and pulled out a pickle.

"Hmp. Whatcha doing Star?" Beastboy reached out for the remote sitting on the table.

"I am trying to make my sea cucumber and glorfna tail soup, but the closest thing I have to a sea cucumber, is this sour cucumber." Starfire sighed and added it to the brew.

"Oookkayyy..." Beastboy turned to the T.V and flipped through the channels.

The screens switched to a darker room and Robin was barley able to make out anything.

A girl in a caped hood sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. A stack of books sat next to her, one on her chest with her hand on it.

The screens switched to a brighter room where a half metal man laid on his metal tilted platform he called a bed, snoring. Robin could make something white out on his lip...

The screens went black.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Robin spat out furious.

"Oh? What about Batman?" Slade said slyly. "He's probably wondering why you never showed. But he did nothing about it."

"Yeah right. I'm sure he's on it rig-" Robin was cut off by the screens flickering back on.

"Alfred." A man behind a chair spoke.

"Yes sir?" A elderly man came up behind him.

The chair turned and Batman turned to look at him.

"It's been a Quiet night, how bout some of your cookies?" The corners of their mouths turned up slightly.

"Of course sir." Alfred extended his hand to the door. Alfred paused as Batman got up from his seat. "Do you think Master Jason will fair well?"

"I believe so." Batman started to walk up the stairs with Alfred.

"Who's Jason?!" Robin looked at Slade suspiciously as the screens terminated.

"Oh you don't know yet?" Robin could almost see Slade smirking. "Let me show you."

The screens lit up once more. A figure stood in the middle of a training platform, aiming Batarangs at the target standing of to the side of the platform.

Someone off to the side watched him.

Without warning Batman withdrew a Batarang and aimed it at the target. Hitting it straight in the middle of the target. Jason froze in amazement and guilt.

"You have to throw it with your arm further back."

Robin's mouth dropped. There was no way he was training someone else! Did he want to replace him?!

Slade noticed Robin's surprise. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Jason smirked in determination. He tossed the last few Batarnags in his hand, following Batman's instructions.

One landed quite close to Batman's, the other in the same place as Batman's almost knocking it down.

Robin narrowed his eyes in jealousy, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Batman turned his head to look at something, while Jason jumped up and down in victory.

The screens went blank.

Robin could hide it no longer. He couldn't believe it! Batman had a new trainee!

"I guess Batman doesn't care you didn't show. He's making The Joker The Titans problem, and he might just kill them all."

Robin was speechless. He just took in every word Slade said without thinking about it.

"He's trying to replace you As Robin. Can't you see it? Batman hates you so much, he wants to replace you. I'm just trying to help you see it."

Robin's legs felt like jello. They would collapse at any moment. The air was getting heavy, his eyes watered...what was happening to him?

"What's wrong Robin? No threat? No witty comeback? Have I finally won?" Robin could hear Slade smirking.

"No..." His eye sight was wavering. It felt like there was poison in the air.

Slade stepped toward him. "Join me Robin, and you can get revenge on Batman for all he's done to you." Slade offered.

It was to much. He snapped. His vision darkened and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Slade watched him fall to the floor. It was about time. The gas in the air should have knocked him out several minutes ago. Slade took a heavy breath through his air filter in his mask.

He was slowly failing. He would fall right into my trap soon. But he just needs a little push. And that push? I have right here.

Slade pulled out two sliver pieces from his utility belt. He turned them over in His hands. It was hard to believe that these two pieces was all it took to make Robin fall in.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good drive Master Bruce?" Alfred opened the door for me.<p>

"It was fine. Remember when I told you about Robin being missing?" I asked as we made our way to the cave.

"Yes, have you found him yet?" Alfred worried.

"No, I've been a little busy with Jason." I paused as Alfred shot me a look. "The Titans are on it though." I added quickly.

"What does Slade want Robin for?" Alfred prodded

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm going to call the Titans again, to try and figure this out." I pulled the lever and pushed the clock out of the way.

"And if they don't have the answers you seek?" Alfred questioned.

"Not a positive thinker are you?" I grumbled at him.

"I try my best." Alfred's sarcasm was getting to me.

I sat down in my chair and called up the Titans, while Alfred grabbed a towel he left and went back up stairs.

The Titans hadn't answered and it had already rung several times. My mind wondered off to Jason...I wonder what happened to his mother...

**Meanwhile**

Beastboy held his nose. The smell of her soup made him gag, And seeing Starfire gobble it up made him want to throw up.

"Would you like some friend Beastboy?" Starfire offered

Beastboy fell over in response.

She shrugged and continued to gobble it up till it was gone.

Beastboy picked himself up as Starfire washed her dish.

"Slow day huh?" Beastboy asked as Starfire sat next to him.

"Yes it has been the slow day. I've had time to give silky a bath, make my favorite soup and even look at some magazines Raven gave me."

"Why would Raven give you Magazines?" Beastboy slumped down on the couch.

"Well, a few days ago I asked her to go the mall of shopping..." Starfire didn't need to continue.

"Huh, well Rae likes to be alone all the time for some reason." Beastboy sighed.

"I have made the note." Starfire responded.

"What?" Beastboy asked confused.

"In Your English language, you say "I noted." Correct?" Starfire continued to slaughter the English Language.

"Uh..okay...I guess so..." Beastboy itched his head.

They sat in an awkward silence. Beastboy twiddled his thumbs while Starfire ran a finger through her hair.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The Titans computer buzzed, breaking the silence.

INCOMING CALL CALLER: BATMAN

Beastboy and Starfire jumped up. "The, Batman is calling us!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Go get Rae! I'll get Cy!" Beastboy told her as he raced off. Starfire flew off in the other direction to get Raven.

Beastboy turned Into a cheetah and Raced to Cyborgs room.

He didn't waste a minute when he got there.

Turning back into his human form, he banged on Cyborg's door. "Cy! Yo Cyborg! Batman's calling us, wake up!"

The door slid open, and Cyborg glared at Beastboy. "Whoa, slow down I'm up!"

Cyborg wiped the mustache of his face and then they raced back to the main room.

Meanwhile, Starfire raced towards Raven's room. But as Starfire rounded the corner, she nearly bumped into Raven!

Raven stepped to the side at the last moment, having already sensed Starfire was there.

"Excuse me Raven! I have to go get Rav-" Starfire stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh! Let's us quickly go, The, Batman has called us!"

"I know, I could sense the commotion." Raven explained.

They both flew back to the main room, to meet Cyborg and Beastboy.

Cyborg answered the call. Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Titans, have you found anything?" Batman wasted no time getting to the point.

Cyborg sighed. "We did find something." Cyborg paused taking a breath. "When we looked in his old lair we found an address in a newspaper had been circled, it's a lair on the other side of town that's underground."

"Did you check it out yet?" Batman prodded.

"No, we were gonna wait to consult you first." Cyborg said smartly.

"Good. You'll need a back up plan if Something goes wrong." Batman advised.

"We thought of that." Cyborg confirmed.

"Now, I wanted to ask you about Slade." Batman changed the subject.

"Yes?" Cyborg responded, glancing at the other Titans that were standing silently in the corner.

"Do you know why Slade captured Robin? Has this happened before?" Batman questioned.

The Titans all grimaced. Batman seeing their discomfort he spoke again.

"What happened between Robin and Slade?" Batman demanded.

Cyborg, being leader finally spoke up. "It's a long story. Robin has always been, obsessed with Finding out who Slade really Is and taking him down."

Batman inwardly grimaced. "I wonder where he got that..." Batman thought.

"I'll give you the short version." Cyborg continued. "When he started to attack Jump city, Robin was obsessed right away. Little did we know, so was Slade. Robin even posed as a villain to try and take him down that way. His plan back fired though. Some time later Slade black mailed him to be his apprentice. We-"

"What did Slade blackmail him with?" Batman interrupted.

"Our lives..."Cyborg trailed off not continuing.

Batman narrowed his eyes. He understood now. Robin would never let anyone die because of him. Especially his friends.

"Go on." Batman prodded once more.

"Robin found a way out though and we beat Slade, but he got away. Much later we met a girl named Terra. She became our friend but We later learned that she was working for Slade, in exchange for him helping her control her powers. We defeated Slade and Terra eventually, Terra saved us in the end from a volcano, but Slade fell into it. Later we learned he was resurrected by Trigon, to do his bidding. We defeated Trigon, and Slade got away. Apparently he hasn't given up on Robin. And still wants him as an apprentice. We think, he might black mail Robin again to become his apprentice." Cyborg finished taking a breath.

Batman listened carefully. It made sense now. If that what to come, they had a real problem on their hands.

* * *

><p>Guess what? EVERYBODY LOVES MEATBALLS! Jk...I don't like them at times. Anyway hope you liked this chapter..<p> 


	14. Backup

So like if I owned Teen Titans, I would have another season made. But since I don't...

* * *

><p>Batman listened carefully. It made sense now. If that what to come, they had a real problem on their hands.<p>

Slade wanted many things, but an apprentice? And why Robin?

"What do you think we should do when we find Robin?" Cyborg asked breaking Batman's thoughts.

"It depends, if Robin attacks you try to figure out why, and if Slade just has him captive, defeat Slade, set him free." Batman replied simply.

"Easier said then done." Beastboy crossed his arms. But not before receiving a slap from Raven.

"That's why you'll have back up." Batman paused. Who would be good back up...someone that could get there quickly...The Flash maybe, but he was busy with helping the league. Batman really didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

"I'll send someone." Batman continued.

"We might need someone right away, that could be there at a whim." Raven suggested.

"He'll be there as soon as you make the call." Batman confirmed.

"Okay great, do we call you or..." Cyborg continued to talk to Batman.

"I do hope we find Robin unharmed." Starfire worried.

"He'll be fine, Robin's our leader he'll be okay." Raven reassured. Even though she was not so sure herself.

"Yah, and he'll probably be kicking Slade's but when we get there!" Beastboy optimized.

Raven and Starfire shared a look.

"Okay great! We'll call you after we come back." Cyborg nodded at Batman as he shut off the connection.

"Okay we just have to call this number, we don't even have to wait for them to pick up, and backup will be there!" Cyborg told them. "I've put the number on speed dial..." Cyborg looked up from his arm computer.

"TITANS GO!"

* * *

><p>"Did the Titans find Robin?"<p>

I sighed. Alfred was gonna want answers. "They might of found Slade's hideout."

"I see." Alfred walked up behind me.

"Their going to investigate it right now." I told him. "I need to make a call so they have back up if they need it."

"And who might this backup be?" Alfred questioned.

"Well I certainly can't be there, but I'm going to send someone that can be there quickly." I hoped Alfred wouldn't prod.

"Didn't you tell me The Flash is busy with league business?" Alfred prodded.

I sighed. "I'm not going to send Flash." I didn't need to continue. Alfred knew who I was talking about.

Alfred looked at me, disapprovingly. "I hope you know what your doing."

I turned away to look at the screen.

INCOMING MESSAGE

Gordon had sent me a message...about random thievery happening around Gothom. They didn't set of any alarms so the Batwave didn't sound...the thefts happened every other night, guns were stolen, all sorts of weaponry, banks were robbed, gems were stolen. Even a bakery was robbed. The security cameras picked up a group of boys at the bank Robbery and the Jewel theft. I'm guessing the security guards were taken out before they showed up in the cameras.

All about 12-15 years old. Weird...what motive would they have? Did their parents know about this?

I had to call the backup, and worry about this later.

I dialed the backup. Central City wasn't far from Jump City. I'm sure he'll get there

Quickly.

* * *

><p>Robin rolled over and groaned. What happened? He sat up groggily as it all came back to him. The air had cleared, he breathed in the fresh air. Well almost fresh air. He was underground after all.<p>

Robin blew stray hairs out of his face. His hair was losing its spike. How long had he been here? He had lost his sense of time. Since he couldn't see outside, and he had been knocked out a few times.

He stood up and looked around. Slade was no where to be seen. Maybe he'd go over to his backpack and gel his hair again...

_Ding_

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. swiftly turning around, just in time to see Slade step out of the Elevator.

"Good. Your awake."

Robin frowned. When was it ever Good with Slade?

Robin stood a few feet away from Slade. He didn't say anything.

"I'll make you a deal." Slade stepped to the side.

"No! No deals! Let me go!" Robin yelled at him angrily.

"You haven't even heard my deal and you shot it down. How unsporting of you."

"I don't need to be sporting with you at all!" Robin spat out.

"Listen. And listen good. This is important. Here's the deal. If you beat me in fight, I'll let you go. But every fight you lose, well I just get to keep you." Slade offered.

"How do I know you'll let me go if I beat you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Slade chuckled evilly. "Oh please. If you beat me, there's no stopping you."

Robin narrowed his eyes. Of course he could beat him. Right? He even had a motive now.

"So deal?" Slade asked.

Without answering Robin ran forwards jumped up and tried to land a kick.

"I'll take that as a yes." Slade dodged.

* * *

><p>After the two men hauled him away, Jason was forced Into the room that Bruce had seen on their way in.<p>

The door slammed and Jason picked himself up. A group of boys sat on beds talking quietly to Each other, that is until Jason arrived.

"Hey, we got a new one!" One of them spoke, as the rest turned to look at him.

"What's your name?" The oldest looking one asked.

"Ja...son. It's Jason." He stuttered.

"Hey your going to love it here. It's a lotta fun. Right guys?" The second oldest asked them.

"Yeah!" They all shouted together grinning.

"Cool, I guess." Jason walked over to them. They seemed friendly.

"Come on sit." One of them gestured to an empty spot on the bed.

Jason came over and sat.

"Tonight were going on another mission, and you get to come!" The red haired one spoke up.

"Mission? What do you do on a mission?" Jason asked remembering what the man had said earlier about a mission.

"It depends what the head master wants, sometimes he wants weapons, money or Jewels." The oldest one answered.

"Like stealing?" Jason was getting an idea of what this place really was.

"Oh no, we only take things from the people who stole from the head master in the first place!" The eldest exclaimed. "You see the head master's workers used to steal from him, and they now quit and built their own business from what they stole from him. So we go to them and steal it all back from them." He explained.

"Oh...okay..." To Jason it sounded fishy. But he didn't want to make enemies of them. He didn't want to steal either. That's what got him here in the first place. And if they got caught, he didn't want to go to jail!

"Have you guys ever gotten caught?" Jason inquired.

"Not lately. When we do we just fight them off." The second eldest answered.

"But there was this one time-" the red haired one was cut off by the oldest.

"Not now." He glared at him.

"You know we never told you our names!" The second eldest changed the subject.

"I'm John." The eldest one told him.

"I'm Joshua." The second eldest said.

"I'm David." The red haired one smiled.

"And I'm Barry." The youngest one, who hadn't spoke until now.

"That's cool, you three names all start with J!" David pointed at Jason, Joshua and John.

"Oh yeah that's cool." Joshua shrugged.

"So it's like 1:30." Joshua looked at his watch. "We should be going on our Mission when it becomes dusk, around 6 or 7."

"Oh, okay.." Jason responded.

"So how's you stealth skills?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know, average I guess..." Jason shrugged.

"You'll need to polish them up, the main skill you need for the missions is stealth." John said seriously.

"We should work on them right now!" David suggested.

"Yeah!" Joshua and Barry yelled in excitement.

"Hmm, okay let's work on your stealth skills. We have until dinner to work on them. After dinner we go on our mission." John agreed.

"Okay, we'll split into teams." John decided. "Joshua and David, Jason and Barry. I'll supervise. Both teams as quietly as possible have to make your way over to me, if you make a sound you lose. And I'll be the judge of that. You can try and slow down the other team, but don't make a sound. And you can't touch the beds." John jumped over one of the beds and sat against the wall. The beds lined up so that John was cornered by the beds. "of course whoever gets to me first wins."

"Okay team 1!" John pointed at Joshua and David. "You go to the right. Team two goes to the left."

"I guess were team two." Barry told Jason.

"On your mark!" Jason and Barry hurried over to the left. "Get set!"

Team one was in position.

"Go!" And The two teams took off. (silently)


	15. Intruder Alert

You know what I like to do? When someone reviews, I click on their usernames and look at their stories, because if they like Teen Titans (or just Robin) maybe they'll have interesting story's to! So anyway go on read. Don't let the fact that I don't own teen titans stop you.

* * *

><p>"Dude this is starting to look familiar..." Beastboy looked around.<p>

"Yeah, almost like..." Cyborg trailed off.

"Terra!" Beastboy finished.

"This is were Terra is, er used to be." Raven pressed a few fingers to her temple.

"Should we turn back? I mean it's not like Slade would come back here. This is the last place he'd be anyway." Beastboy sighed.

"Wait a minute...That's it!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire quickly caught on.

"What? Whats it?" Beastboy asked rapidly.

"Slade would go to the last place we'd think to look for him!" Cyborg shook Beastboy's shoulders.

"Here!" Starfire finished.

"Then what at we waiting for?! Let's go bust Slade's doors down!" Cyborg smirked as he ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Beastboy changed into a cheetah and Raced after him.

"Come Raven let's us hurry!" Starfire urged Raven as she flew off.

"Uggghh..." Raven suddenly felt light headed. She couldn't sense anyone, but that may be because the walls were to thick. Shaking her head she flew after Starfire.

As soon as Raven caught up, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire were just staring at the entrance, with their mouths open. Had they found Robin?

"What?" Raven snapped.

Beastboy arm lifted slowly as he pointed at the entrance. Raven pushed her way through and when she saw it she widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it! And she thought they wouldn't find anything here.

"I think were gonna need that backup..." Cyborg gulped.

Robin stood off to the side panting. Slade was, how would he put it? Kicking his but.

"What's the matter Robin? Don't wanna be free?" Slade walked toward him as Robin backed up.

"I think we all know who won this one." Slade suddenly ran forward and kicked Robin to the ground.

Slade turned to leave, and Robin could almost hear him laughing.

"This isn't over!" Robin yelled exasperated.

Slade turned to look at him. "It's quite over for you." Slade continued to walk away, but an alarm stopped him.

INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

Red lights flashed. Slade quickly took out a device. It was bigger than a usual phone, but smaller than the IPhone 6 plus.

"It seems we have some intruders, I'll just be a moment." Slade walked off into the elevator.

Intruders? The Titans! They finally have come to my rescue! Robin picked him self up slowly. The injures of the fight that had just accrued included a bloody lip, multiple bruises and his leg hurt.

Robin blew a bunch of hair out of his face as he patted it down. His hair really need some TLC, and fast. But there were more important things than his hair right now, he reminded himself.

He listened for the Titans. But being 4 levels underground, that was nearly impossible. All he could do, was wait.

* * *

><p>"Requesting Backup! Requesting Backup!" Cyborg yelled into his communicator.<p>

"Backup is on the way." Batman said in monotone. But in reality, Batman was worried, and glad they finally found Robin.

"What are y'all waiting for? Oh yeah, TITANS GO!"

The Titans took off as Slade's robot commandos attacked. The room was full of them. There were so many.

"He's Distracting us just long enough for Slade to get away!" Cyborg thought.

"Yo Raven! When backup gets here go after Robin!" Cyborg yelled at Raven, she destroyed two robots as She nodded.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew right by Cyborg, winding him. The gust of air, took out Robots as they crossed his path. As soon as it came it stopped.

"Did someone call for Backup?" The speedster asked grinning.

Cyborg's mouth dropped. "What?! Batman sent you?!"

"What? I'm not good enough?" He pouted.

"Whatever! Just help us defeat these Robots! Raven! Go!" Raven took off.

Smirking, Kid Flash helped them take out the remaining Robots.

**Meanwhile**

Raven phased through the wall. She still couldn't sense Robin or Slade. And she was hoping with all her heart that is was because the walls were to thick.

"Huh?!" Raven gasped. She felt a presence! It wasn't one she recognized, but she ignored that.

She quickly phased to were it was coming from. She found her self in a dimly lit room. She saw a figure with his back turned.

"Slade!"

The figure turned revealing his half orange half black mask.

"Ah Raven. I've been expecting you and the Titans for some time. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show."

"Where's Robin?!" Raven demanded.

"Mmmmmhmm!" She heard a muffled voice, probably gaged, behind Slade.

"Let him go!" A box behind Slade, she guessed was probably were the sound came from.

"Now now, your in no position to demand things." Slade said very relaxed.

What Raven didn't understand, was that she could only sense one presence, and she didn't recognize it. But maybe she was just a little messed up from what happened with Trigon.

"Azerath-" Raven began.

"Now now Raven, we don't want any of that." Slade cut her off. "You do want Robin given back to you safe and sound right?"

Raven glared at him, but closed her mouth.

"Good girl. Now you and your team, leave." Slade ordered.

"You don't really expect me to leave her without Robin do you?!" Raven yelled enraged.

"Your not getting mad, are you Raven? I know all about what happens when you get mad and Trigon-"

"No! Shut up!" Raven interrupted. "He can't bother me anymore! And neither can you!" Raven flew straight towards Slade, her furry fueling her powers.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as dark energy wrapped around Slade and lifted him into the air.

"Now now, dear you don't want to do something you'll regret." The nervousness in his voice was unmissable.

"You don't know me at all!" Raven's eyes lit up with power. The room was engulfed in darkness.

_FZZZZST_

The room became dim again as Raven powered down. Raven Gasped at what she saw.

Slade laid on the floor, with his head ripped off! "I...did that?" Raven gulped.

She hurriedly went over to examine. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just an android. Of course, she didn't know that until she ripped his head and assumed she killed him. She had never taken a life, and never intended to.

But that meant Slade was never actually here, but was Robin here?

"Robin? Are you there?" Raven called out as she floated toward the box that had been hidden by Slade before.

"Mmmmmhhh!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outa here!" Raven told him as she tried to rip open the Wooden box. Raven sat back and rubbed her fingers. It wouldn't budge.

"Azerath Mertrion ZINTHOS!" The box finally yielded and broke open.

Raven could barley see the figure bound and gagged inside. She kneeled down to help him out.

But surprise surprise.

Raven ripped the gag off him and gasped when the litght hit his face.

**Meanwhile**

"I think we got all of them." Beastboy flopped to the ground lazily.

"Finally! That took forever!" Kid flash energetically hoped from one foot to the other.

"What about Raven?" Starfire asked Cyborg with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm picking up Raven's locater, she's coming back here!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Robin!" Starfire joyfully jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Raven phased through the wall at that moment. She had a figure hugging her tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Robin!" Starfire flew up and crushed the figure in her embrace.

Worry hinted Raven's face. "Starfire that's not-" she cut off when Starfire realized it.

Starfire gasped as she floated to the ground, and set the figure down. "Raven, this is not Robin!"

"I know." Raven's voice cracked.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash demanded. "And who's the kid?"

"Let's go back to the Tower, I'll explain there." Raven told them softly.

* * *

><p>As Slade went up the elevator, he turned off the Alarms. Didn't he know who to get in here without setting of the alarms! Slade reached the ground level, and jogged to the garage.<p>

"It's good to see you again." An elderly figure smiled lightly.

Slade sighed. "It's good to see you to, old friend."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! You thought they found Robin, didn't you! Well they didn't to bad so sad. Most of you already know who Slade's "old friend" is! Yeah I bringing him into the story. Like this story is getting exciting! For you to read and for me to write! In the beginning I didn't think of bring kid flash in the story, but I'm like well why not? Why not give him a slightly important role? Yeah so you know how kid flash and robin are best friends? Yeah I know you can't wait to see how that will play out. Me neither! Lol. Anyway see ya next chapter!<p> 


	16. Disapproving Butlers

So guess what exploderz15? The idea you gave me? That's what I was planing to do from the start! Isn't that aswome? Anyway thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting! So without further ado, go read this chapter! You'll love it, it was so much fun to write.

P.s don't own them Teen Titans

* * *

><p>Slade sighed. "It's good to see you to, old friend."<p>

Slade gestured him inside. "What brings you here Wintergreen?"

Wintergreen followed Slade inside. "Do I have to have a reason to see an old friend?"

"I know this isn't a pleasure visit." Slade looked at him seriously.

"Well, Your supposed to be dead." Wintergreen paused.

"And?" Slade prodded.

"And now your alive! I wanted to see if you were, er okay and all that." Wintergreen stalled

"I see I have some explaining to do." Slade sighed.

"Of course you do! People just don't die and come back to life! Im the closest thing you have to a friend, I have the right to know what exactly happened to you." Wintergreen demanded.

Slade walked into the Elevator. "Of course you do. It's a long story, but I'll tell you"

"Good then. Shall we get started?" Wintergreen followed him into the elevator.

"Would you like some coffee while I explain? I sure would." The elevator doors closed as Slade pushed level 2.

"That, would be nice." Wintergreen smiled at him.

"So how did you know I was here?" Slade asked changing the subject.

"Well, I can still get into your bank account, and it said you recently purchased this place." Wintergreen explained.

"Ah yes. You used to do all my accounting things." Slade mused.

They stepped out of the Elevator, walking into a comfy looking study, living room and kitchen.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Slade asked as he reached for the pot of coffee.

"Well, after you were declared dead by the Titans I moved out of the lair and rented a apartment down town. I saved enough money to not work anymore, and I have been living there ever since. But when I heard you were alive, I did nothing about till the whole The End of the world thing was over. But It just wasn't time yet, so I tarried. Then I heard that Robin was missing. And I thought, perfect time to go see you. So here I am." Wintergreen explained.

Slade became uneasy. He didn't know that I had Robin. "I see."

Slade handed him a cup of coffee as he grabbed his own and motioned Wintergreen to the living room couches.

"Now, about how your alive." Wintergreen asked.

"Fine. Terra, she betrayed me..." Slade continued.

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough!" Kid Flash yawned as Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and the kid walked into the tower.<p>

"Woah!" The kid looked around amazed.

"Yeah it's cool isn't it! And we got the game station 4!" Beastboy told him proudly.

"Really?!"

"This isn't the time B." Cyborg glared at him.

"Yes, this is not the time for games. It is the time for the explanation from Raven." Starfire confirmed.

"Okay. Let me tell you." Raven sighed

The Titans and the kid sat down on the couch while Raven crossed her legs in mid air.

"When we first got there, I couldn't sense Robin or Slade or anybody. I thought it was because the walls were to thick and I've been feeling sluggish lately. But when I went to look for Robin-"

"Wait! What's the deal with Robin? Is he missing?!" Kid Flash interrupted.

"Yes The Kid of the Flash! Slade has kidnapped Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Okay, it's _Kid Flash _and really? Rob's been kidnapped by an evil dude?"

"Yes." Raven continued. "Now when I went looking for Robin, I felt a presence I didn't recognize. I looked for it anyway. When I found it, I found Slade. Or so I thought."

Starfire gasped.

"It turns out it was just an android and Slade was never really there. And neither was Robin. The presence I sensed was him." Raven gestured at the kid. "I defeated the android and set the kid free. But the whole thing was weird. It was like Slade knew we were gonna be there." Raven took a long breath.

"So Slade sets up a android, and puts the kid there, so you sense a presence to lure you there?" Cyborg rubbed his head.

"Don't forget he put a g-jillion Robots to fight us!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"We should be asking the kid, how he ended up in Slade's old lair!" Kid Flash suspiciously eyed the kid.

"Yeah, how did you end up in Slade's lair?" Cyborg looked at him

The kid gulped. "Well...I was kidnapped a about 8-9 hours ago. By this guy in a orange and black mask! He tied me up and put me in this wooden box, and took me to this place, witch was the lair, and left me there, about...5 hours ago."

"I guess that makes sense, but how did Sade know we were gonna go to the old lair?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Well first things first. Were do you live kid? We gotta get you home." Raven asked the kid.

"I was kidnapped from an orphanage." The kid said slowly.

"Witch one?"

"Uh...I think Wayne foundation Orphanage..."

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Raven chanted as a portal opened. "Here. This leads to the orphanage."

"It looks like a black whole!" The kid backed up.

Raven sighed as she nodded at Cyborg. Cyborg grinned as he picked the kid up and threw him in.

"Ahhhh!" The kid yelled as the portal closed.

"Okay now what?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

"Now, our Backup leaves and we inform Batman about what happened." Raven decided.

"No way! I'm not leaving till we find Robin! He's my friend and I wanna help find him!" Kid Flash said stubbornly.

"No! We don't need to involve you any longer! This is complicated as it is!" Raven spat out as him.

"I'm not leaving." Kid Flash wouldn't budge.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "Fine! But you better help us! We don't need another class clown on our team!"

"Heyyy!" Beastboy pouted.

"I'm calling Batman." Cyborg told them. Batman picked up after two rings.

"Did you find Robin?" Batman asked impatiently.

Cyborg sighed. He didn't want to be the one to break it to him. "No, we didn't."

"Did Slade get away?" Batman prodded.

"No, he was never there at all. Neither was Robin. It was a setup. It was like Slade knew we were gonna be there. His Robot army was there, thats why we called backup. So Raven could go find Robin. She found Slade, but he was just an android." Cyborg finished.

Batman didn't change his facial expression. Or his voice tone. "Did you find a lead? He had to of known you were coming and set up the robots. He had to have been there in the past few days."

"No, we didn't." Cyborg looked at the other Titans quietly listening to the conversation

"Do you know anything else you could do to locate them?" Batman asked.

"No, not that I know of. We could try tracking Robin's scent with Beastboy." Beastboy turned into a dog at this. "But if he's to far away I don't think he'll pick up a scent."

"Try it anyways. You've got Kid Flash, search the city. Call me if you find anything." Batman ended the connection.

"I hate it when he ends it so abruptly." Cyborg grumbled.

"Well should we search the city now?" Raven asked softly.

"No, it's late. We should all go the bed and try tomorrow. Come on Kid Flash I'll show you to the guest room." Cyborg motioned to him.

"Yah know what? Were friends right? Kid Flash is way to formal for friends. Call me KF, Rob always did." KF smiled.

"Sounds like Kentucky Fried Chicken to me." Beastboy laughed.

"Okay KF, let's go." Cyborg pulled him out the door.

"Oh I do hope we will find Robin tomorrow." Starfire glanced out the window.

"I'm sure I can pick up a scent miles away Star!" Beastboy proudly smirked.

"Really? Do you think Robin will be far?" Starfire asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We'll need our strength for tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Raven told them sternly as she floated of into the hallway leaving the room.

Beastboy shrugged at Starfire and followed Raven out of the room.

Starfire quickly caught up with Raven. "Oh friend Raven, have the good night!"

"Um sure yeah you too." Raven responded as she stood in front of her door waiting for it to slide open.

"Good dreams Raven!" Starfire called out as Raven's door slid open.

"Yeah uh huh." Raven stepped inside as the door closed.

"May the sugar plums dance in your dreams!" Raven heard Starfire call for the last time.

"I hope not" Raven thought to herself. At least the night routine was over. Every time she went to bed the same time as Starfire, she would tell her goodnight a couple times before she went to bed herself.

Raven hung up her cloak and kicked off her shoes. She switched the lights off as she slipped Into bed. At least she would have a good nights rest before the search tomorrow. She thought to herself as her head hit the pillow, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"That's how I'm still alive." Slade finished<p>

"It sounds like you've been on quite the adventure." Wintergreen put down his empty cup. "What have you been up to lately? What the new plan for Jump City domination?"

"Wel, I'm not working on that right now".. Slade said uneasily.

"Really? When I used to work for you that's all you cared about! And of course taking down the Titans." Wintergreen fiddled with his mustache.

"Well...remember how I didn't have any success with Apprentices?" Slade chose his words carefully. Wintergreen never approved of the whole Apprentice thing. He was fine with Him trying to take over Jump City, but having an Apprentice was something he greatly disproved in.

"Yes...your not doing what I think your doing are you?" Wintergreen eyed him suspiciously.

Slade sighed. It would have to come out sooner or later.

"Does this have anything to do with Robin's disappearance?" Wintergreen prodded.

"Yes. Yes it does. He's downstairs." Slade didn't look at him when he said it.

"Well then. I suppose you can do what you want, I'm not Going to stop you." Slade could still hear the disapproval in his voice.

"But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Slade looked at him.

"Just don't beat him up to much. For my sake. Kids shouldn't have to deal with injures like Robin does." Wintergreen asked almost pleading.

"Okay. For you." Slade gave in. "Now. Would you like to stay here a couple days? Your most welcome to."

"My stuff is in the car." Wintergreen winked at him.

"Come on. I've got to see how Robin's fairing before I show you to your room." Slade got up and walked toward the Elevator. Wintergreen stood up and followed him in.

"You've got a big place here." Wintergreen remarked as Slade pushed level 3.

"Well, I do have quite a bit of money don't I?" Slade responded as they reached level 3.

"Yes quite a bit." Wintergreen followed Slade as he stepped out of the elevator and into a workroom.

Slade sat down in his chair, and wintergreen naturally stood behind him.

"So how did you capture Robin anyway? What's the plan this time?" Wintergreen questioned as Slade looked through the monitors.

"Well, I posed as Batman to ask him to come to Gothom. And The Titans wouldn't miss him for a whole week, or until they figured out why Robin wasn't answering their calls. I caught him off guard at the airport and brought him here. The Titans figured out he was missing and called Batman, of course he had no idea what they were talking about. After everything was explained and it was confirmed Robin was missing, Batman suggested that they look In my old lairs. They found the address to my last lair, and they waited to ask Batman about it before going. That gave me enough time to set up My Robots, a android lookalike of me, and kidnap a boy to lure Raven to him. I did all that to distract them from finding out our real location." Slade took a breath.

"So you still have access to Titans Tower security cameras I assume?" Wintergreen asked.

"Yes. They never changed the system for it." Slade answered.

"They already found out I wasn't really there at all. They are all confused about how I knew they were coming. And now their back to the drawing board." Slade smirked.

"How smart of you. But how do you plan to make Robin be your apprentice?" Wintergreen glanced at the monitor of Robin gelling his hair.

"With this." Slade handed him one of the sliver Pieces.

"Is this a, mind controller?!" Wintergreen burst out.

"Now calm down. It only does half the work. I have to make him want to get revenge on Batman, so he'll become my apprentice half willingly. The device will do the other half." Slade explained.

"What are you planing to do when Robin wants revenge on Batman? Go to Gothom and try and take him down?" Wintergreen asked lifting his eye Brow.

"Precisely." Slade answered

Wintergreen shook his head in response. "Taking over Jump City is one thing, but trying to defeat Batman is insane!"

"Have you forgotten that I was his mentor at one time? With Robin by my side I'll take him down as easily as I take out the Titans, And take over this city." Slade said proudly.

"I hope you know what your doing." Wintergreen replied softly

"Besides I know his weakness." Slade told him.

"And what would that be?" Wintergreen's curiosity abounded.

"He can't kill anyone. If I make him think he killed someone, or better yet make him kill someone, he'll fall apart. Especially if Robin has turned against him." Slade smiled at his genius.

"I suppose that is a good plan." Wintergreen's disapproval still lingered.

Slade got up from his chair. "Now, I'll show you to your room." Slade gestured to the elevator.

When they were both in Slade pushed level one. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as I need to." Wintergreen smiled.

Slade didn't respond as they stepped out into a hallway. "This is your room." Slade gestured toward the room on the far end. "Thank you." Wintergreen replied.

Wintergreen nodded at Slade and disappeared into his Room.

* * *

><p>The stealth training for Jason went well. Team two had almost won, but Joshua grabbed Jason's leg at the last moment and reached John first.<p>

"That's was pretty good Jason!" David patted him on the back.

"Yes it was. I didn't expect you to win. or even almost win. I'd say your stealth skills are above average." John smiled. "Okay so it's 4:32. Let's all cool down until Dinner. We'll need our strength for the mission."

Barry and David scrambled to their beds. Joshua and John showed Jason his bed.

"We don't have an extra bed, but we got this cot thingy." Joshua helped John pull it out of the closet. They set it next to Barry's.

"That's cool. Much comfier than the streets." Jason smirked along with Barry.

They all laid down on their beds/cot. Jason could hear Joshua and David whispering.

"Hey!" Barry whispered to Jason.

"Yeah?" Jason leaned over to talk to Barry.

"So you lived on the streets before this?"

"Yeah, did you?" Jason shifted in his cot.

"Yeah I did. But the Head Master found me and offered me a warm bed, hot food, friends and an exciting night life. How could I resist?" Barry smiled.

"Huh. I got caught stealing, and they dropped me off here." Jason left out the part about Batman and Bruce Wayne. They'd never believe him.

"Well your going to like it here. I do." Barry told him confidently.

"Have you ever been to a real orphanage?" Jason asked slowly.

"Yeah. Didn't like it. I ran away." Barry glanced at John.

"Really? When my dad died I was sent to an orphanage, I ran away as soon as the police men left!" Jason told him excitedly.

"Cool. Now we got something in common." Barry yawned.

Jason stretched out on the cot. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Cool. I'm tired to." Barry rolled over.

The cot was nothing compared to the king size bed he slept in last night, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p>So Batman's not the only one with an annoying butler! More like a disapproving friend that cleans everything, but Doesn't leave you alone. Of course wintergreen doesn't work for Slade anymore...*wink wink* Jk!<p>

And no Barry is not Barry Allen! It's just a name. I made Barry his name because he's the youngest and Barry sounds like beary. A nice name for a teddy bear, don't you think?

Anyway see yah next chapter!


	17. The Search

So who likes Nightwing without the mullet? I think he looks really cute without it. Who agrees? Besides, if he ever had a kid he/she would pull on his hair! Then I would go, poor Nightwing! Anyways, have you heard of the new movie yet?! It's the sequel to Son of Batman! It's called Batman V.S Robin! Check out the trailer, it's ,Amaze! Damian is priceless! Anyway... yeah yeah I don't own Teen Titans...just read.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Jason! Wake up!"<p>

Jason peeled his eyes open. "What? What's going on?"

"Time for dinner!" Barry pointed at the clock.

"Oh, right." Jason jumped scrambled out of his cot.

"Come on the others are already eating!" Barry exclaimed.

Jason nodded as he followed Barry out the door.

"Settling in well?" A figure stepped in front of Jason and Barry.

"That's the Head Master!" Barry whispered to Jason.

"Run along Barry, Jason and I need a moment." The Head Master pushed him toward the door.

Barry scurried out, and The Head Master turned to Jason.

"I hope your ready for the mission tonight, because if you mess up, well let's just say it's every man for himself." The Head Master chuckled as he let Jason pass.

Jason stepped past him and ran to the door leaving the Head Master.

"Besides, if you get caught on your first day, there's no going back." The Head Master said to himself as he watched Jason scurry out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay Y'all! Let's search this city! Kid Flash, you search Down Town and the woods nearby, Raven the sewage pipes and scan underground. Starfire search from the sky's. Beast boy, try to sniff out Robin's scent." Cyborg ordered.<p>

"What about you?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm gonna search the main city." Cyborg replied.

"Oh. Okay. What do we do when we're done?" Kid Flash asked. "I should be done pretty quickly." He bragged.

"If you don't find anything, meet us back here, if you do give us a call on your communicator." Cyborg answered as checked the time.

"It's 9:30. If you can't find anything by 2, come back here and we will continue the search later. Teen Titans, GO!"

**A bit later**.

Raven flew through the sewage systems. It stank so bad, Raven curled her fingers around her nose.

This was hopeless. She had been searching for an hours already.

What if we don't find anything? What if we come up with nothing? What if we never find Robin?

What if...he's gone for good?

"No! I can't think like this! We have to find Robin...we just have to..." Raven said to herself. Her doubt was rising, her hope sinking. She had looked through the systems long enough. He wasn't here. It was time to scan the underground.

Raven phased up to the surface. She sat in the lotus position and levitated.

"Azerath..." Her magic covered the ground. "Metrion..." She didn't sense anything.

"Zinthos..." She floated a bit further scanning more areas.

**Meanwhile**

Robin groggily sat up. What happened? He brushed some hair out of his face.

It finally came back to him. He'd had been feeling quite sleepy waiting for the Titans, and some sort of gas came through the vents and knocked him out!

Wait a minute...vents?! There weren't any vents before! Robin studied them carefully. They were open, but when they closed it looked like there were no vents at all!

Robin hid a small smile as he ran and jumped up, caught the vent bars and hung there. Then he felt around for the vent cover crease. Well were was it?!

Wait, what's this? But before he got a chance, the bars lit up with electricity and shocked him.

"Auuggh!" Robin fell to the floor. The vent snapped shut.

Robin rubbed his fingers and he glared at the vent.

"You didn't really think I'd let you sneak out, did you?" Slade's voice came from behind him startling him.

Robin said nothing, only glared at Slade.

"So ready for another fight? I'm excited to see how much you've learned from our last battle." Slade didn't sound excited.

"The only thing I learned is how to take you Down!" Robin spat at him.

"Excellent. Then you should be free in no time. That is what you want, isn't it?" Slade was teasing him.

Robin didn't respond. He took a fighting stance.

"Let's begin then." Slade also took a fighting stance.

They Robin ran at him, jumping up into a kick. Slade caught it, and threw his leg, with the rest of his body to the ground.

Robin jumped up and glared at him.

"You can't be to vulnerable when you attack." Slade looked down at him.

Without warning, Slade kicked him to the side. Robin lost his balance and almost fell over.

"Dodging, is a good idea." Slade suggested.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. He was getting tossed around like a sack of potatoes, and Slade was telling him how to fight! As if he didn't know!

Robin took a running start, punched at Slade to the left, but at the last second he withdrew it and kicked to the right.

Slade still caught it and dodged.

"Good technique. Would of worked with someone else, like one of the Titans, but I saw it coming."

"Shut up! Just Shut up!" Robin aimed a kick to his face. Slade dodged and threw some fists at Robin. Robin dodged a few but the last one got him.

"You have to be quicker than that Robin. How will you ever beat me like that?" Slade taunted.

Without answering Robin decided to try and beat him with his special move.

Robin jumped up aimed for his face, Slade dodged, then he dropped down, swiped his foot at Slade's feet trying to make him loose his footing and fall over.

To his surprise, Slade jumped at the last moment.

Slade threw him back with a punch to his gut. Robin fell a few feet away, and didn't get up.

"Well Robin it seems you can never win. How sad. It's on you, wether you want to escape or not. I guess you don't want to."

Robin sat up, and glared at him. But didn't say anything.

Slade turned his back and left.

Robin slammed his fist into the ground. We couldn't he beat him? Slade was right. It was his fault he was still here.

Maybe if he tried a different fighting style. He learned all sorts from Batman.

Maybe if he threw in some acrobatics!

Robin, unaware that there were any cameras watching him, flipped into the air doing a double flip, and landing perfectly.

"I forgot how much fun that was." Robin smirked and tried it again.

* * *

><p>"How did the training go?" Wintergreen came up behind him.<p>

"Better than I expected actually." Slade answered. "I thin-"

Slade cut off. "What in the..." Slade studied the monitors. Wintergreen looked over his shoulder.

Robin was doing double and triple flips!

"Huh. I didn't know Robin could do that." Wintergreen commented.

"Neither did I..." Slade a small smile lit up his face. He had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Did the Titans Find Robin okay?" Alfred walked up behind Batman.<p>

I sighed heavily. "No, they didn't. It was all a setup."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was to distract them or something." I brooded, deep in thought.

"I can't really do anything but wait for them to find something." I sighed.

"Well then, let's focus on keeping the streets of Gothom safe shall we?" Alfred pointed to an incoming call from Gordon.

"Oh. Thanks." Alfred stepped back out of view while I excepted the call.

"Yes commissioner?"

"We have got a anonymous tip of were the Thieves are going to strike tonight."

"Where?"

"They said a warehouse, near the docks. They didn't say anything else."

"I'm on my way." Batman turned off the connection and sprinted to the Batmoblie, and took off.

Alfred stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe it's time to give Dr. Leslie a call."

Alfred sat down in Batman's seat, dialed her number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?!"

"Hello, Dr. Leslie! It's Alfred."

"Oh Hi Alfred! It's been so long! You called me with the Batcave computer and I thought there was an emergency! I'm halfway to my car!" She laughed sweetly.

"Oh there's no emergency. Master Bruce is fine. In fact he just left to stop some thieves."

"Oh good. Just a sec, let me go back inside."

Alfred heard a door slam.

"So what's up?" Leslie sank into a seat.

"Oh, nothing really. I just called to see if you were doing alright."

"Oh how sweet. But you don't have to keep tabs on me. I'm a Doctor Remember?"

She laughed again.

"Oh don't worry, I'm know you can take care of yourself. So how's the clinic?"

"Oh, business is going well. Although sometimes I kinda wish it wasn't. Seeing all these sick people, makes me feel sick! Do know how many people have come in with bullet wounds this week? at least 8!"

"Oh, Well at least your helping them get better right?"

"Yes. That's the best part of the job." She paused for a moment. "You know we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" Alfred smiled.

"That, would be nice." She agreed.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour." Alfred told her.

"Great! See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alfred turned off the connection and went up stairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash zipped out of down town into the woods. "Uggg! That was a waste of time! I didn't find anything!"<p>

Kid Flash zipped around the woods. What in the world was he supposed to find here?

What, did Cyborg think they were hiding in a log house or something?

"What?" KF heard a rustle of leaves behind him. He turned his head, only to run into a tree.

"Oooff! Ow ow ow..." Kid Flash shook his head to rid his eyes of stars.

He glared at the squirrel, that had made the rustle of leaves.

He'd already searched the nearby woods. Cyborg did say Nearby. Maybe it was time to call it quits.

**Meanwhile**

A green hound dog sniffed at the ground trying to pick up Robin's scent. So far, nothing. He moved further, and he was almost down town were Kid Flash was searching. Beastboy turned to go up Town instead. But the only things up town was the power plant, the airport and Lex corp building. (Yes there's a lex corp building in Jump city, it was in a Teen Titans comic.)

Beastboy was getting kinda tired. His nose needed a rest! He neared the power plant. Wait what?! Beastboy picked up the tiniest scent! Robin must be nearby!

He followed the scent all the way to the airport. Were the scent grew stronger.

Almost there! He found himself in a parking lot garage. The scent was getting really strong..."Oooof!"

Beastboy changed back into human form and rubbed his head. He looked up, he bumped into a motorcycle.

This was were the scent was coming from? It was just a black motorcycle...wait a minute...this was Robin's motorcycle!

Beastboy excitedly pulled out his Communicator.

"What's up BB?" Cyborg answered.

"I tracked Robin's scent to the airport and found his motorcycle!"

"Really? I didn't even think about were his motorcycle went."

"So now what? The scent ended here."

"I don't know B. Just go back to the Tower, and well figure something out."

"Sure. Whateves."

Cyborg closed his communicator. He didn't find anything. He hoped the others were having better luck.

**Later At the Tower.**

Raven floated through the Towers doors and sensed One other occupant, Kid Flash.

She flew to the Main room, and sure enough Kid Flash sat on the couch making himself at home.

"You look comfy."

"Oh, Raven! Hey." Kid Flash sat up. "Ow..." He put a hand to his forehead.

"What?"

"Ran into a tree." He laughed at himself. "Stupid squirrel..."

Raven floated over. "Here." She put her hand on his forehead as it glowed with magic. "Better?"

"Much! Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you come up with nothing too?"

Raven nodded.

"Uh...so when do you think the others will be back?"

"Just be patient."

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?"

Raven glared at him.

They sat in silence until someone interrupted it.

"Hey guys! Yo honey is home!" Beastboy strut into the room.

"Sup KF! Wanna play on the Game station?"

"Do you even have to ask?" KF grinned at him. They both scrambled over the game station.

"Uggg." Raven shook her head at the two boys playing videos games. There were important things at stake right now! She missed Robin. She missed his smile, she missed the way he reassured her, she missed the way he lead the team, he never gave up and they always came through in the end. It was Robin who had saved her from Trigon. We needed to find him. It was time to give back to him everything he gave to this team. We just have to find him! Surely if we don't find him, this team will fall apart. Cyborg can only pretend he can handle it for so long...

* * *

><p>I approached the docks. I parked the Batmoblie not far from here. The only warehouses that weren't abandoned, was a Star Labs Storage and the recently purchased weaponry for Arkham Asylum's Guards.<p>

It would make more sense that they would rob the weaponry, so I crept up closer to the warehouse. I could still see the Star Labs warehouse from here just in case.

Gordon said the thieves would usually show around 6 or 7. It was 6:30. The dusk quickly turned into nightfall as I waited.

Finally I spotted some figures hiding in the bushes. I put my BatBinoculars on to take a closer look.

It looked like there were five of them now. I only counted 4 in the security cameras.

I saw them throw a rope with a hook at the end at the roof. It caught, and only four of them climbed the rope. I guess that the other one was supposed to stand guard. Wait what?

I took another look in my BatBinoculars. He looked like he was shaking. It wasn't cold...maybe he was nervous? That must be their new recruit. Maybe I can get some answers out of him before the others come back. I sneaked around the warehouse and came up behind him.

I waited until he noticed me. He was shaking nervously and looking from side to side once in a while.

He turned my direction and gasped. "It's you! Thank God!"

"Why are you and your group randomly stealing around Gothom!" I demanded.

"Batman, it's me! Jason!" He ripped off his mask.

"Jason?! What are you doing here?" I was shocked. What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into?

"The place Your friend Bruce Wayne dropped me off! It's actually the head quarters of the Thieves! And the Head Master is using the boys there to steal every other night!" Jason explained rapidly.

"Stay here!" I climbed the rope and went though the whole in the ceiling.

But Jason however didn't feel like obeying orders. He climbed in after him.

Batman eyes adjusted to the darkness of the warehouse. He saw the boys loading the guns and other weapons in their bags.

Batman dropped to the floor. "It's a school night, shouldn't you boys be in bed?"

The boys looked over startled. "Guys! It's the Batman!" David screamed in fright.

"Let's get out of here!" Barry started running, but was stopped by Batarangs pinning him to the wall.

"Help!" Barry cried.

"I'm coming Barry!" David started running over when Batarnags came his way. But to Batman's surprise, he easily dodged.

At that moment John and Joshua came at Batman with their fists.

David however, was trying to pry Batarangs off of Barry. He was having no luck.

Jason watched from above. He saw John land a hit to Batman's gut.

Jason didn't know Joshua and John were skilled fighters...

Joshua picked up a block of wood. Batman didn't see it coming and...

_WHAM_

Batman fell to the ground dazed. Batman growled at them. Finally having enough Batman pulled out some Batarangs. But before he had the chance to use them David, having given up on Barry, withdrew a knife and aimed it straight at Batman!

Jason had to act fast. He dropped down, stopping the knife dead in its tracks.

Batman whipped around. Did he just save me from a knife?

"Jason! What are you doing!" David yelled at Jason.

"Take him down David!" John yelled at David.

"Betrayer!" David yelled at Jason as he threw more knifes at him. Jason dodged

"I was never apart of this!" Jason just kept dodging.

"And now you never will be! Your dead Jason!" He threw his remaining knifes at him. "Sad isn't it? First your folks die, and now you!" David laughed.

"DONT. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. MY PARENTS!" Jason yelled enraged.

David ran out off knifes, and Jason took the opportunity to slam a fist straight in his face, knocking him out.

Batman glanced at Jason, surprised once more. Barry was still stuck to the wall, and Batman was just finishing up Joshua and John. Batman knocked Joshua off his feet, as he did so John came behind him with a one of the guns, pointing it straight at his head.

"No!" Jason ran forwards punched John, knocking him over as the gun fell to the floor.

Batman swiftly turned. Had this boy saved him for the second time tonight?

John, Joshua and David were all knocked out. Barry was still pinned to the wall, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the save Jason." Batman said as coldly as he could manage.

"We have to take down the Head Master!" Jason urged.

"The silent alarm has already been tripped. The police will be here soon." Batman replied.

"We have to go now! The Head Master could escape when he figures something's up!"

Batman weighed his options. Jason was telling him The Head Master could escape. He didn't think that he would figure out something was up yet...but then again, he underestimated the group of boys...he could call Gordon.

"Let's go."

Batman raced to the Batmoblie, Jason trailing not far behind.

**Later**

They had just pulled into the parking lot of the Thieves head quarters.

"Is there a back door?" Batman eyed the front door.

"Yes! This way!" Jason led Batman behind the building. The back if it looked much better than the front! "Here it is!" Jason pointed to the door. "It's locked though. I don't have the key, John does!"

Batman pulled out a Batlock pick. A few seconds later the door was creaked open.

Batman looked at Jason. He didn't bother telling him to stay here. Besides, he had saved his hide twice today, why not bring him along?

Alfred words came back to him.

"Master Richard never wants to see you again and you don't know why?"

Of course I know why. It was because I was trying to take Robin away from him. But Alfred said he never wanted him to be Robin in the first place...what was Alfred getting at? Did Robin not like the way I was treating him? Was there more to this than I realized? I'll have to ask Alfred later.

I peeked into the door. The coast was clear and I slipped inside, Jason following.

"How many people are here?" I whispered to Jason.

"Uhh...The Head Master, two goons, the front desk man and one other guy." Jason answered.

They came up to a door. Batman pressed his ear against it. He could hear two guys talking to each other.

For his safety, even though he doubted he would listen he looked at Jason. "Stay here."

Batman turned the handle and burst into the room, trowing Batarangs at the goons faces.

One dodged, the other got hit in the face.

"Get him!" The both ran at him.

A couple minutes later, two goons laid knocked out on the floor. At his surprise, Jason stayed put.

Batman softly shut the door. "Where's the Head Master?"

Jason had no idea, luck was on his side. Jason spotted a fancy looking door, and pointed to it.

Batman pressed his ear against it.

"Are the boys back yet?"

"No, their not."

"They should be back by now! Where are they!"

"I don't know I-"

Batman burst through the door.

"Aauh!" They gasped.

"Take him down!" The Head Master demanded.

Jason hid in the shadows for now.

The other man ran at him, trying to land a hit. A couple hits later, he knocked him out.

The Head Master picked up a gun and pointed it straight at Batman's head "Freeze Bat-" he was cut off by Jason.

Jason came behind him and kicked him, he knocked the gun out off the shot of his head, but right in range of his thigh.

"Aguugh!" A bullet went into his thigh. But even trough the pain

Batman smiled. He knew there was a reason he brought him along.

"We make a pretty good team!" Jason smirked.

But before Batman could answer Gordon called.

"Yes?"

"So, obviously you caught the thieves, but you don't usually leave before I get there."

"I went to go take down their Head Master before he got away."

"Did you get him?" Gordon prodded.

"Yeah." Batman winced in pain. "Their hideout was the Home for troubled teens in the other side of town."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Gordon could hear pain in Batman's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I can't meet you, have to get back to the cave..." Batman's vision wavered. Then he realized it. "Poison! The bullets were laced with poison!"

"Batman?! Did you get shot?"

"Yeah, gotta get back to the cave..." Batman's vision was fuzzy and he started to lose feeling in his leg.

"Go then. Get an antidote!" Gordon urged him.

Batman stopped answering him. Jason took action. "Come on! I'll help you get back to the cave."

Jason took Batman's arm and pulled him out the door. "Almost there..."

Jason could see the Batmoblie from here.

When they made it all the way to the Batmoblie, and Jason tried the door. Locked.

"It's locked Batman!" Jason yelled in his ear.

Batman felt around in his belt for the remote for the Batmoblie.

When Batman had done something with the remote, Jason tried the door again. This time it yielded.

Jason helped Batman in, and ran to the other side to get in himself.

The poison had really taken a toll on him. Batman just laid there unmoving.

"Now how to we get it to go to the cave?" Jason looked at the controls he had no idea what they did.

He remembered the remote and dug in Batman's belt for it. The controls on it looked simple enough. He pressed a button that said home.

The car started up, and took off. Jason sat back in his seat. Batman didn't look so good.

"Thanks for the coffee Alfred." Leslie thanked him as they walked through the door into Wayne Manor.

"My pleasure Dr Leslie. But don't thank me, I used Master Bruce's credit card." Alfred smiled slyly.

"Oh really? I'll have to give him my thanks." Leslie laughed. "It'll be nice to see him after all these years. Thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem at all. "Alfred led her to the grandfather clock and pulled the lever.

"So, How has Bruce been? It's been awhile." Leslie followed Alfred into the Batcave.

"Oh, he's the probably still the same as you remember him. He's hasn't changed much." Alfred responded as they reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Ah well, some things never change." Leslie smiled lightly As she grabbed a nearby stool and pulled it closer to Batman's chair. "So were is Robin? Is he out with Batman?" She sat down and motioned Alfred to sit in Batman's chair.

"Ah, Master Richard, no he's not. He left our little nest a while ago." Alfred sat down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know he was like a second son to you." She laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "And he was so sweet." She told him remembering.

"Well, I heard he's in Jump City, leading his own team." Alfred replied.

"Oh really? Good for him. Is-" Leslie cut off when the Batmoblie pulled into the cave.

"Ah, that Master Bruce now." Alfred got up, as did Leslie.

But much to Alfred's surprise, when the car doors opened, Batman didn't jump out. Jason did.

"Alfred! You gotta help Batman! He got shot with a poison laced bullet!"

Alfred and Leslie sprang into action.

Alfred and Jason carried Batman out of the car, as Leslie got her Doctors bag.

They set him on the table in the medical wing. Leslie got out her antidote for the poison.

"Good thing you called me Alfred." Leslie pulled out some tweezers.

"You carry an antidote for poison in your purse?" Jason asked surprised.

"Actually, my whole purse is actually my medical bag. It's full with antidotes and among other medical supplies." She answered as she plucked out the bullet and poured the antidote over the wound.

"As Bruce says, it pays to be prepared." Leslie quoted at she finished up with the gauze. "There he should be fine, he'll probably wake up in the morning."

"Thank you Dr Leslie. Can you stay a night?" Alfred asked.

"I can't, I have to be at the clinic early tomorrow. I should probably get going. I'll come back in a few days to check on Bruce though." Leslie closed her bag.

"See you in a few days then." Alfred followed her out. "But I still have to take you Home." Alfred and Leslie walked up the stairs leaving Jason alone with Batman.

* * *

><p>Long Chapter right? Aren't you thankful? Anyways so like how Leslie is in the story now? Yeah she's pretty cool. Anyway thanks for reading! Bye till next chapter!<p> 


	18. Mind shattering

This is getting really exciting! I won't stall, in this chapter the story takes a drastic turn.

Yah I know I don't own teen titans, but don't you wish I did?

* * *

><p>Jason sat alone with Batman in the Batcave. Alfred had left to drop off Dr Leslie.<p>

Jason glanced at Batman. Jason watched him as he laid on the medical table asleep.

He had been waiting for at least half an hour, bored.

He had been just sitting there, looking around in the Batcave, and watching Batman sleep. He marveled at everything, His different Batsuits, his gadgets and equipment, even the Bats.

He couldn't believe that the group of boys he befriended had turned out to be a bunch of criminals! He didn't believe the story John had told him. He didn't want to be like them. It had been fun to help Batman take them down. They had made a good team. They were like the dynamic duo! He could totally imagine being his sidekick. But Robin was already taken. What about...blue bird? No that sounds stupid. Batboy? No, that's sound like I belong in a baseball game. I wonder if Batgirl Comes here sometimes. It would be cool to meet her. It was cool to meet Batman. I wonder how Robin felt, being Batman's sidekick. I wonder why he quit to be some leader in jump city...

Suddenly he heard something behind him, breaking his thoughts.

"Ah, Master Jason. Good to see you again. Well, let's get you to bed." Alfred came up behind him.

"Oh, right. Bed. Okay." Jason got up and followed Alfred.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to wait, but Dr Leslie had to get home." Alfred led him back up the stairs to the guest room.

"That's okay. Guess what?! I helped Batman beat up the bad guys! I even saved him twice!" Jason told Alfred proudly.

"Really? That's very interesting..." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Well here we are, have a good rest." Alfred closed him In.

"Master Bruce has some explaining to do!" Alfred said to himself as he walked back down to the Batcave.

* * *

><p>"So I'm the last one?" Cyborg asked as he scanned the room. Everyone was here.<p>

"Yep! I've been waiting for you guys, like for forever!" Kid Flash replied lazily.

"So we didn't find anything?" Cyborg sunk into a chair and sighed.

"I did not find a single thing." Starfire answered sadly.

"I found Robin's bike!" Beastboy claimed proudly.

"Not sure that will help us. But nice try B." Cyborg grabbed the pot of coffee. "Rae? KF? Nothing?"

Raven shook her head slightly. "I didn't find diddly! I even ran into a tree!" KF complained.

"I don't know what to do. We need a lead. We need some way to track Robin down. We can't just waste our time searching only to come up empty handed." Cyborg poured coffee into his cup.

"I didn't know you drank coffee Cy!" Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't usually." Cyborg answered as he stirred his coffee. "It helps me to stay awake." Cyborg drained it down.

"So what? We need a plan." Raven said seriously.

"I don't know what we can do. We may have to just wait until Slade shows his face again."

"No! We can not give up the search! Robin could be in danger! We are his friends and we have to find him! We have to!" Starfire yelled desperately.

"How are we going to find him Star? For all we know he could be dead!" Cyborg had lost all hope.

"No..." Starfire's eyes watered.

"He's not dead. I would know if were dead. We have a connection. Besides I doubt Slade would kill him, he must have some other plan in mind. Killing Robin wouldn't gain him anything." Raven answered, not wanting to hear Starfire cry.

"You have the connection with Robin? Surely you can locate him then!" Starfire brightened up a little.

"It doesn't work that way. I can't locate him unless he's not more than 2 or 3 miles away." Raven explained.

"Oh..." Starfire sighed.

"Well find him Star, eventually." Cyborg laid a Hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I have an idea! What if we put lost signs all over Jump City! Somebody must of seen him!" Kid Flash exclaimed

Everyone collectively glared at him.

"What?"

"We're all tired and frustrated. We all need some rest. Well think of something when we are all well rested." Raven suggested.

"Raven is right. We can't think straight when we're tired like this." Cyborg agreed. "We'll try again later tonight."

"Fine with me." Kid Flash sank into the couch.

So with that everyone went to their rooms for some rest. But when they woke, what they were going to discover, was something that was never expected.

* * *

><p>Robin sat down. He had just been brushing up his acrobatics. If he threw in an unexpected move, he might just catch Slade off guard and finally get the best of him.<p>

But when Slade was going to return, he had no clue.

Slade had left at least an hour ago. He yawned. The only times he had slept was when he had been knocked out. He had no idea how long he had been here. He wondered if the Titans had noticed his disappearance yet. Batman apparently hadn't. He couldn't believe he had a new prodigy. It wasn't wrong for him to have another one, but the surprise was still there. Was Batman really trying to replace him? Is that how much he didn't care? He wished he could go warn Jason about Batman. And tell him he was just using you, like he used me. All he cared about was fighting crime. He was obsessed. He never cared about me, like I thought he had.

Suddenly he heard a shift of metal shafts, breaking his thoughts.

The vents had reopened. He glared at them remembering when the bars shocked him.

He quickly got up and sniffed the air. Only fresh air was coming out this time. (Or so he thought.) he glanced at the elevator. Someone was in it. It was on floor 2 going down. He stood in the shadows, just in case.

It stopped at level 3. Robin let his breath go. But he sucked it back up when the elevator continued to the 4th floor.

The elevator doors slid open. A figure stepped out. Robin backed up into the wall as much as he could.

"Robin? Why are you hiding? Are you afraid?" Slade taunted as he glanced around.

"No matter, I'll find you." Slade took out something from his belt. It looked like a Boomerang...but it was shaped like a styled S. (So like its a Sladerang?)

Slade scanned the room, pretending not to see Robin.

Slade suddenly threw his weapon at Robin.

Robin caught off guard, almost didn't have enough time to get out of the way. It barley missed him. But much to his surprise, it didn't act like a regular Boomerang.

About two seconds later, it exploded. Robin was exposed still right next to it. The explosion threw him to the floor wounding him badly.

Robin getting up quickly, glared at Slade.

"You know what Robin?" Slade said casually as if nothing had happened. "I was a little surprised Batman had a new prodigy. I'm sure you were to. I just can't believe he's trying to replace you." Slade smirked knowing this would get him.

Robin didn't respond. Wasn't he thinking the same thing, like five minutes ago! But of course it wasn't true. Right? Batman didn't really want replace him. Right? Finding no reassurance, he said nothing, he only rubbed his injured arm.

Slade was the tiniest bit surprised. He expected Robin to tell him he was wrong and try to engage in a battle.

But he didn't. Probably because he knew it was true. This is going to be quicker than I thought it was going to be.

"I was also surprised that the Titans haven't noticed you been missing." Slade lied. "I had a whole army of Robot commandos ready for their arrival." Slade shook his head. "Oh well."

"The Titans will stop you!" Robin finally responded.

"Oh really? How can they do that if they aren't even looking? Sure they might notice after a week, but even if they did care enough to look for you, they'll come up with nothing. Your never going to escape me. And no one can save you."

"No! Even if they don't find me, I can beat you right now!" Robin yelled at him, not sure if the words coming out of his mouth were true.

"Oh? Let's see about that then." Slade paused. And then all to quickly he swiftly jumped into a kick.

Robin quickly moved out of the way. Slade, landing in the spot Robin was seconds ago.

"Much better dodging this time." Slade commented.

Glaring, Robin tried a running kick himself. Slade was to quick and dodged.

"Disappointing Robin, I thought you could do much better."

"Like I care what yo-" Robin was cut off.

"But we can fix that, can't we?"

Robin slightly confused, tried to attack again.

But every time Robin would try to attack, Slade would dodge and correct him on how to attack better. Robin was growing frustrated. This was starting to look hopeless for him.

Robin was slowly weakening. His attacks became slower and weaker. Slade's correcting was getting to him.

Robin came at Slade with his last futile attempt. Slade punched him in the gut, making him fall to the floor, without getting up.

Finally. That took longer than Slade expected. If there's one trait Robin has, it's never giving up.

Slade paused as he watched Robin try to get up, or at least sit up.

"This doesn't matter. Batman or the Titans will come." Robin looked Slade in his eye as Robin managed to sit up awkwardly.

"No one is going to help you. Batman doesn't care. Even if he did, why would he try to replace you?" Slade questioned.

"He does care..." Robin told him with little belief himself.

"Your lying. I know you know you are lying. Stop trying to believe something that isn't true." Slade said disapprovingly.

Robin didn't respond. He had a habit of letting words sink in without realizing what they meant.

"So what was it? What made you leave Batman?" Slade was pushing buttons that weren't meant to be pushed. (I know I know I was like, then why are they there?!)

Robin glared at Slade, narrowing his eyes to a squint. But still didn't respond.

"I know you think it was because he was trying to take Robin away from you, but deep down you know that's not why." Slade paused, as if he was waiting for an answer. But he knew none would come.

"So what was it Robin? Was it that he didn't trust you? Or that he gave you enough credit, and just lectured you in what you did wrong? Was it that you were just never good enough for him? Or all three?"

Robin knew he was never good enough for him. But he trusted him, right?

"He trusted me! You don't know what your talking about." Robin spat at him.

"Oh? Is that why he never let you patrol alone? Or that he never let you take down The Joker?"

How did Slade know about that?! Robin didn't respond. He remembered back when he was still with Batman.

**Flashback**

**"Can I help take down the Joker this time?" A 13 year old Robin tugged on Batman's cape.**

**"No! He's to dangerous! Besides I need you to take out his goons."**

**End of Flashback**

"It must of been frustrating, working with someone who didn't trust you. He just used you as backup. I'm not surprised you left eventually." Slade interrupted his memories.

Slade casually walked over to Robin. Now he was only a few feet away.

"If you had the chance, would you get revenge on Batman? What if you knew you could win, and you could that chance to tell him, everything you were mad at him and somehow by beating him make him pay? Would you?" Slade questioned moving closer to Robin, so he was standing right in front of him.

The thought of beating Batman whirled through Robin's mind. Would he? Did he want to? Batman had hurt him, but was it enough to make him pay for it?

"Well? Answer me!" Slade demanded as he reached into his utility belt.

Robin hadn't realized had close Slade was. He was just focusing on Slade's question.

Slade pulled out two sliver pieces, he put one in each hand.

"I'm not saying you'll get the chance, I'm just curious." Slade lied.

Would he? Did Batman deserve it? To him, yes. Yes he did. It was only a question, what harm could there be in answering honestly?

Robin didn't look at Slade. "Yeah, I would."

Slade smiled. Finally. Slade quickly bent down and attached the two pieces to Robin's temples before he could blink. And Robin's mind went blank.

* * *

><p>AHHHH! I can't believe I did that to Robin. I'm sorry Robin! It had to be done though, or else there would be no story! And you don't want that do you? Well I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now, while my ideas are still fresh. Bypes!<p> 


	19. Messed up in the mind

No I'm not starving Robin! I'm just not gonna write that part. Cause I don't know how to do it without making it seem, OCC. So he is eating it's just I'm not writing that part in the story. Besides. Do you really want to read about Robin eating or- well I don't want to spoil it so Nevermind.

Who told you I owned Teen Titans? Are you crazy?

* * *

><p>Raven woke with a start. How had she'd fallen asleep? She was supposed to be meditating. But that didn't matter right now. She had a dream, about Robin. He was in trouble. She could feel it. There must be a way to locate him, there had to be some way...<p>

Raven glanced at her clock on her bedside table. 7:30 (still PM btw)

She got up and floated out of her room. She could hear the boys (minus Cyborg) playing video games. Starfire was in her room and so was Cyborg. Raven floated across the hall and knocked on Starfire's door.

"Yes?"

"Starfire, we all need to regroup in the main room." Raven told her plainly.

"I shall be there in a moment." Starfire answered.

Raven turned and flew to the to other side of the Tower, to get Cyborg.

She knocked on his door. No answer.

"Cyborg?" Still nothing.

Raven phased through the door, only to find Cyborg catching up on a much needed sleep.

"Cyborg." She spoke louder. "Cyborg!"

"What? What? I'm up!" Cyborg woke up startled.

"Sorry to wake you, but we all need to regroup." Raven calmed him down.

"Oh, that's okay Rae, I'm fully charged anyway." Cyborg unplugged the cord.

She nodded and left the room.

When she got to the main room, Starfire was politely siting next to the boys on the couch.

Raven made her self a cup of tea, and sat on a stool in the kitchen.

Starfire, got up leaving the boys to their game.

"Oh Raven, remember the magazines you gave me?" Starfire took a seat next to Raven's.

"How could I forget?" Raven inwardly shuddered, remembering she had to go to a girly store to obtain them.

"Well, there was this article, about clothing." Starfire paused carefully watching out for Raven's facial expressions.

"Yes?"

"It said that you could go to this place, and design clothing and they would make it for you and bring to your doorstep!" Starfire told her excited.

"So what?" Raven hadn't changed her tone at all.

"I just wanted to thank you Raven, for the magazines. Because I went out a couple hours ago and purchased some clothing for me!"

"Your uh welcome." What in the world had Starfire done now? "What kind of clothing?"

"Oh! Just a reversion of my regular outfit. I bought at least ten of them. They were so happy to be making clothes for one of the Teen Titans! Maybe you shou-"

"No." Raven cut her off sternly.

"Oh, well I can not wait for my clothing to come!" Starfire's excitement shown in her face.

"All right Raven. What's up?" Cyborg walked into the room.

"Good. Your here." Raven stood up.

Beastboy and Kid Flash paused their game.

"I had a vision. Of Robin. He's in trouble, he's not physically hurt, but I could feel something was wrong." Raven explained.

Starfire's excitement immediately terminated.

"What do you think it is? Why do you think he's in trouble?" Cyborg prodded.

"I don't know. All I know is something is up."

"We have to find Robin before something happens!" Cyborg sighed. "But every time we find a lead, it's just a dead end!"

There was something Raven was missing. She could feel it. But what? Could there be another way to find Robin?

"And I don't think searching the city again will help us." Kid Flash commented.

"You know what's funny? I wish Robin were here so he could help us find Robin. He always had some plan or idea." Beastboy sighed.

"I thi-Auuggh!" Raven yelped, holding her head. She froze for 3-5 seconds.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Cyborg got up.

"Uggg..." Raven shook her head. "I'm fine." Raven brushed hair out of her face and looked up seriously.

"I know how to find Robin."

* * *

><p>Slade quickly bent down and attached the two pieces to Robin's temples before he could blink. And Robin's mind went blank.<p>

It was about time. The gas in the air should have fuzzed up his brain enough to make him say whatever was on his mind without thinking about it. So Robin did want to get revenge on Batman. He knew all along.

Slade glanced at Robin, who was sitting on the floor frozen.

"Get up." Slade commanded.

Ever so slowly, Robin got up and looked at Slade.

The two silver pieces would take anything that was on the wearers mind, and his brain would focus only on completing that task. And since he had get revenge on Batman in mind...

Slade looked at Robin. The two sliver pieces could be hidden by his hair if he styled it differently. And when he faced the Titans, they would have no clue.

"I've got a private jet coming to take us to Gothom in a few days. You have to be ready by then." Slade told him. Robin nodded.

This was to easy. Slade almost wished it had been more of a challenge.

But who knows? Maybe the tides will turn for the better. Or maybe they won't.

* * *

><p>"Uggggh..." Batman sat up. What happened? The thing he remembered was a call from Gordon...the poison! Batman looked at his leg. He sighed with relief. It had been taken care of.<p>

But, how did he get back to the cave? "Alfred!"

"Yes? Are you feeling alright? The poison took quite a toll on you." Alfred came up behind him.

"I'm fine. What happened last night?" Batman stood up carefully.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"The boy." Alfred looked at him sternly.

"Oh yeah." It came back to him. "Well you see, it turns out the home for teens, was actually the hideout of the group of Thieves. They use a perfect disguise, a home for teens. And When I went to go stop the thieves from stealing from the warehouse, I found Jason with them. Jason helped me take them down, I told him to stay outside. But if had, I wouldn't be here right now." Batman looked at Alfred and sighed.

"We'll have to give him our thanks won't we?" Alfred smiled.

"After we took down the down the group, he insisted we take out the Head Master. Before he could get away. So we went back to the home, and took him out. Not before he shot me in the leg. The Head Master tried to shoot at my head, but Jason came out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, sending the gun to point at my leg instead. After that, I remember a call from Gordon, but after that nothing." Batman finished.

"So he saved you twice?" Alfred asked astonished.

"Yeah I guess so." I waltzed over to my chair and sat down.

"Well, I don't know how you got here, but when the Batmoblie pulled up, Jason told us you had been shot and we patched you up right away." Alfred told him.

"Wait, us?" Batman turned to look at Alfred.

"Oh yes, Dr Leslie. I invited her over and we were sitting in the Batcave waiting for your return. She said it would be nice to see you again." Alfred explained.

"And she left last night?"

"Yes. She'll be back in a few days."

"Hmm. Can you go get Jason?" Batman turned back to his computer.

"Of course." Alfred turned and left.

Jason had saved him from death, twice. And probably helped him back to the cave. If Jason hadn't been there...

The Question now was, what was he going to do with Jason now? He couldn't send him back to the home or the orphanage. He'd have to keep him until he thought of something.

Batman broke off his thoughts when he heard Alfred and Jason coming down the stairs.

"Here he is Sir." Alfred told me as they approached. I turned in my seat.

"Jason. After I got shot, what happened?" I looked him in the eye.

"Uh, well you said the bullet was laced with poison and you said you needed to get back to the Batcave, so I helped you back to the Batmoblie and got the Batmoblie to drive us home. Then Dr Leslie took the bullet out and gave you the antidote." Jason explained.

"Hmmm...well since we can't send you back to the home, and we can't bring you to the orphanage, we'll have to keep you here until we figure something out." Batman finalized.

Jason said nothing. He didn't know what to think.

Batman nodded at Alfred and Alfred took him back up stairs.

Batman hoped The Titans had found something. Who knows what Slade could do if they don't find him.

* * *

><p>"I know how to find Robin."<p>

"Wait, you do? How?!" Cyborg asked.

"I might be able to access his mind with my soul self, and get a location out of him." Raven answered.

"Wait...WHY DIDNT YOU DO THAT LIKE, 3 DAYS AGO!" Beastboy demanded.

"I didn't think of it, and besides if he is to far away, I'll never find him. We have to go to the Airport." Raven explained.

"Okay. Go. Take Beastboy with you. He knows were Robin's motorcycle is." Cyborg ordered.

Raven nodded and opened a portal to the Airport. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven floated through the portal, Beastboy following.

Once they reached the other side, the portal closed and A green hound dog started sniffing around.

Raven followed the dog to a black motorcycle. Beastboy changed back. "Here we are!" He proudly pointed the bike. "So Rae, you gonna do a whittle magic and find Robin somehow?"

"Yes but I need you to be quiet." Raven ordered.

"Fine fine."

Raven sat in mid air and chanted. "Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos!" Her soul self left her, (see Teen Titans Episode Haunted) and it went searching for Robin.

She sensed Robin, but because he was far from her, and she could barley access his mind at all.

"Robin, can you hear me?"

No answer. His mind, was fuzzy. It seemed messed up like Robin wasn't thinking straight.

"Robin?!" He was pushing her out of his mind! "Robin stop! It's me Raven!"

She could feel part of his mind being blocked. Raven had to struggle to stay in his mind.

"Robin, what's wrong? Are you okay? Were are you? Talk to me!" But Robin didn't answer. He only continued to push her out.

"Uughh!" Raven collapsed to the ground.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Beastboy helped her up.

"Robin..." Raven stood up rubbing her head.

"Did you talk to him? Were is he?"

"I...I accessed his mind, but his mind...it was fuzzy. He's not thinking straight. He wouldn't talk to me, he just kept pushing me out!" Raven explained.

"Like he has a concussion?"

"No, he's not physically hurt. I would be able to tell if was seriously injured." Raven stood up straight.

"What do think is wrong with him?" Beastboy prodded

"I...I have no idea." Raven looked at Beastboy, hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Oh no! What's gonna happen now? I should probably go start on the next chapter, but I feel like playing Batman Arkham origins instead. Sorry! :)<p> 


	20. Training begins

I needed this chapter to be short, sorry! Anyways we've reached chapter 20 and were still not done! Were like not even half done, okay maybe half. Anywayssss go on read just because I don't own Teen Titans doesn't mean you can't read!

* * *

><p>"Good Robin. I'm very pleased." Slade praised.<p>

Robin stood silently frozen to the floor unmoving.

"Get some rest. You'll need your strength for what I have planed for tomorrow." Slade left Robin and walked into the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed he saw in the corner of his eye, Robin heading off to bed.

When Slade reached the third floor, Wintergreen was waiting for him.

"How did it go?"

"That witch girl tried to invade Robin's mind, but I told Robin not to tell her anything and push her out." Slade responded.

"So I'm guessing this means that the mind control worked?" Wintergreen stood behind Slade as he sat down.

"Yes. Were leaving for Gotham in a couple days. Can you do me a favor?" Slade looked at Wintergreen.

"Depends on what it is." Wintergreen responded.

"Can you stay here and take care of this place while I'm gone? We may be awhile." Slade asked carefully.

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose." Wintergreen smiled.

"Good. Tomorrow I'll train Robin a little more so he'll be ready. But Before we take down Batman we need to cause a little mayhem to lure the Titans to Gothom." Slade typed on his computer.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. Why lure the Titans? That puts the odds against you." Wintergreen asked, knowing Slade probably had some impossible plan.

"I need Robin to take them down in Gotham, so I can capture them. And then tip someone about my whereabouts, to lure Batman to me."

"And you can't take the Titans down in Jump City because?"

"I want the Titans to be there when I take down Batman. And besides, if Robin shows his face in Jump city, it will lure Batman here. I don't want that."

"How are you going to take down the Titans in Gotham without Batman interfering?"

"Remember Deadshot? I payed him to cause something big in DownTown Gotham Batman will be to busy." Slade explained.

"I see. Well for your sake, I hope this crazy plan works." Wintergreen shook his head at the complicated plan.

"Don't worry if anything fails-"

"Let me guess, you have a backup plan?" Wintergreen interrupted

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>Raven and Beastboy arrived back at the Tower a little while later, Raven had to recover a little bit before she could open a portal.<p>

"Did you talk to Robin? What happened?" Cyborg asked as they walked through the portal.

Raven told him the same story she told Beastboy. Cyborg sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. He just kept pushing me out." Raven said quietly

"No need to apologize, I understand. But what I don't understand is, why was Robin's mind fuzzy and why would he try to push you out?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I don't know. Something isn't right. Slade may have more up his sleeve than we think." Raven answered.

"Maybe Someone was invading Rob's mind and he though you were them and tried to push you out." Kid Flash yawned not the least bit affected by the dire circumstances

"No, I know Robin could feel it was me." Raven shot down the idea.

"You don't seem to worried about Robin either." Beastboy suspiciously eyed Kid Flash.

"Because I know he'll be fine, whatever it is. I know Rob. He'll pull through." Kid Flash told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, you see when Rob was still with Batman, we were best friends. And I knew him better than Anyone else. But when he left, we kinda lost contact. Until I left my mentor and Joined the Teen Titans. But before that I knew every thing about him, I knew how strong he was, and having the partner to Batman as a best friend was pretty cool. He always looked on the bright side of things, said he was fine when he wasn't, I even knew his secret identity." Kid Flash mused in his memories.

"Seems like you too were pretty close." Raven commented.

"Wait a minute...You know Robin's secret identity, and we DON'T?!" Beastboy yelled in his face.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well spill man!" Beastboy prodded.

"Can't do that. Promised Rob. And besides if you know who Rob is, you'll figure out who Batman is. And Then Batman will have my head!" Kid Flash raised his arms in exclamation.

"Aw man." Beastboy grumbled.

"So what now?" Kid Flash asked openly.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep, and try again tomorrow." Cyborg answered eager to go back to sleep.

"Sounds like a plan!." Kid Flash yawned.

So with that Cyborg, Beastboy and Kid Flash left for bed. But Starfire and Raven lingered.

"You Ok Starfire? You haven't said a word this whole time." Raven looked carefully at Starfire.

"I am the O and the K." Starfire faked a smile.

"No your not. I'm have empathy remember?" Raven look at her seriously.

"For the most part, I am fine. But I worry about Robin." Starfire answered honestly.

"Remember what Kid Flash said? He'll be fine."

"Thank you Raven, your words are very reassuring!" Raven couldn't tell if she was being honest or not, she was being so convincing.

"No problem. Now let's get some rest. You have bags forming under your eyes." Raven looked closely at her undereyes.

"Oh!" Starfire felt her eyes. "Perhaps some rest would be best then."

And with that the girls left for some rest.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up with a start. His head felt funny. What happened? All he remembered was trying to resist something. But what was it? All he felt like doing was taking down Batman. Batman! Always Batman. He was the cause of his problems. And Robin was going to bring him down. And his new prodigy.<p>

Robin's mind couldn't focus on anything else. There was a part of him that wanted to break free from this, but it wasn't strong enough.

"Good, your awake." Slade walked in the room.

"Tomorrow we leave for Gotham. When we get there your going to stir something up, to lure the Titans to Gotham. And why not hit Batman were its hurts? Your going to steal from Wayne Enterprises latest technology." Slade watched as Robin got up and stood straight in front of Slade.

Stop! What are you doing?! His mind screamed at him. But his body thought for him.

"Your attention is impressing, but we have work to do."

Slade motioned for him to follow.

"Try to use your acrobatics when you fight." Slade said once they got to the middle of the sparing Platform.

Robin nodded as Slade threw the first punch. Robin jumped up to dodge, flipping over in the air, aimed a kick straight to Slade's face.

Slade barley dodged. "Better."

"When you face the Titans, you'll be on your own." Slade threw several quick punches. "But I'll be telling you what to say through an ear piece."

Robin dodged and barely missed the last one.

Robin flipped backwards to make some distance between them.

Slade reached into his utility belt. "Batman likes to throw smokes bombs." Slade threw one down.

Smoke filled the air, and Robin could no longer see Slade, but he could hear him. Robin fighting instincts had never left him. He carefully listened. At the last second, Robin moved to the right, just in time to dodge Slade's attack.

The smoke cleared. "Very good. I'm Impressed at your progress."

"I'll be back later." And with that he was off.

Suddenly Robin fell to the floor. What was happening to him? This wasn't him, he wasn't doing this. His mind was being controlled, but how?

Robin was sinking deeper and deeper, it felt like there would be no return.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I'm kinda excited for the Teen Titans Go crossover with Young Justice. What bout you? I'm just glad YJ is finally returning, even if it's a crossover with TTG and it's only for that episode. I can't wait to see what they do with it. Anyways hoped you liked this Chapter!<p> 


	21. New Uniforms

I've been writing like future parts of the story, so I won't forget. Weird right. Any way read, the cliffhanger at the end was too good to pass. I don't own teen titans, so what?

* * *

><p>Starfire woke to the sound of pounding on her door.<p>

"Just A minute!" Starfire called as she quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

Starfire opened the door, and Beast Boy was standing out side of her door.

"Yes friend?"

"Well, since I was cat while I was sleeping I heard the door bell ring, and you got a package!" Beastboy held it out to her.

"Oh! Thank you friend." Starfire took the package in her arms.

"So uh I'm just Curious, but what's in the package?"

"Oh! It has come so fast! My new clothes are in this package."

"You bought new clothes?" Beastboy asked disappointed.

"Yes! Would you like to see them?" Starfire attempted to open the package.

"Uh...okay." Beastboy stepped into the room

Starfire set the package on her bed and ripped it open. There were a set of ten outfits. Starfire pulled out a top.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" Starfire marveled at it.

"It's definitely different..." Beastboy eyed the top.

Starfire pulled out a Skirt and boots. Instead of a regular waist line skirt, the skirt's line was V shaped. And it had a diamond shaped green gem in the middle of the belt attached to it.

The boots were thigh high, and the top was also a V shape. The crop top's neck plate was V shaped instead of rounded. It also had a diamond shaped gem on it. The crop top it self was shaped like an upside down V.

Starfire pulled out the sleeves. They stopped a little over the hand, and went all the way up to below the shoulders. Each one had a gem at the hand. And of course the outfit was mainly purple.

"Oh! I can not wait to try it on!" Starfire ushered Beastboy out of her room so she could change.

"Good bye friend!" Starfire shut the door, leaving Beastboy outside.

Starfire immediately pulled the outfit on. But something wasn't right when she looked in the mirror.

"Oh! My hair does not look good with this outfit!" Starfire batted at it. "Maybe if I..."

Starfire grabbed a hair tie. She pulled her hair into a pony tail with bangs.

Starfire smiled. Much better. She liked her new uniform. Starfire briskly flew out the door to the main room to show her friends.

* * *

><p>"It won't be suitable for you to go around in that." Slade eyed his clothing. "So I had this made." Slade held out clothing to him.<p>

Robin took it.

"Go put it on." Slade ordered as he stepped into the shadows.

Robin walked to his room and shut the door. He laid the clothing on the bed and pulled of his jacket and shirt.

First, he put on a skin tight lightly armored undershirt. Then a black Ninja jacket.

Black pants, and armored gloves. A sliver utility belt with a small styled S in the center, And a mask. (similar to the one he wore in Apprentice Part 2.)

He left his clothes and his sunglasses on the bed.

After that, he walked back out.

"You can put your steel toed boots on." Slade told him as Robin glanced down at his expensive (now dirty) sneakers.

"We leave for Gotham tomorrow morning." Slade told him as Robin slipped on his boots.

Robin was in a daze. He couldn't focus, or stop his body from doing what ever Slade said. The whole time he struggling, but eventually he gave up.

He couldn't stop himself. His head hurt most of the time from resisting. He couldn't believe he was going back to Gotham after all this time, for revenge. He couldn't let Slade take over Gotham and Jump City! He couldn't let himself help him. Hopefully when he reached Gotham the Titans would figure out and come to Gotham.

But he didn't know that was Slade's plan all along.

* * *

><p>Starfire sat on a kitchen stool as she gulped down her breakfast.<p>

"It's uh, definitely different..." Cyborg eyed the skimpy outfit.

"What do you think Raven?" Starfire looked over at her.

"Wonderful." Raven answered almost sarcastic.

"It makes you look, mature I guess." Cyborg responded again.

Kid Flash burst into the room at that moment. "Sup! So what's the plan fo...or..." Kid Flash stopped and gasped at Starfire, his mouth gaping.

"Now I know what Rob was talking about!" Kid Flashed zoomed over to Starfire. "So Starfire, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hopefully, searching for Robin." Starfire tossed her hair in his disappointed face.

"I thought we were done searching aimlessly for Robin." Beastboy asked confused.

"We are. We need a lead though." Cyborg answered stoking his imaginary beard.

"Okay...So what do we know about Robin's disappearance?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not a lot, We know that Slade kidnapped him, because he never answered our calls, and his locater is offline. We also know he's still in Jump City because there was a passenger missing in first class, the flight to Gotham he was supposed to get on. And we know that the call we got from Batman asking Robin to come to Gotham that, That Batman was an Imposter. We don't know anything else." Cyborg explained.

"Wait, how do you know Slade took him in the first place? You just assumed Slade took him?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Oh yeah and we know that Slade broke The Joker out of Jail. So I guess we assumed that Slade was behind Robin's disappearance and the imposter." Cyborg quickly added.

"Wait, that makes no sense. Why did Slade break the Joker out of Jail in the first place?"

At that moment it dawned on them, There was something they had missed.

"Wait, you have a point. Why did Slade break The Joker out of jail?" Cyborg realized they never knew why.

"Cause the Joker wanted revenge on Robin for something, and Slade knew by breaking him out of jail he would threaten Robin and Batman would ask Robin to come to Gotham so Slade could kidnap him at the airport and we wouldn't miss him for a whole week!" Raven explained as soon as she realized it.

"But I thought that the call you received from Batman was an imposter!" Kid Flash was still confused.

"It was all part of Slade's plan! He called us to lure Robin to the Airport, and broke the Joker out just in case Robin checked to see if he was really out or not!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"But why didn't the real Batman call you guys?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because, The Joker made no threat. Slade made it up." Cyborg told him remembering what Batman had said.

"Ooooh, I get it now. Gee, what kind off maniac comes up with these kinda plans?!" Kid Flash sank into a seat.

"You have no idea." Cyborg replied softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you fully prepared for the journey ahead?" Wintergreen asked Slade.<p>

"I think we're good." Slade responded as he shut of his computer.

"The chopper is here." Wintergreen informed him.

"Thanks. You shouldn't expect my return for a couple weeks or so." Slade told him as Slade walked into the Elevator.

"See you then." The elevator doors closed, taking Slade down to level 4.

When the Elevator doors opened Robin was waiting for him.

"Good. I hope your ready. We leave now." Slade told him as Robin picked up his backpack.

Robin followed Slade into the elevator. When they had reached the ground floor they could hear the helicopter outside. The chopper was in an open space nearby. They sprinted to it, got on and they were off to Gotham.

Robin's head felt more fuzzy than before. He unwillingly sat down on a nearby seat. The flight to Gotham would take a few hours. He'd better try and clear his head.

**Hours later**

Finally, they had reached Gotham. When they had reached Slade's hideout, Slade wasted no time.

"It's dusk. Perfect time to go on your mission." Slade glanced out the window.

Robin's hair was now styled so it hid the sliver pieces. He had two ear pieces so that Slade could contact him through out the mission.

"Go Steal from Wayne Enterprises. It doesn't matter what you steal, just something important. Wait for Batman to show, that shouldn't take long. Let him see you and then flee." Slade ordered.

Robin nodded as he was sent out onto the streets of Gotham. After being coped up in Slade's lair for more than a couple days, it would be fun to get out and get some action. But Robin didn't want it this way. But there was nothing he could do to stop himself, so why not make the most of it? Batman had hurt him, and he was going to pay.

Robin's mind was changing, after he gave in, the line between bad and good became faint.

When he reached Wayne Enterprises Slade spoke in his ear. "When you Trip the alarm, it sends a signal to the Batwave. Not the police. The guards will be there though. Make sure they don't call for backup." Slade ordered.

Robin jumped onto the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. It was impossible to struggle to try and stop himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He removed a lock pick from his utility belt and picked the padlock for the roof access. Once he got inside, he spotted two guards standing around.

He sighed quietly. He had made a decision. He couldn't stop himself, it only made his head hurt further. As much as he knew he would regret it, he would just play along with Slade until Batman figured out a way to stop him. Besides, If Batman saw he was evil now, that would shock him and make him sorry he ever tried to take Robin away from me in the first place!

Robin wasn't thinking straight anymore. He followed Slade's orders with ease. Instead of knocking the guards out with knockout gas like he would of, he beat them brutally until they were down, like Slade would.

After he took out the remaining guards, he stopped in front of the door they didn't want him anywhere near. Robin reached for a mini bomb, and exploded the door open.

Inside, was a weapon prototype Wayne industries was making. Robin had gotten an email about it. It was supposed to send out a laser, that would stun whatever it hit. It was made for the cops, but Robin reached up and grabbed It. Robin knew it had to of been to easy. As soon as he grabbed it, laser beams shot out of the wall, their target Robin.

Robin jammed the weapon into his belt and took off avoiding the beams with his acrobatics. He did multiple flips, and he finally made it out. But he wasn't alone.

"Batman's here." Robin whispered into his earpiece.

"Good. Get on the roof, then face him." Slade replied.

Robin jumped back onto the roof, Batman trailing not far behind.

"Who are you?!" Batman demanded once he made it to the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

"Don't say anything." Slade ordered.

Robin remained silent.

Robin stood on the other side of the building, quite a distance from Batman.

Batman was surprised he didn't attack first. The enemy almost always attacked first.

Batman withdrew a Batarang. Robin remained still, hiding in the shadows.

He threw the Batarang directly at Robin's arm. It made its way halfway to Robin, he didn't move.

Finally as it neared Robin, he quickly withdrew one of Slade's special boomerangs. And shot down Batman's.

"He won't move till you attack. Throw various weapons at him, and get close enough for him to see you." Slade ordered. Robin noticed a chopper flying above them. It belonged to the world daily news.

Without warning Robin tossed several exploding Boomerangs at Batman, Batman dodged. But with each one he threw, he took a step closer until he was close to Batman.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Batman demanded again.

"Step into the light." Slade told him.

One foot at a time, he stepped into the light. And there right in front of Batman, stood a rogue Robin.

* * *

><p>I know your screaming at me,like WHERES THE REST OF IT?! I know, but I have the next Chapter ready, so.<p> 


	22. Rogue Robin

Im gonna let ya read. No I don't them TT.

* * *

><p>One foot at a time, he stepped into the light. And there right in front of Batman, stood a rogue Robin.<p>

"Robin?!" Batman asked shocked. There was no way... Robin had been in Gotham? But Slade...he...there was no time to think now.

"Robin! What are you doing!" Batman yelled at him sternly. After all this time...

"Attack a little, then you can flee." Slade ordered, curios how this would play out.

Robin nodded slightly. He was a few feet from Batman. Batman stepped closer. "Robin, what's going on?" Batman said in a soft voice as Batman neared him.

All to quickly Robin attacked, noticing Batman was of guard.

He sent a kick to Batman's gut, making him stumble backwards.

"Robin What are you doing." Batman grew serious. "Stop this! I don't want to fight you!"

Robin flipped into the air, sending more attacks his way. Batman dodged of course, but got hit once.

There was now a distance between them. Batman shook off the previous attack from Robin.

Robin took out an exploding boomerang. Robin aimed it at Batman's flowing cape, Batman dodged, but it hit his cape. As Batman pulled away, it exploded.

_**BOOM**_

Batman fell to the floor. He ripped the Boomerang from his cape, tearing it.

After all these years, Batman seeing him like this was not what Robin wanted. "He's down, Get out of there!" Slade demanded.

Robin didn't reply and reached for a smoke bomb. Batman didn't react, for he was still in shock.

Robin threw the smoke bomb down, and Batman took action. But as soon as the bomb went down, Robin was no where to be found. Batman stood alone on the roof trying to process.

"Alfred." Batman pressed his earpiece.

"Yes Sir?"

"I found him. I found Robin."

"Jolly good sir!" Alfred smiled.

"No, no it's not good. Robin, was the thief stealing from Wayne Enterprises."

"Pardon me?" Alfred coughed in shock.

"He's gone rogue. He's here in Gotham. I have to stop him, before he hurts anyone else." Batman remembered seeing the guards.

"Shall we inform the Titans?"

"I will but right now, I need to search for Robin. I don't know what he's capable of, I have to bring him down, no matter how much it hurts."

"What the heck happened?" The commissioner walked up behind him.

"Commissioner. I.." Batman turned around.

"I heard everything. Are you sure it was Robin?" Gordon fiddled with his pipe.

"I'm sure. I have to find him, before he hurts someone." Batman responded coldly.

"What could off possibly turned him rogue? I remember when I last saw him, he was a good kid." Gordon stoked his little tiny hairs growing all over his face.

"I...I don't know..." Batman's voice became softer and sadder with each word.

"Don't worry, you'll find him.". Gordon reassured.

"I'll take care off the Robbery business, Bruce Wayne is a good friend of mine." Batman told him.

"Good." Gordon glanced at his watch. "I'd better get goin-" Gordon cut off when he looked up and Batman was no longer there.

"Why do I even bother?" Gordon shook his head as he stepped back inside.

* * *

><p>"Excellent. You did well." Slade stood in the Middle of the floor.<p>

Robin walked in and stood in front of him.

"Batman got the message. Either he'll inform the Titans, or they'll hear about it on the news." Slade slowly paced the floor. "But there is nothing we can do until they arrive."

Robin nodded. That seemed to be the only from of communication he ever did now.

"All we can do now is get some rest, and pick up your training tomorrow." Slade motioned him out the door.

* * *

><p>Batman searched, but Robin was gone.<p>

Suddenly his earpiece beeped.

"What?" He spat out.

"We need you at the watchtower." Superman told him seriously.

"Why?" Batman really didn't feel like seeing the Justice League right now.

"We're having a meeting. Everyone is here but you."

Batman sighed heavily. No matter what he said, they were going to zeta beam him up there. "Fine."

"Good."

Batman was almost instantly transported to the watchtower.

"You think I could pull it off?" The Flash looked at his reflection.

"Yeah, you'd look great!" Green Lantern said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

The Flash glared at him.

"Have you seen the news?" Joh'n pulled up the page on the Watchtower computer.

"What is it this time?" Superman sighed.

A live broadcast from the world's daily news came up.

"I'm reporting live from Metropolis. Rampaging robots are Terrorizing the city! The has Lex Luther written all over it. The question is, were is Superman?" The reporter announced. "Back to you Mark."

Joh'n lowered the volume as Batman zeta beamed in.

"Those robots are insanely huge!" The Flash commented

"I Don't think Lex could off pulled that off by himself. He's working with someone."

Superman confirmed.

"Or maybe, he just smarter than you think." Batman's monotone sliced through the

room.

"Good to see you Batman." Wonder Woman acknowledged.

Batman didn't respond, he only typed at a computer.

"We'll have to have our meeting late-" Superman cut off as he glanced at the Computer.

"What is that?" Green Lantern's mouth dropped slightly.

Joh'n immediately turned it up.

"As I was saying, The Batman was seen fighting Robin on the Rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. We don't know why Robin was stealing from Wayne Enterprises, but he hasn't be seen in Jump City for a while." Mark finished.

"Don't forget, his new attire!" The woman sitting next to him added.

"And don't forget, Batman Lost this battle!" Mark continued.

But before they could say another word, a Batarang flew through the air, hitting the computer directly in the center shutting it off.

Batman glared at them. "Not one word."

Batman stalked out.

"Did you guys see that?!" The Flash burst from the silence.

"Robin is Evil now?" Green Lantern raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't believe it, Robin was always a good kid. What could of turned him Rogue?" Superman thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"Maybe it has something to do with his relationship with Batman." Wonder Woman suggested.

"I don't know, last we heard of him he was the Leader of a crime fighting team in Jump City." Superman replied stunned.

"Wait, isn't Jump City, like the farthest you can get form Gotham and still be in America?" Flash pondered.

"Robin was probably trying to get as far away as possible from Gotham as he could after he left Batman." Wonder Woman mused.

"Whatever it is, Batman And Robin's relationship is pretty messed up." Flash commented.

"Oh and I'm sure you have better one with you old partner?" Green Lantern raised a brow.

Flash glared at him once more.

"Wait, did you hear that, Batman lost! To his old partner!" The Flash exclaimed flailing his arms.

"Your right, Batman never loses, he could defeat each and every one of us." Green Lantern admitted what nobody else would.

"That's why it's a good thing Batman's on our side." Superman added.

"Even though he sure doesn't seem like sometimes." Wonder Woman laughed a bit.

"I'd better get to metropolis." Superman nodded at Joh'n as he zeta beamed him to metropolis.

"And did you catch that? Robin was stealing from Wayne Enterprises! Batman's company!" Flash exclaimed.

"Isn't he supposed to inherit Wayne Enterprises?" Green Lantern asked.

"Batman will fix this. Robin will be in our side in no time." Wonder Woman put a hand on her hip.

"Remember what we said about if Batman was evil that would be really bad? Well if Robin is evil, that could be really bad too." Green Lantern frowned.

* * *

><p>Batman ripped his cowl off and wiped his hair out of his face. He sank down into his chair.<p>

"Are you alright Master Bruce?" Alfred laid a hand in his shoulder.

"No. No I'm not." Batman looked up at him.

"You can not blame yourself for what happened. This isn't your fault."

"It is my fault! If I had never...he would of never..."

"There was nothing you could of done. It would of happened sooner or later."

"Do you know why this is all my fault? I trained him to become who he is. And now he hates me and wants to take everything I taught him, and turn it against me." Batman lowered his head.

"He wanted to become Robin. It was his choice. And I don't know if Robin truly hates you or not." Alfred looked him in the eyes.

"You remember when I met him?" A small smile Lit up his face slightly.

"Ah yes. He was so closed up, almost never came to us for anything." Alfred mused remembering. "But in time, he opened up to you, after he learned about your whereabouts at night. You and him became the best crime fighting team there was."

"And I'm getting him back." Batman told him confidently. "First I need to call the Titans."

Alfred nodded and sank into the shadows.

The Titans picked up immediately.

"Batman! Did you get a lead?" Cyborg asked seriously.

Batman spotted 4 figures behind Cyborg, intently listening.

"Kind off. Good or Bad news first?" Batman decided to break it to them slowly.

"Good." Cyborg answered. At least there was some good news.

"Robin is here. In Gotham."

Multiple gasps out of shock were heard.

"That's great! Is he alright?! Do you have him with you?" Cyborg perked up.

"Don't get excited. There is still bad news."

"Oh. Right. Go on." Cyborg became serious.

"Robin, is..." Batman didn't know how to tell them. "There was a robbery, at Wayne Industries tonight. But the person who robbed it...was Robin."

The Titans froze. Kid Flash was the first to break out of it.

"Wait, what?! You got to be kidding me! Rob would never! ExSpecially since Wayne Ind-" Kid Flash cut off.

"I thought that too. You can look up the World daily news, they caught the whole thing." Batman told them.

"So, he got away?" Cyborg resumed.

"Yes. I haven't been able to find him since." Batman responded.

"We're coming."

"Excuse me?"

"We're coming to Gotham. We have to find Robin." Cyborg confirmed.

"That won't be necessary-"

"Right now, there's nothing you can do to stop us. We're coming." Cyborg interrupted.

Batman sighed. "Fine."

"We'll see you soon then." Cyborg turned off the connection.

Raven stood with Starfire on the corner, they were talking quietly to each other.

"We need to get to Gotham fast. We don't have much time." Cyborg informed the boys.

"Did you say fast? I'm your man!" Kid Flash proudly smirked.

"Star, it's going to be fine." Raven told her quietly as she glanced over at the boys.

"It's happening all over again..." Starfire shook her head.

"We'll fix it. We will get Robin back. I promise."

"You do?" Starfire looked up.

"Yes. I promise we will not come back home without him." Raven laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Raven. I know you are right." Starfire smiled weakly. "I can be strong about this. Robin will come back, like you promised."

"Yo Guys! You might wanna be apart of this." Cyborg yelled over at Raven and Starfire.

They immediately flew over.

"We need to get to Gotham, fast. There is a faster way, then going by plane." Cyborg motioned to Kid Flash.

"Oh! Yeah okay. I can go to Gotham city, and be back in less than a minute. I can take someone with me, if their light. I'm fast, not strong." Kid Flash explained.

"How far can you teleport Raven?" Cyborg looked at her.

"About halfway to Gotham is my limit." Raven replied.

"I could easily bring you guys halfway, and Raven could bring us the other half!" Kid Flash exclaimed excited.

"Yeah! Let's do it. Right now." Cyborg smiled.

"But first, if I'm going to be carrying you guys halfway to Gotham, one at a time I'm gonna need some fuel!" Kid Flash raced to the kitchen.

"Aw, come on dude! Stop emptying our fridge! We just went shopping a while back!" Beastboy glared at Kid Flash stuffing his face.

"I might need to meditate a bit, before I can teleport you guys." Raven spoke up.

"That's fine. We need to get a couple things In order before we leave. How does 15 minutes sound?" Cyborg asked.

"That's fine." Raven nodded.

"Great! Meet back here in 15 minutes y'all."

And the Titans went their separate ways.

All the while, they seemed to of forgotten, it was Slade behind it all.

.


	23. Welcome to Gotham

So I decided to start watching Once apon a time. At the end of every episode there's a cliff hanger, but at the end of the last one I watched, I was like, oh my gawd...now I can't think. How Am I supposed to write a story? Ugg. Anyways, i don't own blah blah.

* * *

><p>"All right, we ready to go?" Cyborg glance around. Everyone was here.<p>

They all nodded. "So KF taking us first or you Raven?" Cyborg looked at Raven.

"Let me go first." Raven stepped forward and lifted her hands.

"Azerath." She paused.

"Metrion." Dark energy circled her hands.

"Zinthos!" A gust off powerful wind engulfed the room. A portal opened, blinding light shown. And as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"Everyone in!" Raven demanded.

Everyone ran in immediately. Raven herself flew though the portal. The portal shut, leaving Titans Tower vacant.

**Kansas/Kansas City**

The Titans fell out off the portal. "Where are we?" Cyborg brushed himself off as he stood up.

"Well, we cant say were not in Kansas anymore..." Beastboy trailed off.

"Okay Kid. Your turn." Cyborg looked at him.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. It's either Kid Flash or KF. Don't ever call me kid. EVER." KF glared at Cyborg.

"Okay okay...geez. Just do your thing."

"Gladly." Kid Flash grabbed Starfire bride style.

"Your first Sweetie." And he was off.

**New York/Gotham City**

"Here we are!" Kid Flash let her down.

"Thank you." Starfire replied curtly.

"Love the new attitude Sweetheart." Kid Flash replied scanning her outfit. "Goes great with your new look."

Starfire tossed her long hair in his face as a response.

"You stay here. I'll be back in a Flash." And he was gone. About 30 seconds later, Cyborg arrived.

"Hey Star." Cyborg brushed himself off from the ride. "It doesn't look very welcoming, does it?"

Starfire glanced around. "No, it is not."

But before he could reply, Raven, Beastboy and Kid Flash arrived all at once.

Kid Flash fell to the floor, exhausted.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg looked down at him.

"He thought he could bring us both at the same time. Said we looked light." Beastboy answered as he sniffed the air.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked.

"We need somewhere to stay, then we find Batman." Cyborg decided.

"How bout that hotel over there?" Beast Boy pointed to a decent looking hotel.

"That's looks good. Let's go." Cyborg picked up Kid Flash as he moaned.

"Looks like he's really out." BeastBoy waved a hand in his face.

"Here." Raven stepped forwards and stretched out her hand and touched his forehead as her hand glowed with magic.

KF moaned a bit more, and his eyes fluttered a bit, but he did not wake.

"Why'd you do that Rae? You didn't even wake him up." Beastboy questioned.

"So he'll rest easier and wake up quicker." She explained.

"Well let's get a move in y'all." Cyborg headed toward the hotel.

So they Titans checked in for a couple days. After that, they went to bed. But what they didn't know, was that The next day they wouldn't come back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Excellent. The plan is working perfectly. The Titans have just arrived in Gotham city. Now all I need to do, is make a call." Slade watched as Robin shut the door behind him.<p>

"But, that's for Tomorrow. We strike tomorrow night." Slade held out his hand.

Robin reached inside his belt for the device he stole.

"A Stunning Laser." (No pun intended.) "It will be quite useful tomorrow when you take down the Titans." Slade laid it on a desk.

"And when Batman comes to save them, he'll fall right into our trap. And All of Gotham City will be under my control." Slade chuckled evilly.

"What do you have to say?" Slade paused. "Oh that's right, you can't speak without me telling you to." Slade reached into his belt.

Robin's head immediately felt clear. He shook his head, trying to adjust.

"You'll...you'll never get away with this..." Robin spoke weakly as legs were starting to feel like Jello.

"Oh, so we're playing it Cliché are we? Okay." Slade cleared his throat. "Oh but I already have, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Slade smiled.

"No...you won't prevail..." Robin coughed feeling weak, his head still hurt like crazy. What had Slade done to him?

Slade chuckled evilly. "Ah, Much you have to learn. You'll pass out sooner or later, one of the after affects. Rest well, your taking the Titans down tomorrow." And with that, Slade was gone.

Robin finally fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"He stole The new laser I created." Batman told Alfred as he walked up behind him.<p>

"It's seems you've had a rough day." Alfred shook his head. "Sir, you've been out all night again. Don't you think it's actually best to sleep every few days? You'll need it for tomorrow. You have a meeting at Your office, a Presentation, you have a personal meeting With Mr. Luscious, and you have to host the Wayne Benefit Charity ball."

Bruce sighed. "Why did you Schedule all that for one day?" Bruce eyed Alfred.

"Because, you've been putting everything off for weeks and told me you'd do it on Monday, witch is tomorrow." Alfred gave him a look.

"Uggg, Fine. Let me call Batgirl and ask her to-"

"Ask her what?" Batgirl interrupted.

"Ah, Miss Gordon so nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Alf. So what do you want me to do?" Batgirl walked up behind him.

"I need you to watch Gotham tonight. I apparently have a busy schedule tomorrow and I can't fall asleep while I'm giving my Presentation." Bruce got up from his chair.

"What are you doing her anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in-"

"Who do you think was that Anonymous tip you got about the thieves? That was me. I've been laying low for a awhile. I'm here, because I heard about Robin." BatGirl put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that said, tell me everything you know.

"All I know, is that Robin was kidnapped, and now he's in Gotham. And he's rogue now. That's all." Bruce left out the details, and Batgirl could tell, but she left it at that.

"Okay. I'll uh, call you if I see him. Have a goodnight."

Bruce nodded at her and she was gone.

"Now, lets all get some rest, shall we?" Alfred ushered him up the stairs.

So with that, Bruce finally went to bed.

**New York/somewhere in Gotham City.**

"Wakie Wake, Robby." Slade shook him. "You've been out for quite some time, it's already noon."

Robin groaned as he rolled over. The fuzziness in his head had returned. Robin groggily stood up.

"Good. Now, let's pick up some last minute training, before tonight shall we?"

Robin nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Remember, fighting dirty is one of the best parts of being on the dark side. Use it to your advantage." Slade took a fighting stance.

Robin shifted his foot. In an instant, they were off. And so the training resumed.

* * *

><p>"It's 7:15. Your meeting is in an hour." Alfred announced to deaf ears. Bruce was still sleeping.<p>

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Alfred walked over to the curtains, reached out his hand to pull them open...

"Wait! I'm up!" A ruffle of sheets, and Bruce stood up and stumbled off into the bathroom. He really didn't want to be woken up by light shining in his face again.

"Very good then. Your coffee is ready when you are." Alfred briskly walked out.

Today, was going to be a busy one. Hopefully Bruce would have enough strength for the events that were to occur tonight.

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans woke up around noon. After everyone was ready, they left the hotel.<p>

"Were to now?" Kid Flash asked as he scanned the area from the roof top they were on.

"We have to locate Batman, but he hasn't answered our calls, and he only comes out at night." Cyborg answered. "We should be on the lookout for Robin. But he might only come out at night too."

"So what's he do in the day? If he's out all night, shouldn't he be asleep in the day?" Beastboy asked pondering.

"Actually, he doesn't sleep all day. I don't know if he ever sleeps at all!" Kid Flash laughed.

"What does he do?" Cyborg eye brow raised slightly.

"Sorry, that's information is confidential." Kid Flash smirked. "But I can find out what he's up to, or we can go to the Batcave."

"We should try the BatCave." Cyborg looked at him. "Where is it?"

"Just a sec." Kid Flash grabbed him, and Cyborg was gone.

"Where did-" But BeastBoy was cut off, by him disappearing.

"BeastBoy! Kid Flash What are you doing?!" Raven demanded seriously.

Then, she disappeared in a flash. Starfire was alone, not for long. Then she disappeared.

And rooftop became empty.

**Gotham City/Wayne Manor.**

"What-Where-Kid Flash!" Cyborg glared at him. "A little warning next time."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Woaaah..." Beastboy marveled as he looked around. "This place is so cool!"

"Ahh, Master Wally. So nice to see you. I see you've brought friends." Alfred walked up behind them, startling them.

"Oh, hey Alf." Glaring at him slightly for saying his real name. But it didn't look like anyone caught it, to busy marveling.

"Is Batman here?" Cyborg stepped forward.

"Terribly sorry, he's currently busy in his civilian identity. I'm afraid he'll be busy all day." Alfred shook his head. "The Titans, is it? Would you like some refreshments?"

BeastBoy and Kid Flash looked over and nodded. "Yes please!"

"All right then. I will be back momentarily." Alfred started walked up the stairs.

"This place is sick!" BeastBoy smirked.

"Cool right? I remember when Rob brought me here the first time." Kid Flash mused.

Starfire stood next to Cyborg silently.

"You okay? You haven't said a word." Cyborg asked quietly.

"I am fine. Magnificent place." Starfire commented shortly.

"Okay then." Cyborg shrugged it off as he glanced at Raven, normal as usual.

**Meanwhile**

"Who's the food for?" Jason sat on a stool next to Alfred.

"The Teen Titans have arrived in the Batcave." Alfred replied glancing momentarily at him.

"Really? Cool. Can I meet them?" Jason swiped a cookie when Alfred went to the fridge.

"I don't see why not." Alfred picked up the tray. "I saw that by the way."

Jason pulled the cookie out of his pocket and started to much on it anyway. He followed Alfred back into the cave.

"Here we are." Alfred set down a tray off cookies and milk. Jason cautiously peeked from behind Alfred.

"Who's the kid." Raven spoke up.

"What kid?" Cyborg looked at her curiously as she pointed towards Alfred.

"Are you guys really the Teen Titans?" Jason stepped out from behind Alfred.

"That's right kid. You a fan by any chance?" BeastBoy stepped forward and proudly smirked.

"I'm more of a fan of Robin sorry." Jason smirked dashing the smug look on BeastBoy's face.

BeastBoy grumbled and glared at him. BeastBoy went to go see if KF left any cookies for him.

"So what can we do till Batman comes back?" Cyborg asked the elderly man.

"You could clean up the Bat poop." Alfred suggested.

"Haha. Good one." Cyborg laughed.

"I was serious." Alfred nodded at the Bat poop all over the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cyborg picked up his feet. Cyborg glared at Alfred's smug face.

* * *

><p>"Meeting dismissed." Bruce Wayne announced. Everyone got up and filed out. All except one.<p>

"Fox our meeting is not till later today." Bruce Wayne picked up his papers.

"I know. I wanted to talk, about something else." Fox took a seat next Bruce.

"What is it?" Bruce sighed.

"Robin. What happened." Fox demanded.

"I don't know. He was kidnapped, and now he's evil. I have no explanation." Bruce rubbed at his temples.

"You'll fix it, I'm sure." Fox laid a hand on his shoulder as he stood up.

"One more thing Fox." Bruce stopped him.

"Can you host the Wayne Benefit Charity ball for me? I didn't get that much sleep last night, I was worrying about Robin." Bruce asked carefully.

"If that's the case, I'll do it. I see you at your office later." Fox tipped an imaginary hat, and walked out the door.

Now Bruce had to get to his Presentation. He picked up the rest of his papers. It started in ten minutes. It was on the 5th floor, I think. Hoping his best, he left for the elevator.

After the Presentation, he still had to meet fox before Fox went to host the Ball.

He hurried to his office, to find Fox waiting for him.

"Your late."

"It took a little longer than expected to make the board agree with me." Bruce replied as he sat down behind the desk.

"The Wayne Industries has been booming. And the GPD is going to pay you finely for those Lasers once there done. Progress has been set back though, since the prototype was stolen." Fox updated him on the latest news his business. Fox ran it more than he did.

"That's good." Bruce agreed.

"The charities you've been doing are boosting your image. But..." Fox trailed off.

"But what?"

"Everyone is saying, your such a playboy. And you haven't been in a stable relationship for more than-"

"So?" Bruce interrupted.

"I want what's best for the company. Your image is what helps that along. Your image has also been decreasing because of your unstableness." Fox explained.

"So your saying you want me to get married?" Bruce eyed him.

"No, just keep a relationship longer than A week. Okay?"

Bruce grumbled. The reason why he couldn't keep a relationship very long because he would keep getting called to "work". The Batsignal almost never rested at night.

"I know it's hard because of your night work, but try to make it work. Okay?" Fox got up.

"Fine. I'll try. After I find Robin." Bruce replied stubbornly.

"That's fine. We have time." Fox pushed his chair in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ball to host." Fox smirked as he left leaving Bruce alone.

Now he could go home, and see about the Titans.


	24. Robin VS The Teen Titans

Are you sure I own TT? Cause I'm not. Anyway, as you can tell by the title something cool happens in this chap!

* * *

><p>"It's time. I want you to strike tonight." Slade ordered.<p>

"So what's in it for me again?" Deadshot lazily asked as slumped in a seat.

"I'm paying you remember?" Slade rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right. What happens if the Bat takes me down?" Deadshot wasn't too in love with that idea.

"I need you to stall and distract him long enough for Robin to take the Titans down Without interruption. Then, after a while you will let yourself get caught." Slade explained.

"Wait, what? I'm not going to let myself get put into Arkham!" Deadshot spat back.

"With the amount I'm paying you, you'll do whatever I say. After tonight, Gotham will be mine and I'll let you out of Arkham when Gotham is in the palm of my hand." Slade smiled. Just the thought made him smile.

"Sounds like a pretty complicated plan." Deadshot resumed his lazily attitude. "You gonna kill the Bat or something?"

"That's the plan." Slade answered shortly.

"Hmp. Been there, tried that. You must have a death wish or something." Deadshot chewed on a pen.

"We all know Batman doesn't kill." Slade chuckled evilly. "But I do."

"Wait, why do I have to get put in Arkham again?" Deadshot sat up.

"Because when Batman comes to look for me, he'll try and pry answers out of you. And I want you to give them to him."

"Why would you want that?"

"To lure him into a trap of course." Slade glanced at the clock, he had to get going.

"Okayyyy...I guess I'll do it." Deadshot agreed. "How much you paying me again?"

* * *

><p>Batman walked down the steps to the Batcave, he heard chattering and laughter. The Titans had arrived.<p>

"Batman! Good your here." Cyborg was the first to notice.

It had become dusk already. The Titans had been talking to Jason this whole time. He seemed entertained.

"We should spread out over Gotham city, so when he comes out tonight, one of us will see him." Cyborg suggested.

Before he could answer, the Batwave sounded. "The Batwave." Batman looked at it.

"Deadshot is causing trouble DownTown. I have to go." Batman adjusted his belt.

"Let us come!" Kid Flash zoomed next to him.

"No." Batman said sternly. "You need to stay here in Case Robin comes out tonight." Batman got in the Batmoblie, and drove off.

"That was-" Cyborg was interrupted by the BatWave sounding again. Kid Flash hurried over to the computer.

"It's him." Kid Flash turned deadly serious.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>"In your belt, is a weapon specifically designed for taking down the Titans. There's one for that speedster as well." Slade told him in his earpiece.<p>

Robin looked down at his belt. He opened the flaps to find weapons each with a different Titans symbol. One had a Raven on it. Another a lighting bolt. And so on.

Robin memorized were each one was, the shut the flaps. "They should be arriving soon. Deadshot and Batman are already at it."

Robin stepped on the broken glass as he hid in the shadows. He didn't steal anything, just a break in to set the Titans up. "When the Titans arrive, everything I say, you say to them. Got it?"

"Yes." Robin answered shortly.

Slade smiled. Robin had finally given in. He was following every command, with no struggle.

Suddenly Robin heard a sound.

"Robin? Dude you here?" Kid Flash Called out.

"The Titans aren't with him." Robin whispered into the earpiece.

"Talk to him, don't fight yet. Then when he's vulnerable, take him down." Slade ordered.

"I'm here." Robin stepped out of the shadows.

"Dude...what happened to you?" Kid Flash eyed his outfit.

"I've changed." Robin said in unison with Slade. Robin casually stepped closer to him.

"I can, uh see that." Kid Flash became nervous. "Why have you done all this? Why dude?"

"You don't understand. You never understood. You can't just play the good guy forever." Slade smirked at the tone of voice Robin was using.

"But...come on Rob. You can't do this." Kid Flash pleaded. "Can we at least talk for a bit?"

"Pretend to go with him, then Strike when he lets his guard down." Slade ordered.

"Why not?." Robin became smug.

"Really? Great. Let's go." KF smiled as Robin walked next to him. Kid Flash turned for a second, as Robin reached for the lighting bolt weapon. He took it out. It was a small ball, with a flat Bottom and a button on top. Instantly Robin put it on the floor next to Kid Flash's legs, pressed the button and stood back.

"Rob what the-"

The ball shot out a force field that knocked him out instantly. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well that plan didn't work." The Titans landed on the rooftop.

"Robin stop this. You don't have to do this." Cyborg pleaded.

"Apparently I do." Robin smirked.

A Tiger, Dark Magic, a Sonic cannon and star bolts were pointed at him. "Don't move dude, or we'll shoot." Cyborg told him seriously.

"No you won't. Throwing your weapons at me all at once will most likely kill me. I am after all, only human." Robin casually put a hand to his belt.

Raven looked at Cyborg he nodded and they lowered their weapons.

"Big mistake." Robin threw down a smoke bomb.

. "Raven! Make sure he doesn't get away!" Cyborg yelled over the cloud of smoke.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tackled Cyborg from behind.

"Ugg..." Raven held her head. Robin's wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't doing this himself. But he had given in to whatever it was.

The smoke started to clear. Cyborg was on the ground, in a pool of water that had been electrified. He was out.

"Cyborg!" The girls yelped in unison. Starfire hurried over. "No Starfire! He's out. Help us take Robin Down!" Raven pulled her back.

Seeing the girls together, he threw a mini bombs at them. They hit, and now they would have to recover while he took on BeastBoy.

"Robin, please why are you doing this! We're your friends!" BeastBoy's voice cracked.

"Friends? You were never my friends! Slade helped me see that. And now, your going to pay for everything you've done to me." Robin accused.

"What? What are talking about-" Robin threw His weapon at BeastBoy.

BeastBoy didn't have time to dodge. The weapon became a sticky substance, not allowing BeastBoy to transform.

"Auuggh!"

"BeastBoy!" Raven flew over. Starfire was coughing, the bombs hit her hard.

"Robin stop this!" Raven grabbed him with her magic.

"This isn't you! There's something wrong with your mind! Let me help you!" Raven tightened her grasp.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Your the one who's messed up!" Robin had grabbed his stunning Laser at the last moment, and shot it at her.

"Aaah!" Raven fell to the floor. "Robin, we're your friends. You would never do this to us!" Raven didn't stand back up, her legs were stunned. Her flight would become dizzy if she tried.

"Your wrong cause I'm doing it now." Robin reached for the Weapon with a Raven on it.

"Robin..please.." Raven pleaded.

"No mercy Robin. Do you understand?" Slade demanded.

"Sorry, but I give no mercy." Robin threw the device at her as he stepped back.

It exploded, wrapping her mouth up and the bright light knocked her out. "Cool weapon." Robin commented impressed.

"Robin stop! Don't move." Starfire had a star bolt to his back.

"Starfire. Love the new look By the way." Robin didn't move a mussel.

"Shut up! Shut up! You can't be Robin. We trust Robin, Robin is my friend... Robin wouldn't do this. Whoever you are, You aren't him." Starfire yelled in his ear.

"You trusted the wrong person." Robin glared as he fired the Laser at her. She barely dodged.

"Your the one who Hurt me. It was you not me. This is your fault. The blame is on you. Your the one who put me on this path. It was you." Robin cruelly lied.

"What...I didn't...I didn't mean...Robin I'm sorry..." Starfire didn't know what she did, but that was enough. Her attitude broke down. She was near sobbing. But she did nothing. It was all a lie.

Robin turned around and put her hand to his heart. "Go ahead do it."

"No I won't! You have to be in there Robin...somewhere..." She ripped her hands Away.

"Your going to wish you had." Robin reached up and smacked her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Excellent work Robin. I'm most Impressed. And you didn't even use the weapon for her."

"Now what?" Robin looked around at the knocked out Titans.

"Some Slade bots should be there. They'll take care off them. But take that witch girl, she may be stronger than she looks."

Robin picked up Raven, and fled to the hideout. Soon after the commandos came and took the rest of them.

**Meanwhile**

Batman finally took down Deadshot. He left the police to deal with him. Right now, the Titans could of found Robin, and he needed to be there.

"Titans, come in. Titans? Cyborg?!" Batman received no answer. Oh no...something had happened.

"Alfred!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Where did the Titans go?!" Batman demanded.

"The industrial district. The building with the glass windows, the...I don't remember."

Batman knew what he was talking about. "Got it thanks."

Batman got there as fast as he could. But he was too late. Glass shattered everywhere, a fight defiantly had accrued.

But why, why would Robin do it. What exactly happened, where were the Titans?

Security cameras! Batman jumped back in his car and heading back to the BatCave.

Once he got there, Alfred was waiting for him. "Security cameras Alfred!"

"What has become of the Titans?"

"I'm about to find out." Batman pulled back his cowl as he typed in the code for the security cameras.

The video feed pulled up and Bruce reversed it to the beginning.

Robin jumped on the building. He looked around, and reached in his belt for an explosive. He set it, and stood back.

Glass shattered. Alarms went off. Guards came. Robin beat them till they were out, and then pulled them all inside out of sight.

Robin put a hand to his ear often. He finally slipped into the shadows when Kid Flash showed.

"Robin? Dude you here?"

"I'm here." Robin stepped out of the shadows.

Batman watched them talk, Kid Flash let his guard down and was taken out.

That's when The Titans showed themselves.

Robin took them down without much trouble at all. But Batman payed attention to what Raven said.

This wasn't Robin. He wasn't doing this, his mind was just fuzzy. But how? It wasn't direct mind control, and there wasn't a logical explanation. Could Robin really crossed over? Has he stepped over the line? Could he actually be...

Batman watched Robin take Raven. And the commandos take the rest. They were headed in the direction of the docks. But they could just be deceiving. You could never tell with Slade.

Batman buried his head in his hands. The Titans had been captured.

"Master Bruce, is everything alright?" Alfred took his hands from his face.

"No, it's not. The Titans were captured! It was a setup. Robin didn't even steal anything. I should if been there. If I had only-"

"There was nothing you could of Done Master Bruce! Stop beating yourself up for it!" Alfred scolded.

"No...Slade set it all up! He asked DeadShot to cause trouble, so I would be busy and Robin could capture the Titans!" He finally realized it.

"Hello Bruce." Slade appeared on the screen.

"What have you done with the Titans!" Batman demanded pulling his cowl back up.

"As you already know, I've captured them." Slade stepped out of the way so they could see the Titans in chambers and chains.

"Let them go Slade." Batman demanded futilely.

"If you want them, come and get them." Slade replied slyly.

"Tell me where!" Batman narrowed his eyes

"Your smart a man Bruce. figure it out." Slade chuckled as it shut off.

Batman slammed his fist against the keyboard.

"Please refrain from damaging the keyboard." Alfred half glared at him.

"I have to find them. I have to-"

"Then find him!" Alfred interrupted.

Batman stopped and looked at him. The edges of his mouth curved upwards.

"Your right. And I think I know how to find them." Batman turned to the computer.

"I saw something in the background when Slade showed me the Titans." Batman pulled up the video.

"A figure, it looked like he was guarding the Titans." He zoomed in on him.

But Batman Froze, when the figure has spiky hair. Batman sighed.

"You can not lose faith, you must keep trying!" Alfred persisted.

"I saw them going to the docks, but they could be misleading us." Batman answered scanning the video.

"Maybe DeadShot knows something." Alfred suggested.

"Yes, maybe. We have to try." Batman got up.

"Good then. Be careful." Alfred warned.

Batman nodded and drove away.

Alfred picked up a sliver tray with cookie crumbs on it. He made his way to the steps, when he heard someone coming down them.

"Sir?" Alfred cautiously edged toward the stairs.

"It's good to see you again Alfred." The figure came down the stairs and stepped into the light.

* * *

><p>"Batman has gone to Arkham to ask Deadshot about our whereabouts as planed." Slade glanced at the Titans.<p>

"Batman should force an answer out of him, and be here in about half an hour. I hope your ready for the final Battle." Slade glanced at Robin. He didn't suffer one scratch taking down the Titans.

Robin nodded slightly.

"Good. The Titans should wake soon, I want you to talk to them. I'll tell you what to say. After we take Batman down, we can't keep them prisoner. You know what you must do." Slade watched him carefully.

Robin struggled, but was unable to stop himself from nodding.

"Excellent." Slade glanced over as Raven shifted.

"Stay here till they wake." Slade instructed as he left the room.

Robin stood frozen to the floor as he watched Raven move slightly. He watched BeastBoy stretch slightly. And finally, Kid Flash jerked up.

He gasped. "Huh? What's going on?" Kid Flash blinked as he spotted Robin.

"Robin!" He gasped again remembering.

Suddenly, Cyborg bolted up, then Raven, BeastBoy and Starfire.

They struggled against the chains, but the chambers were specially designed to hold back their powers.

"Struggle all you want, it is futile." Robin repeated what Slade said.

The Titans froze.

"Robin, why did you do this to us? What happened to you man?" Cyborg asked as he stopped struggling.

"Let's just say, I've opened my eyes." Robin replied smugly.

"Robin, your not yourself! Fight it! Can't feel it? You need to fight this!" Raven pleaded.

"I am myself. You don't know what your Talking about." Robin didn't look at her.

"Robin...please." Starfire spoke up.

Robin looked at her. Her eyes pleading, watering even. There was something trying to pull him out of this, but something stronger was keeping in. That something, was Slade.


End file.
